Guardians of Good
by Jumper Prime
Summary: A holy warrior, a dark witch, the powers of the Bennett girls, Charity's rescue. And that's only the beginning. AU after the the 2/28/01 episode. Please review.
1. A Hellish Meeting

Guardians of Good  
Written By: Jumper Prime  
  
Disclaimer: Passions doesn't belong to me nor do the characters who appear therein. The characters of my own creation who appear in this story, Mordecai Devilslayer, Diana the witch, and others I will come up with in later chapters, are MINE MINE MINE, SO HANDS OFF! ::diabolical laughter::  
  
Historian's note: This fanfic begins when Miguel jumps through the portal in Charity's closet to rescue her from Hell in the February 28, 2001 episode, and from there branches off from the Passions canon storyline into an alternate universe.  
  
Chapter 1: A Hellish Meeting  
  
Miguel shouted as he broke free from his friends' hold and jumped through the portal in Charity's closet  
Miguel wait! You're not ready! Father Lonnigan called after him but the blind priest could not see that the determined young man was already across the portal's threshold and inside Hell.  
  
The landscape was, well, hellish, with jagged rocks and plumes of fire spouting from cracks in the rocky ground. Standing around the area in front of the portal back to Earth were many charred figures, those damned to hell for eternity. They moaned, but did not come near, unlike the demons that had come through the portal and attacked earlier. Miguel turned to look through the portal and his friends in Charity's room on the other side. Kay shouted for Miguel to come back through and Father Lonnigan did as well, cautioning Miguel that he wasn't ready to face the evils of Hell.  
  
Help me, Miguel! Help! Charity's shouted voice echoed across the landscape  
You hear that? Miguel called through the portal She needs me! I have to find her now!  
  
Without hesitating, Miguel ran in the direction Charity's voice had come from and was lost to the view of those still on Earth gazing through the portal. Several times he heard Charity's voice either calling for him or screaming, sometimes it came from dead ahead, sometimes from a different direction, sometimes it was heard to tell what direction he was going, but even when he could not hear the voice of his beloved, Miguel instinctively knew which direction she was in and followed that instinct, even when it seemed Charity's voice was coming from a different direction than his instinct told him.  
  
Elsewhere on the scorched landscape a figure incongruous to the environment lay looking over the edge of a cliff at an opulent yet twisted palace in the valley below. Instead of the scorched visage of a damned soul or the monstrous features of a demon, he was a human, though dressed in medieval plate armor that completely covered his entire body, except for his eyes and mouth, which could be seen through the eyeholes and mouth hole in his faceplate, which was made in the image of a human face. The armor was a bright silver with a white cloak and belt, a pure white backpack lay on the ground next to him. Various ancient weapons were in sheaths on the belt.  
  
He was looking at the palace though a set of plastic binoculars such as could be found in a modern store and writing notes of what he saw on a letter pad with a ballpoint pen. The screams of the damned would be quite disconcerting to a normal man, but this knight seemed able to completely ignore them.  
  
Hmm. For a seventh level Demon Lord, he muttered to himself This guy's palace has got pretty lax security. Maybe it's his vacation home? he allowed himself a small chuckle Shouldn't be too tough to sneak in, retrieve the Chalice of Versailles, and get it out and back to Earth without getting caught. In theory, anyway.  
  
Suddenly, he looked up as a scream echoed through the air. He was puzzled as to why a scream down here would draw his attention as in Hell, screams were equivalent to birdsong on Earth. Then he heard the scream again and jumped upright as he realized what was different about it.  
  
That was the scream of an innocent! he exclaimed in shock What's an innocent doing in Hell? Time to figure that out later.  
  
He snatched up his backpack and hurriedly pulled it on, starting to move towards where he heard the scream from, but halted suddenly as he remembered that he had forgotten something. The knight looked back to see his writing pad beginning to smolder, exposed to the fires of Hell, no longer within his aura. He grabbed it and the pen off the ground and stuffed them into his backpack then took off running towards the scream. Momentarily blinded by some mist he collided with Miguel and instinctively drew his sword, he sized up the young man as the mist blew away.  
  
I won't let you stop me. Miguel said  
Won't let me stop you from doing what? the knight responded  
From saving Charity. I love her and I won't let any of you demons stop me from rescuing her from here.  
*Another innocent? Did the Earth to Heaven rapid transit system get rerouted or something?* the knight thought I'm not a demon. he spoke I heard a screaming innocent a short time ago. Sounded like a girl. the knight sheathed his sword Your Charity?  
Gotta be. Some great evil threw her into Hell to destroy her and I've got to find her!  
I think I can help you. Saving innocents unjustly cast into Hell is part of my job description.  
How do I know this isn't a trick. Father Lonnigan warned me the demons here would try to trick me. This could be a trick.  
I suppose you don't know. But I know this place like the back of my hand and am well versed in the methods of combating the dangerous fauna. Can you say that?  
Well... no.  
Help me! Please! both heard Charity's scream and started running towards it.  
By the way, I'm Mordecai Devilslayer. the knight introduced himself as they ran  
Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald. Miguel introduced himself  
Nice to meet you... Watch out! Mordecai grabbed Miguel's arm and yanked him to a stop just before he would have tumbled down a steep ridge  
Thanks. I guess this means you're not a trick.  
Yup. A demon would have let you fall. Look down there.  
  
Mordecai pointed down the slope. There, in the valley at the bottom of the ridge, a group of demons were dragging a struggling blonde girl along the path.  
  
Miguel breathed  
There's a half-dozen or so of them. Mordecai appraised the forces below Looks like a Fomori leading a squad of mid-level Kulack demons. He pulled a dagger out of its belt sheath and offered the hilt to Miguel Here, you don't seem like the kind of guy to stand by while someone else saves his beloved and this'll be more effective than bare hands, unless you're a fighting monk or something.  
  
  
Miguel took the dagger and gazed at the workmanship. The hilt was gold with an eagle engraved on it and the blade was a gleaming silver. Mordecai drew his sword and held it in his right hand. The hilt was gold with a roaring lion engraved on it and the long, straight silver blade gleamed just like the dagger. It was easy to see that both sword and dagger had been forged by the same hand.  
  
Strike hard and fast. These things show no mercy so don't give them any or they'll cut you in two without a second thought. Mordecai cautioned  
Sounds good to me. Let's get em! so saying, Miguel charged down the slope, Mordecai right beside him with his sword raised  
Mordecai shouted when they were almost on top of the demons holding Charity and leaped the rest of the way, slicing a demon in half with a downward stroke of his sword.  
  
Miguel was only a few steps behind, plunging his borrowed dagger into the torso of another demon which screamed in agony before going limp. Miguel pulled the dagger out of the dead demon and moved on to fight another as Mordecai cut down two more demons and came face to face with the leader, a horned Fomori demon, armed with a curved sword that was as dark as night.  
  
The girl is ours, human. You cannot win. it growled, baring its razor sharp teeth  
Funny, seems to me like you've got that backwards. Mordecai grinned and swung his sword.  
  
The demon parried with its own sword, but the silver blade shattered the black one like glass. Mordecai grinned at the demon's shock.  
  
You should know better than to try to fight noon-forged steel with black bronze, especially when you don't know how to parry a proper sword slash. the knight taunted Oh well, no reason to lose your head over it. Mordecai swung his sword in a swift arc that neatly severed the surprised Fomori demon's neck, causing its lifeless head to fall to the ground. Then again, maybe it was.  
  
Mordecai turned to see that Miguel had already dispatched the last demon and was embracing Charity whose cheeks were stained with tears.  
I knew you'd save me Miguel. she said  
I couldn't let anything stop me Charity. I'd fight all the legions of Hell to save you. Miguel replied as a horn sounded in the distance  
Sorry to interrupt kids, Mordecai interrupted But if we don't get moving you may have to live up to that promise. Their boss must've been monitoring these demons cuz that was an alert horn we just heard. In 5 minutes this place'll be crawling with demon soldiers.  
We've gotta get back to the portal!  
You know where it is, I don't. I've got my own exit but I'll get you to yours first.  
OK, this way Charity!  
  
The trio started running back up the ridge, Miguel and Charity holding hands as they ran.  
  
What was that word you shouted when we attacked? Miguel asked as they ran  
You mean ShoToKAR? Mordecai responded In the language of the Ancients, it means Death from above.' Seemed appropriate.  
Miguel grinned and they continued to run  
  
It soon started to get darker, Miguel and Charity thought it was simply Hell's version of nightfall but Mordecai knew better. The coming darkness was a sign that the local demon lord, the very one whose palace Mordecai was casing earlier, was aware of their presence and was not happy. As they ran, Charity was visibly tiring.  
  
she breathed I'm so tired... Need to sleep.  
Mordecai practically shouted, drawing a strange look from Miguel You have to stay awake!  
She's tired, I can carry her, it won't slow us down that much. Miguel protested  
If she falls asleep, she's dead. You two don't have any protection like my armor. She loses consciousness, her aura dims out, the fires literally roast her. Same goes for you, Miguel. Neither of you can afford to fall asleep until you're back on Earth.  
You're sure?  
I know as much about Hell as any living mortal can. Without protective gear, a mortal's only protection against the fires of hell is their psychic aura and they have to be awake for their aura to have any chance of shielding them. As it is, Charity's aura is getting close to the minimum needed to keep her from being burned. We have to get her out of here fast. How far is it to your portal?  
I think we're getting close I recognize that cliff. Miguel pointed to a spiraling rockface. C'mon Charity, just a little farther, you can sleep when we're safe back in your room but if you go to sleep now you'll be burned alive. Just stay awake a little longer. Draw strength from me, from our love.  
I'll try, Miguel. Charity whispered I won't let the evil win.  
That's the spirit Charity, c'mon!  
  
They continued on but what they saw at the foot of the cliff caused them to stop cold, and in the fires of Hell, that takes a lot. The entire cliff face, from the lowest ledge to the very peak was filled with wall to wall demons of all varieties.  
  
Uh, which way to your portal? Mordecai asked calmly  
It's at the peak. Miguel answered glumly  
It'd take a whole platoon of warrior angels to cut us a clear path to the top, and they'd take casualties that'd make Gettysburg look like a training exercise. I hope Charity can last long enough to get to my portal cuz yours is no good to us.  
She's ready to drop. She's been down here for hours being dragged around by demons and she was already tired when she was dragged through the portal. Unless yours is real close, she won't make it.  
It's at least 10 hectares away. If she's as tired as you say, she won't last long enough to travel 1.  
Forget about me Miguel.. Charity said tiredly Save yourself.  
Miguel practically shouted Either both of us get out of here or neither of us do. I won't be separated from you!  
  
End of Chapter 1  



	2. Provenance

Guardians of Good  
By: Jumper Prime  
  
For disclaimer see chapter 1  
  
Last time on Guardians of Good: Just when it seemed that Miguel and his new ally, Mordecai Devilslayer, had delivered Charity from Hell, they were stopped short when they discovered that the path to the portal back to Charity's room was blocked by a legion of demons. Charity's strength is about to give out and if she loses consciousness, the fires of Hell will burn her alive, destroying her.  
  
Chapter 2: Provenance  
  
Forget about me Miguel.. Charity said tiredly Save yourself.  
Miguel practically shouted Either both of us get out of here or neither of us do. I won't be separated from you! Mordecai was about to suggest that Miguel honor his beloved's dying words when a brown rope ladder fell down to dangle in front of them. What's this?  
If I'm not mistaken, Mordecai said, examining the ladder It's a Ladder of Lucifer! If you two can climb it, you can get out of Hell without fighting those demons!  
You hear that Charity, we're both getting out of here alive!  
  
Miguel and Charity started to climb the ladder, as Mordecai looked on smiling.  
  
*They're gonna be OK.* he thought  
  
As the 2 lovebirds climbed higher, the bottom of the ladder started to rise. As the knight turned to leave he saw something that made his blood run cold. A massive force of demons was rapidly closing in. He turned to check for alternate escape routes only to find that there were none. The mount with the portal at the top was completely surrounded by enough demons to lay siege to Heaven itself.  
  
Uh oh. was all he could think to say  
  
Mordecai Devilslayer was a brave and skilled warrior, but even were he a hundred times better he would still have no chance of getting through the legion of demons alive. He saw only one way out, the ascending Ladder of Lucifer that Miguel and Charity were escaping on. He jumped up and managed to catch hold of the bottommost rung and held on for dear life, his legs dangling as Miguel and Charity looked down, startled by the sudden jolt in the ladder.  
  
Hope you don't mind me tagging along on your evac! Mordecai called up to them But there's no way I'd be able to get past all those demons below us. Just keep climbing, I'll be OK!  
  
Charity and Miguel continued to climb the ladder as Modecai, with great effort, pulled himself up hand over hand until his feet were resting on the bottom rung. As Charity and Miguel climbed higher, the demons on a nearby ledge started to claw at them, trying to push them off the ladder and back down into Hell. Mordecai pulled a white boomerang out of his belt and threw it upward. Its path curved around as it flew, hitting several of the demons, sending one of them off the ledge and into empty space, before spiraling back around the ladder and returning to Mordecai's outstretched hand. He returned the boomerang to its place on his belt and climbed the ladder as Miguel and Charity continued to do so.  
  
Meanwhile, in Charity's room Kay, Jessica, Simone, Reese, and Father Lonnigan grimly gazed at the fire in Charity's closet and the rope ladder that seemed to stretch into infinity.  
  
I hope that thing works. Kay said If Miguel got trapped in Hell forever, I'd never forgive myself.  
You must trust in the Lord, Kay. Father Lonnigan advised He will guide Miguel and Charity back to us.  
If they can get to the Ladder of Lucifer, they should be able to get back to us without incident. Reese added  
But what if the demons stop them from getting up the ladder? Jessica worried How will we know if they need help?  
Simone pointed into the closet It's them! They're climbing up the ladder!  
  
Indeed, Charity and Miguel could now be seen climbing up the rope ladder and, as they passed the threshold, were helped off the ladder to stand on the carpeted floor, Miguel supporting an exhausted Charity.  
  
Those old church documents were right on the money! Reese exclaimed The Ladder of Lucifer worked!  
Nice job Reese. Kay said  
So tired. Charity gasped  
It's OK Charity. Miguel said gently We're safe now, back in your room, you can get as much sleep as you want.  
  
Charity promptly closed her eyes and her body went limp. Miguel held her in his arms and carried the girl over to her bed and carefully set her down on the mattress, her head on the fluffy pillow.  
  
Welcome back Miguel. Father Lonnigan greeted As I hoped, God was with you and you were able to save Charity from the fires of Hell.  
Maybe in more ways than one, Father. Miguel responded You see, while I was down there-  
There's something else coming up the ladder! Jessica shouted, interrupting Miguel  
Oh dear. It may be a demon attempting to steal Charity back to Hell. Father Lonnigan said grimly as he prepared a container of holy water  
Maybe. Or maybe the opposite. Miguel said as he turned to peer into the depths of the closet.  
It looks like some sort of knight. Simone said in a confused tone Sure doesn't look like a demon should. Indeed, a figure in silver armor was climbing towards the portal.  
It's alright. He's a friend. He helped me save Charity.  
Who amigo? Reese asked  
Said his name was Mordecai Devilslayer. Seemed to know his way around down there. He took down four demons in the time it took me to kill two.  
  
The six watched as Mordecai pulled himself up the ladder and through the portal to place his booted feet on the floor. He looked stunning in his silver armor and white cloak. Father Lonnigan flicked a squirt of holy water at him, which hit his chestplate with no effect, not burning at all as it would on a creature of evil.  
  
Prudent safety precaution. Mordecai said as he pulled a white handkerchief out of a pocket in the lining of his cloak I might have been a demon disguised as me. Fortunately, I'm not. He finished drying the spot on his chestplate and returned the handkerchief to his cloak. I'm Mordecai Devilslayer. Pleased to meet you all.  
I understand you aided Miguel in rescuing Charity. Father Lonnigan spoke Though I am curious how you came to be in Hell to help him.  
I was doing a recon op when I heard Charity screaming. I followed the scream and ran into Miguel. He can tell you the rest.  
Recon op? Kay said in a puzzled voice That sounds like military talk.  
Comes with being part of The Army of the Lord, lingo's a lot like conventional military.  
The Army of the Lord?  
Yup. You don't think the eternal war between good and evil is just subtle influencing of people by each side, do you? There are real battles as well, most right here on Earth, though the public never knows about them. Now, let's get this ladder pulled in so we can close this portal.  
You're right. As long as it's open, more demons might come through to attack us. Reese agreed  
  
Those who were awake started pulling the Ladder of Lucifer back through the portal. Meanwhile, Hecuba suddenly appeared, floating outside Charity's window.  
  
I think I'll see what those goody goods are up to. Hecuba said and peered through the window WHAT?! Charity's sleeping on her bed and Miguel's there too!? And who's that new guy, the tin man? Well, if they're going to try closing the portal, that's not gonna happen until Charity's back in Hell. Spirits of Evil stop these mortals, the witch chanted a spell Let their efforts give me a chortle as they find they cannot close the portal!  
  
Inside the room, the Ladder of Lucifer was all the way out of the portal and Father Lonnigan was saying a prayer while splashing holy water on the portal.  
  
Lord, our God who art in heaven, he spoke the words with reverence Hear my prayer. Let this portal of evil be sealed forevermore! The light around the edges of the closet flickered a moment but did not go out. Something is wrong. The portal isn't closing.  
  
A sickening roar was heard from the other side of the portal and a very large, winged silhouette was seen coming closer.  
  
What is that!? Simone screeched  
If I don't miss my guess, Mordecai said calmly That's Bezzazulano, the Duke of the area of Hell we were in. And he doesn't sound happy. We gotta get this thing closed fast. Mordecai reached into his cloak and pulled out an Egyptian ankh made of clear crystal. The Crystal Ankh of Ra. I usually reserve it for emergencies, I think this qualifies.  
This smacks of the sacrilegious. Father Lonnigan said with doubt in his voice  
Christian, Protestant, Hebrew, Pagan, Hindu. They're all just different frequencies for the same transmitter, and the receiver for all of them is the same. Christianity is the #1 religion in the world so sometimes the channels can get a little congested. Egyptian mythos is like a hotline upstairs and we need fast action here. Mordecai held the ank in front of him, as though he were showing it to the creature on the other side. Great god Ra, lord of the sun, let your light fill this ankh that it may banish the darkness. The ankh immediately started to glow with a golden light from within as he chanted. Demon lord Apophis: Make not a word, make not a sound, by my words let you be bound. By those with me you are not feared, by the power of Ra, let the portal to your realm be SEALED!  
  
As Mordecai finished the incantation, the golden light shined out of the ankh onto the portal. Behind his faceplate, unseen by anyone, Modecai's face took on a look of concentration as he channeled power through the ankh and onto the portal. Slowly, the portal began to shrink, but the black shape was getting closer.  
  
Mordecai grunted from effort Something's... propping it open.. Making it hard to close. I.. Think it's whoever opened... it... in the first place.  
  
Kay turned to look out the window and saw what she expected to see: Hecuba floating outside. The witch's face had a look of concentration on it, a battle of wills was taking place between Mordecai and Hecuba.  
  
You won't win Hecuba. Kay whispered to herself, too softly for anyone to hear I'm not sabotaging anything for you this time. This guy obviously knows a lot about fighting evil and he's closing the portal. I've had it with you and your lies. You said you'd get me Miguel and then you tried to kill him. Even if you do have my soul, I'll die before I help you again.  
  
Now some of the contents of Charity's closet could be seen around the edges of the shrinking portal. More and more of Charity's closet became visible as the portal continued to shrink. An angry roar was heard, a hideous, twisted face seen through the closing portal, and then it was closed. Nothing was in Charity's closet except clothes and shoes. Modecai was breathing hard and the ankh no longer glowed.  
  
That was too close. he rasped If the portal hadn't closed right then, the ankh would have run out of power and whoever was holding it open would have been able to restore it to its previous dimensions.  
What was that thing? Jessica asked  
Bezzazulano, up close and personal. If the portal hadn't closed, he probably would have come through, and he's way too powerful for me to have been able to survive a fight with him without backup.  
  
Mordecai's breathing had quickly returned to normal as he put away the ankh. Even though the portal to Hell was now closed, he still sensed evil. He turned his head to look out the window and he saw her. Invisible to normal people thanks to a spell, but clearly visible to those had magical powers like him, floated a witch with a look of anger on her face.  
  
Excuse me a moment. he said simply then charged towards the window  
  
As he charged the window, Mordecai drew his sword from his sheath and smashed through the window, slamming into a surprised Hecuba on the other side. Before those still inside had a chance to react to the window shattering, Mordecai seemed to disappear and the window reassembled itself, seemingly shattering in reverse.  
  
What was that sound? Father Lonnigan asked, his blindness preventing him from seeing what had occurred.  
Mordecai smashed through the window and disappeared, then the window reassembled itself. Reese answered, adjusting his glasses in disbelief.  
  
Bursts of light started flashing across the window, seemingly coming from high in the sky. Some of the flashes were red and others were white. Reese relayed this to the blind priest as well. After a few minutes, the teens came away from the window as Miguel went to check on his sleeping love, who was mumbling something in her slumber. Suddenly, the window shattered again, inward this time, and then reassembled itself, leaving the armored form of Mordecai sprawled on the floor in its wake. His armor was now scratched, scored, and in one place, partially melted and his cloak was torn and singed.  
  
What happened to you? Simone asked the battered warrior as he struggled to his feet  
Had a little heart to heart with a witch who was hovering outside the window. he answered I think she was a little low on power but she gave as good as she got before she got away. But not before I managed to grab THIS. He held up a liquid-filled crystal vial dangling from a broken chain. The sight of the vial caused Kay to gasp but no one noticed.  
What is it? Jessica was curious  
A soul vial. That witch had someone's soul captive, probably using it as an energy source or to control the rightful owner.  
What are you going to do with it? Kay questioned  
I guess I'll take it back to my workshop and use a divining spell to find the person it belongs to, then return it to them. If you'll excuse me, I gotta get home and get a good long rest, that fight took a lot outta me. Mordecai dug into his backpack and pulled out a crystal shaped like a bird.  
What fight? Reese asked All we saw were flashes of light after you disappeared.  
What you saw was spillover from our fight, which took place on the astral plane, which we fell into when our energy fields crossed. he turned towards the window and held the crystal in front of him Jewel of light, jewel of right, jewel of flight. the crystal began to glow It is time to flee, take me to my place of safety.  
  
The crystal let out a bright flash of light that blanketed the room, and when it cleared, Mordecai was still there, staggering slightly.  
What happened? Did you make a spelling error? Simone chuckled  
Very funny. the warrior responded dryly The soul in this vial seems to be very powerful, and it doesn't want to leave. As though there's something or someone here important to it.  
Uh, why is the vial glowing now? Miguel asked, slightly worried, and indeed, the liquid in the vial was glowing brightly.  
Uh oh. This thing's more powerful than I thought. I think- Just then, the vial developed a crack No, I know the vial's gonna breach. That witch musta been using most of the energy from this soul just keeping it contained.  
What'll happen if it breaks loose? Kay was very worried *What if my soul blows itself apart?* she thought *I'll be without a soul for the rest of my life!*  
Difficult to say. It's not like physics. There's no iron-clad rule of thumb. If I had a chance to examine the soul in question I could make a prediction, but right now I can't be- The vial shattered in an explosion of light, no one could move for a few seconds, and then the light was gone. he finished with a sigh Well, that's that. Goodbye all.  
  
Modecai again raised the crystal and repeated his incantation. This time, when the bright light dissipated, he was gone. The crisis now apparently over, the group broke up. Simone and Reese returned to their respective homes for some much needed sleep, Father Lonnigan, satisfied he was no longer needed, made his way back to the church, Miguel spent the night in a chair next to Charity's bed, Jessica went downstairs to call her father at the hospital to tell him and her mother that Charity had been found' safe, while Kay went straight to her room.  
  
As Kay walked back to her room, there was a spring in her step that had not been there since before Christmas, when Hecuba took her soul. When she got to the room she shared with Jessica, Kay immediately started pulling off the heavy layers of clothing she had become accustomed to wearing with some haste as she was beginning to sweat profusely, she no longer felt cold as she had when bereft of her soul. As she undressed, Kay's thoughts went over and over the events of just minutes ago, when the vial had shattered.  
  
Kay had been the only one not paralyzed by the light. She had seen every detail of the vial's explosion, how a ball of brilliant light had been inside, and how that ball of light had shot into her chest in an instant, bringing with it a feeling of intense warmth and happiness.  
  
*And why shouldn't it?* she thought with glee *That ball of light was my soul coming back to me. I've finally got my soul back! I hope that Mordecai guy tore Hecuba to shreds.*  
  
As Kay prepared for bed, happy for the first time in months, Hecuba appeared in her cave deep below the ground outside Harmony, looking rather disheveled with her dress torn in several places.  
  
Blasted King Arthur wannabe. the witch cursed Not only did he seal the portal and give me a walloping, he grabbed the vial with that brat's soul in it! I may have needed to devote half the energy that thing gave to keeping it contained, but it still gave more juice than any other soul I ever took. Well, next time I meet that ninny knight I won't be low on energy from casting Charity into Hell, summoning a bunch of demons, and trying to hold a portal open. No, next time I see him, he'll be spam in a can and I'll dance on his grave! the witch drew a ragged breath But that's for tomorrow. Tonight I get some sleep, tomorrow I plan my revenge.  
  
Hecuba retired to her bedchamber and dreamed of ways to get revenge on the knight who had stolen her victory and her prize soul. That night, the town of Harmony slept peacefully. Charity's rest was uninterrupted and not troubled by nightmares as it had been of late, Kay too had pleasant dreams for the first time in quite a while, and, in the hospital, Sam Bennett slept in a chair by the bedside of his wife Grace, a miracle having happened as the heartbeat of their unborn child had stopped, but a few minutes later came back as strong as ever. No test could explain it. Dr. Eve Russell believed it had simply been a short circuit in the fetal heart monitor that caused it to not send a signal to the display for several minutes. No one knew that the return of the baby's heartbeat had come at the exact moment Charity had passed through the portal back to Earth.  
  
The next morning, the sun shined brightly on the town of Harmony, and especially bright on the home of the Bennett family, where the evil witch Hecuba had been, if not defeated, taken down a peg or two. Despite the events of the previous night keeping her and the others up late, Kay Bennett awoke early. Still in her pajamas, she padded down the hall to her cousin Charity's room and opened the door a crack to peek in. Her expression fell as she saw Miguel, asleep in a chair beside the bed containing the sleeping Charity. Kay loved the handsome boy but he only had eyes for her cousin. Softly sighing, Kay eased the door shut and returned to her room.  
  
Back in her room, Kay got dressed and then stood gazing through the window. She let her thoughts drift back to when she and Miguel were younger, when their close friendship had been on the verge of turning into something more.  
  
*But it never will now.* Kay thought glumly *I've got to face the fact that Miguel loves Charity. I need something to take my mind off losing him.*  
  
Her thoughts drifted to an earlier time, when her father had made her take karate lessons. Kay had been ambivalent about learning karate then, but now she found herself slowly but surely performing a simple kata which seemed to calm her troubled thoughts. As Kay was performing the movements, her sister Jessica opened her eyes and yawned.  
  
You're really up early Kay. she said  
Oh! Jessica, did I wake you? Kay answered as she stopped her kata Sorry, I was trying to be quiet.  
No, it's OK. Jessica threw off the covers and got out of bed When did you get back into karate? I thought you hated it when Dad was making you take lessons?  
I did. I was just feeling really down this morning and found myself doing the kata. It did make me feel a little better.  
Why would you be down? Charity's safe and sound in her bed, right?  
That's the whole problem, Miguel spent the whole night in the chair next to her bed.  
I don't get it.  
You know how close me and Miguel were before Charity showed up?  
  
Well, we were about to become closer, as in romantically close, but right before that happened, Miguel met Charity and fell head over heels for her.  
But I thought you and Reese-  
Kay sighed Is delusional as regards my feelings for him. All the things that he's interpreted as expressions of my affection for him, were actually badly aimed seduction attempts meant for Miguel.  
You mean you... you.. Jessica broke down in a fit of giggles  
What's so funny? Here I am, baring my soul to you, and you're laughing your head off.  
I- I'm sorry. It's just... All this time you've been trying to snag Miguel when he and Charity are obviously very much in love with each other? It's like something out of an old movie. And your seduction attempts working on the wrong guy... Jessica broke down laughing  
I don't have to take this. I'm gonna go have some cereal, and when you come down you had better not be laughing.  
  
Kay stormed out of the room as her sister continued to laugh. Meanwhile, in an opulently decorated cave deep below ground, Hecuba came out of her bedchamber dressed in a silk robe covered with emeralds.  
  
Nothing like a good night's sleep to rebuild the mystic energies. she commented to herself Maybe some early morning mayhem on Charity'll lift my spirits. Hecuba walked to her mirror and passed her hand over it and her reflection changed to an image of Charity's room with Charity asleep in her bed and Miguel in a chair right next to her. Blast! As long as Miguel and Charity are together their saccharine sweet love acts like a shield that even my awesome power can't breach! Suddenly, the image of Miguel and Charity clouded over and dissolved into dark mist. What the heck? I didn't tell this thing to show me London. The mist cleared to show a hideous, horned face Oh my.  
  
Elsewhere, next door to the Bennet House, Tabitha Lennox and her child-like living doll Timmy were having breakfast. Tabitha was having oatmeal and Timmy was eating Fruit Loops with a generous amount of milk.  
  
Timmy said between bites Why do you think Hecuba never showed up after she disappeared last night?  
Well Tim-Tim, Tabitha responded Those lights we saw were spillover from a battle on the astral plane.  
Timmy didn't see a plane.  
Not an airplane, stuffing for brains, the astral plane! It's a dimension of reality just a step away from the one we live in. People who are teleporting spend an instant on the astral plane before returning to ours. Whoever she was fighting may have destroyed her.  
You think it was Timmy's sweet Charity that took her out? Timmy asked with a dreamy tone in his voice  
Since I don't know anyone else in Harmony with so much power, I suppose it had to be Charity. But if it was, we've got to keep a very low profile because if Charity was strong enough to destroy Hecuba, then she has to have come into her full powers which means big trouble for us.  
As if that wimp could do anything to me! Hecuba snarled as she appeared in Tabitha's kitchen Personally, I think whoever predicted her as being the good side's key player in the big fight between good and evil was dipping too far into the sacramental wine.  
Timmy cried out in fear  
She's certainly hard enough to kill. Tabitha said calmly I've been trying to take Charity out since I killed her mother, Faith, but something always goes wrong. And if Charity didn't give you a thrashing, who did?  
Some King Arthur wannabe. Silver armor, white cloak, sword, had some half-decent magic behind him but I caused a fair bit of damage to his armor and if I hadn't been running on empty he woulda been in several pieces by the time I was done. Ooh! When I get my hands on him there won't be enough left of his body to fill a thimble and his soul will replace the one he stole from me!  
You're not talking about Kay's soul, are you?  
Yup. Before I ported back to my cave, he grabbed the vial with Kay's soul in it.  
Which means you no longer have a hold on her or an easy conduit inside the Bennett house which means it'll be a lot harder to get at Charity.  
I got a new angle going, but for it to work, I need a way to get past the Barrier around the church.  
Planning to take out Lonnigan on his own turf? You've lost your mind! You know as well as I that creatures of evil, including witches, are greatly weakened while inside a church or other center of faith.  
You let me worry about that. Now do you know a way in or not?  
You got a Key of Zorzak?  
  
An Urn of Darkness?  
Nope, don't got one of those, either.  
Well, I suppose there's always a Tac-Nuke spell.  
Tac-Nuke spell? Hecuba scratched her head Never heard of it.  
I'm not surprised. It's an extremely powerful and dangerous spell. Get it wrong and there'll be nothing left of you but ashes.  
But it'll blast through the Barrier protecting the church?  
IF you get it right, then yes. A couple of centuries ago, my coven used it to blast into a church where some rather useful magical relics were hidden. Took Zelda two days to build up enough juice for one shot.  
Just enough time. Hecuba muttered to herself So you got this thing written down somewhere?  
Yes, it's in one of my spellbooks.  
So, go get it!  
After Timmy and I have finished breakfast.  
Timmy whispered to Tabitha Why are you helping Hecuba?  
Tabitha whispered back Maybe if we can make ourselves useful to her, she won't kill us.  
You know, I could just kill you and look through your shelves myself. Hecuba threatened  
Go right ahead, if you want to spend weeks reading every line of every spell in every one of my spellbooks to find the one you're looking for. Tac-Nuke isn't the proper name of the spell, which it is listed under in the spellbook. Some phrase in the language of the Ancients, I forget what it means. Tac-Nuke is just a nickname I came up with during the 50's or 60's because the spell is the magical equivalent of a nuclear bomb.  
Fine, fine, just hurry up and eat so you can find me my spell.  
  
Tabitha and Timmy soon finished their breakfast, with Hecuba tapping her foot the whole time, and Tabitha then went to her bookshelves to retrieve the book with the Tac-Nuke spell in it. When she found it and pointed out the page to Hecuba, the witch grabbed the book out of Tabitha's hands and disappeared without even a thank you. As Tabitha and Timmy were left wondering what Hecuba was up to, Sam Bennett was driving his wife Grace home from the hospital.  
  
Sam, why didn't you ever tell me that you used to be in love with Ivy or that Ethan was your son? Grace asked angrily  
her husband answered I know it was a mistake not to tell you about my previous relationship with Ivy, it was long before I met you and I thought it would only hurt you to find out, but I did NOT know Ethan was my son. Ethan was born 9 months after I slept with Ivy, and like everyone else I thought that Ethan had been born a month premature. Last year she told me one time that Ethan was my son-  
So you DID know!  
No, let me finish. I went down to the hospital and had Eve examine Ethan's birth certificate, it said he was born a month premature so I figured what Ivy told me had just been a lame attempt to try to rekindle what had already been soaked with water. Sam sighed Let's forget about Ivy and Ethan and just be happy our son is alive. When that monitor stopped sending a signal, we all thought he was gone.  
Sam, it wasn't a malfunctioning heart monitor, evil was attacking me and our son, but good was able to stop it in time.  
Look, Grace, you know I don't believe in this sorta stuff. Babies don't just die and come back to life.  
That's what makes it a miracle, Sam. Grace sighed Whether you believe in it or not, good and evil do exist.  
Oh, I believe good and evil exist, it's just that I know from personal experience that they both come from the actions of human beings, not spirits.  
Think what you want Sam, but the revelation about you being Ethan's father unbalanced me at exactly the wrong moment. The way was opened to attack me and I was pushed down the stairs.  
Waitasec! Pilar wouldn't-  
She didn't, Sam. She was too far away, I was pushed by an evil force, and at the hospital, that force started to attack my mind. If the baby hadn't come back-  
It was never gone.  
Well, if I'd lost the baby for real, there would've been nothing to stop it from poisoning my mind to destroy my love for you, for the children...  
Look, whatever happened, I'm just glad you and the baby are OK. Ivy stayed in a loveless marriage with Julian Crane all these years just to get him back for making their marriage a business transaction between their families. It'd take a hundred of her to equal one of you. Ah, home at last.  
  
Sam pulled the car into the driveway, turned off the engine, got out of the car and quickly ran around to the other side to help his wife out of the vehicle. Husband and wife went into the house to find the teens finishing breakfast. Grace's face lit up as she saw Charity safe and sound. When he was told that Charity had been thrown into Hell and then rescued, he dismissed it and the knight who had helped save her as a mass hallucination. The alleged hallucination was quickly pushed aside as things seemed to return to normal in the Bennett house. After things quieted down a bit, Kay pulled Charity aside and spoke quietly to her.  
  
she said Why didn't you tell them that I helped Hecuba throw you into Hell?  
Because it wasn't your fault, the pure-hearted Charity answered Hecuba had your soul captive so she could make you do whatever she wanted.  
I still had freewill, the fact that I was able to tell everyone what had happened to you even though Hecuba ordered me not to is proof of that.  
And that's why I didn't tell. You were strong enough to break free of her control and tell Miguel where I was, even though she held your soul in her hands. I'm glad you got it back, not having your soul must have been torture.  
You have no idea.  
Now what are you two talking about here by yourselves? Grace asked as she walked up to her daughter and niece  
Kay was just telling me how glad she was that I'm safe. Charity answered  
We're all glad you're safe, Charity. Grace smiled as she led Charity and Kay back to the couch.  
  
For the entire day and night, as well as the next day, nothing out of the ordinary happened. Charity and Grace were slightly worried about what Hecuba might be planning, but not a sign was to be found of the witch. After dinner on the second day after Charity's rescue, Kay left the house, heading for the church. She felt a sigh of relief as she passed through the church doors, glad to actually be able to go inside a church again now that her soul had been returned to her. She strode straight to the confessional, feeling the need to unburden her soul after all that she had done.  
  
Bless me Father, for I have sinned. Kay said as she sat down in the dark confessional booth It has been a year since my last confession.  
I hope the long period since your last confession is because you have been living a righteous life, my child. Father Lonnigan answered from behind the divider  
I'm afraid not. I've recently realized that some things I did were horrible.  
If you are referring to what you told me of two nights ago, you have already been forgiven for them.  
No Father, I'm not talking about any of that. The things I'm talking about now, I did them long before I had any idea Hecuba even existed. Kay sighed It all started when Charity first came to Harmony. She and Miguel met and he fell head over heels in love with her but I was in love with him too. When her mother was killed, Charity was injured too. While she was in a coma, I brought a walkman and headphones to her in the hospital, along with a tape I said was music that might help bring her out of it, but it really contained a subliminal message designed to make her stay away from Miguel. Kay closed her eyes and took a breath, then continued talking When that didn't work, I came up with a plan to get Charity sent to a mental institution. I figured the premonitions she kept getting would make a great platform to start with. While I was still trying to figure out a way to get my plan off the ground, I didn't do something I should have. We all had gone ice skating and when I saw Charity heading for thin ice, I didn't warn her and she fell through the ice.  
  
Kay's eyes remained closed as she forced herself to remember every detail of her actions. With her eyes closed she could not see the strange white light which started emanating from her chest. Outside the confessional, in the church proper, a young girl in white sat in a pew watching the confessional with a smile on her face. Inside the confessional, Father Lonnigan felt a holy force of a kind he often sensed during confession, though it was more intense than he usually felt it.  
  
*Perhaps it is because she truly feels the full import of her actions and is genuinely repentant.* the blind priest thought to himself  
  
Some time later, Kay continued I found a bird statue lying on the ground outside. It was the same bird statue that had been in Mom's shop for a while and had triggered some premonitions in Charity. I figured I could make my plan go forward, I'd put the statue in Charity's room and let it drive her nuts. And when she was freaking out during a vision after I hid it in her room, I actually smiled! Can you believe I actually SMILED when my plan to drive her nuts was working!?  
Be calm, my child. The Lord's capacity for forgiveness is infinite. Farther Lonnigan counseled  
But I don't know if I can forgive myself. Maybe you shouldn't have pulled me out of Hell when I got pulled into the portal. Maybe I shoulda just stayed there and taken my punishment!  
Don't say things like that. The fact that you are telling me this shows that you realize that what you did was wrong and I can tell that you regret it all now. Is that all you wish to tell me, or is there more?  
There's more. So much more. When Charity was admitted to the hospital for observation, I hid the statue in a teddy bear and put it in her room. I also made sure the teddy bear went with her when she was moved to the psych ward. Then there was the ski trip. I knew Charity was only a beginner but I encouraged her to go down a dangerous ski slope while letting her think it was safe. She could've really gotten hurt on that slope but luckily, she wasn't. Next came the prom. I plotted to get the prom held in a site that would cause Charity the most pain. When she had a premonition about how the prom mustn't take place on a boat, I pushed for it to be held on a boat and planned to humiliate Charity at the actual prom. Kay gave a long sigh, the white light disappeared, and she opened her eyes. And that's about it. Come Halloween, the whole gang went to the ruins of the old settlement, Tabitha, Charity, Miguel, and I fell down the mineshaft. I first met Hecuba down there, and days later I sold her my soul. The rest you already know.  
  
Suddenly, a loud explosion blew the doors of the church off their hinges and into the church. The girl in white immediately changed into a ball of light which flew up to the ceiling just before Kay and Father Lonnigan came out of the confessional to see what the noise was. Kay was astonished to see Hecuba, clad in her more traditional witch outfit, striding through the shattered doorway into the church, flanked by a number of monstrous demons.  
  
the witch exclaimed Talk about bang for your buck! That Tac-Nuke spell not only blew a hole in the Barrier big enough to drive a truck through, it blew the doors to pieces for visual effect!  
Kay, what is happening? Father Lonnigan asked I sense great evil.  
It's Hecuba, Father. Kay answered with fear in her voice She and a bunch of demons just walked INSIDE the church! I thought creatures without souls couldn't come into a church!  
Generally we can't, Hecuba said But it's easy when someone, like moi, makes a big ole hole in the Barrier protecting the church in question.  
Why have you done this, witch? Father Lonnigan challenged bravely, holding a half-filled container of holy water You know that creatures of evil have little or no power inside a house of God.  
Normally, you'd be right, blinky, but tonight the Devil's Constellation is at its zenith. It's the Devil's Night, when those who serve evil are at their most powerful and not even a church is safe from us! Hecuba laughed maniacally I knew there'd be a priest here, but I never dreamed it'd be you, Lonnigan. How nice, I get to kill the priest who fouled up my destruction of Charity and tried to dissolve me with a holy water rainstorm. And Kay, how nice to see you again. Kay's face was pale as Hecuba spoke I'm not going to kill you, no. I've got something better in mind. I'm going to take your soul again and make you my slave, FOREVER! Boys, she addressed the demons with her Tear the priest to shreds and bring Kay to me so I can rip out her soul!  
  
Kay's heart was beating so fast, it felt like it was about to explode in her chest. There in front of her was Hecuba the witch and her demon minions. Not even the church was safe so her only protection was a blind priest with a half empty container of holy water and she doubted Father Lonnigan could protect both of them at once from so many demons, not to mention Hecuba herself.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Whew! This chapter took a bit more work to write than the first one but it was worth it. Please let me know how much it was worth by reviewing the story. With the hit counting permanently disabled, reviews are my only sign that anyone has read my work.  



	3. Unexpected Powers

(Type a title for your page here) Guardians of Good  
By: Jumper Prime  
  
For Disclaimer see Chapter 1  
  
Last time on Guardians of Good: Charity and Miguel accomplished their escape from Hell and Kay got her soul back, both thanks to Mordecai Devilslayer, who then vanished without a trace. After 2 days of peace, Kay Bennett goes to the church and confesses all her misdeeds against Charity since her cousin came to Harmony. But just as Kay finishes telling Father Lonnigan all her sins, Hecuba blasts her way into the church surrounded by a number of demons. To make matters worse, it is the Devil's Night, when evil creatures are at their strongest and not even a church is safe. And just to top it off, Hecuba plans to kill Father Lonnigan and take Kay's soul back, effective immediately.  
  
Chapter 3: Unexpected Powers  
  
You heard me boys, kill the priest and bring Kay to me for soul extraction, stat! Hecuba ordered with glee in her voice and several demons charged towards Kay and Father Lonnigan.  
  
Father Lonnigan managed to momentarily halt a few of the demons charging him by splashing holy water but Kay was frozen with fear and a demon grabbed her by the arms.  
  
Mistress wants your soul. the hideous creature rasped And what mistress wants, mistress gets.  
Kay screamed, instinctively pushing the demon away from her.  
  
Surprisingly, Kay's frantic push had enough force to break the demon's grip on her. She immediately punched the demon in the face as hard as she could, causing it to stagger back, holding its cheek, surprised that a mere human could hit it so hard. It snarled and slapped at her, wary of damaging its mistress' prize. Kay blocked the slap with a raised arm and punched the demon in the jaw, sending it flying backwards. Seeing their comrade having trouble with the human girl, whom Hecuba had said would be no threat, several demons charged Kay at once. She sidestepped the first one, grabbing hold as it passed her and using its momentum to send it flying. The next was met with a spin-kick to the face which knocked it down and the third got its torso peppered with a flurry of punches that doubled it over in pain, then it was sent sprawling by a tornado kick to the side.  
  
What're you idiots doing?! Hecuba berated her minions She's just one wimpy human girl! GET HER!  
  
Except for a few which continued to harass Father Lonnigan, who continued to keep them at bay with holy water and prayers, all the remaining demons turned to move towards Kay, who dropped into a fighting stance, her fear gone.  
  
I think you need a new starmap, Hecuba. she taunted Those demons seemed pretty weak to me.  
  
Hecuba growled in anger as her demons set upon Kay, who became a whirl of motion, punching and kicking and occasionally flipping through the air as she battled the horde of demons.  
  
*How am I doing this?* part of her mind wondered as she fought *I'm doing moves perfectly that I couldn't have hoped to do right after my last karate lesson.* Then her doubts were momentarily forgotten as she saw Father Lonnigan, now out of holy water, in the grip of a demon.  
  
Kay leaped at the demon, knocking it away from the priest with a flying kick, then knocking down another demon with a crescent kick.  
  
Father, are you OK? Kay asked  
Yes, I am. What about you Kay? Father Lonnigan answered  
Never better. I think Hecuba needs to see a new astrologer.  
You brat! Hecuba fumed I guess if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. Soul collection time! The witch extended her arm towards Kay and when the girl turned to face her, a stream of energy shot from Hecuba's finger to envelop Kay. Your soul is MINE! Kay cried out in pain as dark energy crackled across her body, her chest felt like it was being ripped open.I think if you give it half a chance, you'll actually enjoy not having a soul.  
Kay screamed in pain and defiance You can't have it!  
You don't have a choice! Now save yourself some pain and let me have your soul.  
Fight her Kay! Father Lonnigan encouraged the stricken girl Do not let her steal your soul.  
Who said anything about stealing? Hecuba asked She sold me her soul fair and square, but you already know that, blinky. Or are you deaf too?  
She lies as she has always done, Kay. One cannot collect the same debt twice. She took your soul once, she cannot do so again unless you make a second agreement with her.  
Oh shut up. Hecuba used her free hand to throw a magical bolt at Father Lonnigan that sent him sprawling against a pew, somewhat dazed as Kay continued to writhe in the grip of Hecuba's magic. You know, Kay, Hecuba said in a conversational tone Once your soul is back in my hands and you're my obedient slave, I'll send you back to your house to kill Charity. Would you prefer to push her down the stairs, crush her skull with a heavy object, or strangle her with your own two hands?  
Kay grunted I... won't... do... it!  
Don't you get it, brat? You won't have a choice!  
I.... resisted... you... Arg... before! I'll do it.... again!  
You poor deluded fool! The only reason you were able to blab to that priest and Miguel was because I didn't tighten the screws all the way so you wouldn't draw much in the way of suspicion from your family and friends. This time, you're gonna be completely pre-programmed like a Terminator robot, and about as strong too, with my dark magic flowing through you.  
No! I refuse... to live... another minute... without... my soul! Kay responded defiantly despite the pain Hecuba's magic was inflicting on her. I'll die first!  
Enough of this! Hecuba intensified the magical beam extending from her hand to Kay's chest and chanted a spell Over the teeth, past the gums, look out vial, here it comes!  
  
Kay howled in agony as a white light started shining from her chest, bringing a grin to Hecuba's lips, but the witch's expression quickly changed to puzzlement as the white light didn't detach from Kay's chest like it should. Hecuba started pouring more power into her soul-extraction spell but she was about to discover that this action was a mistake. The light from her beam and Kay's chest became blinding and then there was an explosion of energy that sent both witch and girl flying in opposite directions. The next thing Kay knew, she was lying face up on the floor of the church with Father Lonnigan shaking her awake.  
  
Kay. Kay! he said Are you alright?  
Did you get the number of that bus that fell on me? Kay groaned What happened?  
Hecuba was attempting to steal your soul when there was an explosion and then all was silent. It felt like powerful forces of good and evil striking each other with great force.  
Feels like something definitely struck me. Kay held her head as she sat up I don't feel cold so I guess I've still got my soul. Kay looked towards the destroyed doorway and saw a stirring form on the ground there Hecuba! That explosion must have decked her too.  
Did anybody see the tags on that Hellhound that trampled me? the witch said dizzily as she sat up  
Dear Lord in heaven, Father Lonnigan stood up and started praying, holding out his cross I beseech you to banish this great evil from your house, that it may return nevermore. A golden light issued from the cross as Hecuba began to slide along the floor towards the doorway as if she were being pushed by an invisible force.  
Hey? What's going on here?  
I think you're being ejected, Hecuba. Kay remarked as Hecuba's slide accelerated sharply  
You think you can get rid of me so easily!? Hecuba shouted as her slide turned into full flight and she literally flew out the door screaming in anger before she turned into a ball of red light which disappeared into the distance.  
As a matter of fact, yes. Father Lonnigan calmly said as Hecuba's screams receded into the distance and then he strode towards the blasted doorway with a confidence belying his blindness.  
Father, where are you going? Kay asked as she ran up to help him avoid the debris strewn around the inside of the church in the aftermath of the attack  
The witch gained entry to the church by creating a hole in the shield which protects it from evil. I must create a patch, as it were, to seal the breach so that no more evil creatures may enter.  
  
Father Lonnigan retrieved a container of holy water from a box next to the destroyed doorway and then walked just outside the church. He started uttering prayers and sprinkling holy water. As he did so, Kay thought she saw a slight shimmering in the air which persisted until the blind priest had finished and come back inside. No sooner had Father Lonnigan announced that the church was again safe, than a white light came down from the ceiling and materialized in front of them in the form of a young girl dressed in white, the very same girl who had been watching the confessional earlier and disappeared when Hecuba blasted her way in.  
  
Hello Kay. she greeted I see your powers have awakened. I was beginning to think they never would but then you surprised me yet again.  
You're the angel that convinced me to tell Miguel about Charity being thrown into Hell. Kay said softly Wait a minute. What powers? Those demons were just weak because Hecuba got her dates mixed up.  
No, tonight is indeed the Devil's Night, when evil creatures are much stronger than normal. Your powers are different than most in that you cannot cast spells or create other magical effects, but they are there nonetheless. You have the Power of the Warrior, granting you greater than normal strength, agility, fortitude, and fighting skill, so that you can battle the minions of evil on their own terms.  
If that's so, then how come I've never noticed them before? I can think of a few times in the past when super strength would've come in handy.  
For the past year and more, your heart and soul have been too burdened down from the sins you committed against Charity, thus preventing your power from coming forth. Only now that you have realized the error of your ways and sought the Lord's forgiveness have the chains you placed upon yourself been broken. Once you had confessed your sins, the fear you experienced upon seeing Hecuba and her minions entering the church was enough to cause you to manifest, bringing your powers fully awake.  
And allowing me to kick some demon butt. Kay muttered What about before, when Hecuba tried to take my soul and there was an explosion instead?  
I should think that would be obvious. Father Lonnigan interrupted before the angel girl could answer She had no right to your soul and you refused to allow her to steal it. Her darkness and your light mixed like volatile chemicals, creating that explosion.  
Approximately right, Father. the angel girl said As he said, Hecuba had no right to your soul and when her spell failed to produce the expected results, she poured more energy into it than was safe, sparking a defensive reaction from your soul. There are evil spells which can rip the soul from an unwilling subject, but the process would take hours and require for the victim to be physically restrained and tortured, or even near death.  
Kay was sighed So now I'm Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Does this mean I'm gonna be crossing swords with Hecuba on a regular basis? If I am, I don't like my chances considering how she immobilized me so easy.  
You will not be alone. There is an ancient prophecy about a fellowship called the Guardians of Good' who would come together in the year of the great battle between good and evil.  
Wait a minute... Around New Year's Jessica found some info on the Internet about a battle between good and evil that would happen this year!  
That is correct. The prophecy mentions Three from a family plagued by evil' as being among those who are the Guardians of Good.  
Well, my family's sure been a target of evil, what with that old pendant turning Charity evil while she was wearing it, and then Hecuba showing up and doing her voodoo recently.  
Actually, it refers to the Standish family, from which your mother descends. In 1693, your ancestress, Prudence Standish, witnessed a woman performing an act of witchcraft, that woman was convicted and burned at the stake. She then swore vengeance against Prudence vowing to destroy her entire family line.  
  
Years later she burned the church where Prudence was being married. The groom was killed but Prudence escaped, she and her entire family left Harmony and settled elsewhere, Prudence eventually falling in love and marrying another man. Ever since, while evil tried to destroy them, each successive generation has become more and more powerful in their psychic ability to combat evil, culminating in this generation.  
Wait a sec, if she was burned at the stake, how'd she burn the church years later?  
The more powerful witches have the ability to rejuvenate their bodies even after death, the time required to complete their restoration to life depending on the way they died. Mundane means such as hanging and burning cannot truly destroy one of these powerful witches, that requires real power, such as that possessed by Father Lonnigan and your cousin Charity. You are one of the three in the prophecy, Charity is another, your sister Jessica, though her powers do not lie along the lines of combat, will be the third.  
Whoa. Me, Charity, and Jessica are gonna have to fight the forces of evil? I don't know if I can handle this.  
You three will not be alone. The text of the prophecy describes the other members of the Guardians of Good as well. Some you already know, others will be guided to you. Never despair Kay, no one who battles evil is ever truly alone, you will always have someone watching over you from on high.  
OK, so who are these other Guardians of Good? Where can we find them?  
I'm sorry Kay, I can tell you no more. Goodbye and good luck in the battles to come. the angel girl turned into a ball of white light once again and floated up to the church ceiling.  
Wait! I need you to tell me more! Kay called to her, but it was too late, she was gone.   
Do not fear Kay. Father Lonnigan comforted Kay I believe she gave us enough information to begin the work. It must be possible to find the text of the prophecy she mentioned. That will give a blueprint to finding these others who you, Charity, and Jessica will fight alongside in the battle to come.  
Yeah, you're right. Reese or Jessica should be able to find it on the Internet, I mean, if it couldn't be found, the angel would have told us the whole thing, right?  
God helps those who help themselves. If he gave us everything we needed on a silver platter, we would grow lazy and weak.  
Yeah, I suppose. I guess we should start cleaning up the place. Hecuba really made a mess. As Kay spoke, she noticed that the bodies of the defeated demons had vanished and the sound of sirens were heard rapidly approaching.  
Do not trouble yourself Kay. The church custodian should be able to handle the cleanup.  
I dunno, the place looks pretty trashed.  
  
As Kay spoke, several police officers, led by Police Chief Sam Bennett, ran in.  
  
Kay! Father Lonnigan! Are you two alright? he asked This place looks like a bomb went off in here!  
Yeah Dad, Kay answered We're OK.  
You may relax, my son, Father Lonnigan said The vandals responsible have fled.  
Did you see any of them before they ran? Sam asked  
They... looked like demons. Kay said Musta been masks, pretty scary ones.  
They were evil of the vilest sort. Father Lonnigan clarified  
Yeah, they must've been, to set off a bomb in a church like this. Sam muttered Kay, are you sure you didn't see anything about the guys who did this that might help identify them?  
Kay answered All I saw was the demonic faces.  
Alright, I'll have an officer escort you home.  
I can get home on my own, Dad.  
No arguments Kay. The guys who did this might still be nearby and if they set off a bomb in a church, they might do almost anything to a girl they saw walking home alone on the street.  
  
Kay knew that, with her newly awakened powers, she'd be more able to defend herself than the average policeman but she couldn't tell her father that without sounding nuts so she didn't protest any further. As the policeman walked her home, Kay reflected on how she had managed to defeat all of Hecuba's demons on her own and the new responsibility that had been placed firmly on her shoulders.  
  
*One day you're evil's pawn, a day or 2 later it's your job to trash it.* Kay thought to herself *I can't disappoint God or whoever it was that decided to give me a second chance. I've got to do my best to stop the evil. First on the list: If any demons get anywhere near Charity, I take em out.*  
  
Meanwhile, in the Harmony woods, Luis and Sheridan were walking through the forest, reflecting on a recent revelation in their relationship.  
  
Hard to believe a simple noodle could tell us whether or not we were destined to be together. Sheridan said  
It's worked for every happy couple in Harmony. Luis answered  
I guess with all those testimonials, I can't really argue.  
  
Sheridan's thoughts drifted back to the previous night. Luis had taken her to a Chinese restaurant called Sally Chin's House of Noodles, across the street from The Book Cafe. There, she had met Sally Chin, whom Luis had asked to administer the test to see if they were meant to be together as a couple, the so-called Love Noodle.  
  
Sally went into the kitchen to prepare the Love Noodle, where she performed a ritual that only her trusted kitchen staff ever observed her doing. She retrieved a specially prepared long noodle from an intricately decorated pot and placed it on a silver wok. Then she took a metal box off a shelf and unlocked it with a key she kept on a chain around her neck. Sally removed a small jar of moist flour from the box and opened it, shaking a little into her palm. With her other hand, she sprinkled pinches of the flour over the noodle as she chanted in Mandarin, the flour glittering strangely as she did so, though no glitter was visible when it was in the jar or her palm.  
  
Noodle of love. Noodle of life. You'll help a couple get through strife. As they chew, if their love is true, together will stay you, until their lips do meet in a kiss, to prove their love is not just a tryst. But if their love is not true, then break must you, that they know they are not meant to be.  
  
The spell finished, Sally closed the jar, placed it back in the box, closed and locked the box, then placed it back on the shelf. She took out a large bowl and plate and gingerly laid the noodle in the bowl with each end of the noodle peeking over the lip of opposite sides of the bowl. The plate and bowl with noodle were then carried out into the dining room by Sally to the waiting Sheridan and Luis.  
  
The two lovers each took an end of the Love Noodle in their mouths and began eating towards the middle, the length of noodle between them growing shorter until their lips met in a kiss.  
  
See, I knew you two were meant for each other. Sally smiled as Sheridan and Luis reluctantly broke their kiss The Love Noodle is always right.  
But how? Sheridan asked How is it so accurate?  
Ancient family secret. Sally said mysteriously The secret of the Love Noodle has been in my family for generations.  
Sheridan, you should know better than to ask a magician her secrets. Sally's eyes widened slightly at Luis' jibe but got her face back under control before either of them noticed.  
Oh, I'm not a magician, Luis. Just a simple restaurant owner. Sally replied aloud, but to herself she thought *Now mother, SHE was a magician, a great one, but I was never able to master much besides the Love Noodle.*  
A restaurant owner who runs the best Chinese restaurant in Harmony.  
Well, with an endorsement like that, what else can I do but get you a nice feast to celebrate your newly confirmed love?  
Hey, thanks Sally.  
  
Sally smiled and went back to the kitchen to get the cooks working on Sheridan & Luis' dinner. As she did, Ethan and Theresa entered the restaurant and, sighting Sheridan and Luis, came over to their table and sat down. Theresa was ecstatic over the news that Sheridan and Luis had passed the test and proposed that Sheridan and Luis share a double wedding with her and Ethan. Although Luis and Sheridan were not sure about it, Theresa was not to be discouraged. The older couple was saved from more discussion of a double wedding as Sally returned with the first course of the feast for Luis and Sheridan. Theresa took the opportunity to ask the restauranteur to administer the Love Noodle test to her and Ethan, to which Sally readily agreed.  
  
Sally went and prepared another noodle with the same spell she had used before, then brought it out for Theresa and Ethan. Theresa's spirits only rose after she and Ethan ate their Love Noodle all the way to the middle just as Luis and Sheridan had. Both couples thoroughly enjoyed their feast and had left in high spirits. As Sheridan's thoughts drifted back to the present, another thought flashed through her mind, one that had little logical basis but seemed a certainty nonetheless.  
  
she said I think the answers to your father's disappearance are close at hand.  
What're you talking about Sheridan?Luis asked Have you remembered something about the night he disappeared?  
No... I don't know why I said that. I just have a feeling that the answers are close. As if there's a book in front of me that I just have to open, but I don't know what page to turn to.  
Well, don't worry about it Sheridan. Luis stroked his girlfriend's blonde locks If you did see what happened to my father that night, you'll find the right page in that book eventually.  
But I know how much it would mean to you to know what happened to your father. If I do know something, maybe we should have Eve hypnotize me to find out what?  
You remember how Julian reacted the last time Eve hypnotized you, and that was just to get to the bottom of your nightmares. If Julian or Alistair find out we're digging around inside your head for info about my father's disappearance, it's anyone's guess what they'll do. The fact that they cut those pages out of your mother's diaries and shredded that file on my father proves they have something to hide.  
I suppose my father and brother can be rather ruthless at times. Sheridan glumly agreed  
Don't worry your pretty head about it, Sheridan. If you did see something that could blow the secret wide open, the fact that you think the answer's close probably means it's about to pop to the surface on its own. Anyway, right now, I can think of things I'd rather think about besides my father.  
Such as?  
Such as, Luis kissed Sheridan   
Sheridan smiled One of my favorite subjects too.  
  
While Luis and Sheridan kissed passionately in the woods, Julian Crane was reading a book in the study on the ground floor of the Crane mansion. It was not just any book, however, it was a book on how to commit the perfect murder and Julian was taking notes as he tried to figure out how best to kill his sister Sheridan and her boyfriend Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald. As he wrote down another line, the phone rang.  
  
Julian Crane here. Julian answered the phone  
You still haven't figured out how you're going to kill Sheridan and Luis? The reproachful voice of Julian's father, Alistair Crane, came over the phone I'm very disappointed in you, Julian. Usually only takes me an hour or two to devise a plan for an enemy's untimely death. You've been working on it for two days now and you haven't even decided what mode of death to use, much less the details.  
Well, I don't have your experience, Father.  
Another of your many faults. Fortunately, I've taken the burden of planning their demise off of your tiny little mind. I had a not so little something shipped over just for the occasion.  
What are you talking about?  
Sheridan and Luis are walking in the woods right now, which makes it the perfect time for my plan to be set in motion. Go to the cottage and retrieve something of Sheridan's that has her scent on it, then head for the kennels on the estate, and whatever you do don't forget some wolfsbane. Let the beast in cage 11 sniff the item and then let it out of the cage. Make sure you're holding the wolfsbane when you open it, wouldn't want you to be the first victim. Though it wouldn't be much of a loss, anyway.  
Father, you're not talking about what I think you're talking about, are you? It's too cruel to sick that on them. Sheridan's my sister, your daughter.  
If she remembers what happened the night we dealt with Martin Fitzgerald, the Crane empire will be destroyed for certain. Now do as I say!  
Yes father. I'll do as you say. Julian hung up the phone and departed to follow his father's instructions.  
  
Meanwhile, Kay Bennett arrived home from the church to find her younger sister Jessica tapping away on her laptop in the living room as Miguel and Charity sat together on the couch. Charity turned her head to gaze at Kay as her cousin came through the door.  
  
Kay, you're shining so brightly. Charity said. Although to normal sight, there was nothing different about Kay, Charity's eyes saw a bright white aura emanating from her.  
What're you talking about Charity? Miguel asked, not seeing anything unusual about Kay  
It's a holy light, from deep within her soul.  
I don't see any light, Charity. Jessica frowned Are you sure you're feeling alright?  
I think she's fine. Kay declared The most incredible thing happened to me not too long ago.  
  
Before Kay could say anything else, Reese came in through the front door, palmtop computer in hand.  
  
You guys are not gonna believe what I found! the bespectacled teen said as he entered  
Reese, do you mind? Jessica chastised him Kay was just about to tell us how she's seen God.  
Not God, Kay countered Just an angel, after Hecuba and some demons busted into the church.  
All the other teens exclaimed at once  
Yeah, I was there for confession when, BOOM! Hecuba blew the doors in and she & her demon minions marched right in.  
That's impossible! Charity said in disbelief My mother taught me that creatures of evil, like demons and witches, couldn't go into a church.  
When she came in, Hecuba said something about making a hole in the barrier that was supposed to protect the church.  
Are you alright? Miguel asked his friend You must've been scared to death.  
I'm better than alright. I was scared to death when I saw Hecuba, but once I started kicking demon butt, my fear went out the window.  
Kicking demon butt? Reese said in disbelief There is no way you could have fought a bunch of demons AND Hecuba and won. Are you sure you didn't get hit on the head?  
I did so fight some demons and I did win. The angel explained how I did it. Apparently, I've got the Power of the Warrior, making me stronger, faster, and tougher than a normal person.  
OK, now I know you've sustained a concussion. Reese declared Demons like those that came though the portal in Charity's closet are quite strong. It took everything Miguel had to manage to fight them off while you, Kay, are a wimp, no offense.  
So I'm a wimp, am I?  
  
Kay grabbed a hold of the back of Reese's shirt with one hand and lifted him into the air.  
  
Hey! What the!? the taller teen was very surprised as he kicked his feet without them touching the ground  
Still think I'm a wimp Reese? Kay grinned  
Alright! Alright! Put me down!  
Since you asked so nicely. Kay set Reese back down on his feet  
There has to be a logical explanation for what just happened. For Kay to do what she just did, she should have biceps the size of baseballs but she looks the same as always.  
The logical explanation, Jessica said Is that Kay's super strong.  
Kay, did the angel say anything else? Charity asked  
Kay answered Something real important. She said we were mentioned in a prophecy about the Guardians of Good.' Reese, I need you to see if you can find the whole thing. It includes the words Three from a family plagued by evil.'  
Guardians of Good? Three from a family plagued by evil? Reese blinked That's in the prophecy I wanted to tell you guys about when I came in!  
Reese, how could you know what to look for before Kay even told you about what the angel said? Miguel asked  
I wasn't searching for the words Kay just gave me. I was thinking about the guy who helped you rescue Charity from Hell, Mordecai Devilslayer, and thought I'd see if I could find any information on him. The search engines I tried came up dry on his name. Then I thought about that Army of the Lord' that he said he was part of. I started playing around with that until I got a hit on soldier of the Almighty.' Reese tapped his palmtop and it displayed the prophecy he'd found. Here it is. Have a listen.  
  
_In the year of the great battle between good and evil, the Guardians of Good will assemble. Three from a family plagued by evil, the Warrior, the Seer, and the Savior. One who is a daughter of darkness and child of light, never apart from her teacher. One who is the true love of one of the Three. One who combines alchemy with the magic of machines. One who is the destined love of the daughter of darkness. Lastly, one who is a soldier of the Almighty. These heroes will combat the darkness where they find it. Vanquishers of all that is evil, or doomed to destruction with all the righteous._  
  
There was a moment of silence after Reese finished reading the prophecy as the teens contemplated what they had just heard.  
  
Now that we've heard the prophecy, Jessica was first to break the silence We've gotta figure out what it means.  
She's right, Charity agreed My mother often said that knowing what a prophecy says is easy, but knowing what it means takes work. They're never very specific or clear.  
Like that last line. Miguel said Does it mean we win and get rid of all the evil, or does it mean we lose and every good person on Earth suffers?  
I think it means there are two possible futures. Reese theorized One where good wins, and one where evil prevails. It's an open-ended prophecy. Either one could happen, depending on what we do now and in the future.  
OK, let's start puzzling this out. Kay began We know from what the angel told me, that the three are me, Charity, and Jessica-  
Jessica interrupted I can't be in the prophecy! I'm not a fighter, I don't have any powers. Maybe the other one is mom? She's always having premonitions.  
The angel was pretty specific, but don't worry about the fighting. I'm obviously the Warrior, Charity's gotta be the Savior, considering how Hecuba wants her dead so much, which makes you the Seer, baby sister.  
I don't know about this...  
Hey, you're the one who found that info on the Net that said there would be a big battle between good and evil this year. The same battle in the first line of the prophecy.  
You'll do fine, Jessica. Charity assured her cousin Your power will come when you need it.  
The true love of one of the three has to be me. Miguel declared Charity and I share a love that can be nothing but true love.  
Now we just gotta figure out who the others are and where to find them. Kay announced  
It's not going to be easy. Reese noted These other descriptions aren't exactly the sort I can plug into a search engine.  
Well then, we'll just have to try to figure out what the words could mean. Miguel said Let's do some brainstorming here.  
  
While the teens tried to figure out how to find the remaining Guardians of Good, next door, Tabitha and Timmy were enjoying the unique drink called a Martimmy and talking.  
  
Timmy said A few days ago, you were telling Timmy about how Grace and Jessica and Kay have powers like Charity, but you only got a chance to tell Timmy about how Grace can put curses on people before Hecuba barged in. the living doll took a sip of his Martimmy What about Kay and Jessica? What powers do they have?  
Well Tim-Tim, Tabitha began Jessica is a seer and a portalsmith.  
What does that mean?  
It means her powers have two aspects. First the seer part: She can see things that are far away or even in the future. She can also sense the properties of magical objects or spells. As for the portalsmith part, she can create magical portals to other places on Earth, or even into Hell or other dimensions, allowing for rescues and such.  
Wow. What about Kay?  
Well, Kay-  
Is a complete and utter BRAT! Hecuba's furious voice preceded her appearance in Tabitha's living room. Somehow she managed to completely ruin my attack on the church! She managed to KO every single demon I brought with me. Energy was literally crackling from Hecuba's body, she was so angry. Talk about substandard labor! I was assured that they were tough but every one of them was a WIMP! All of them together couldn't handle one human girl! A bolt of energy arced to the wall creating a puff of smoke and a loud bang which caused Timmy to instinctively duck but Tabitha was unfazed.  
Sounds like Kay's powers have awakened. Tabitha said calmly  
Powers? What powers? That brat doesn't have any powers.  
Oh yes she does. Kay has the Power of the Warrior, which fits with her beating up your demons. That attack on the church is what the Tac-Nuke spell was for, wasn't it? Tonight's the Devil's Night, isn't it? A few years ago I figured out it would happen sometime early this year but after I lost my powers, I never got around to refining my calculations. But my powers have felt a little stronger all night, not up to my usual standards, but still more juice than I've had in quite a while.  
Yeah, so what if it is?  
So that's why you needed the Tac-Nuke spell in a hurry! You were planning to attack the church tonight when the stars came into alignment. Get Lonnigan out of the way of your next potshot at Charity.  
Potshot?! I had her cold until Miguel and that knight slaughtered the squad taking her to Bezzazulano's palace and then got her back through the portal!  
It was indeed a potshot! Throwing a living person into Hell in order to kill them is a gamble at best. If they manage to avoid the dangerous denizens, it can take hours or sometimes even a day or two before their aura dims to the point where the fires will burn them, leaving plenty of time for a rescue mission to go off.  
Enough of this! Hecuba brought her hands together in front of her body and began forming a ball of flame between them It's past time for me to kill you and your little doll so say goodbye, Tabby!  
  
As Hecuba was about to throw her fireball at Tabitha, Sheridan and Luis were deep in the woods when they heard a strange growling.  
  
What's that? Sheridan asked, suddenly concerned  
Sounds like a wolf. Luis answered If we're still and quiet, it shouldn't bother us.  
  
The wolf bounded out of the bushes and into Luis and Sheridan's sight. They could tell at once that it was no ordinary wolf. It was huge, far larger than an ordinary wolf, its fur was bright silver, and its razor sharp teeth gleamed in the moonlight. Sheridan's eyes widened as she saw it, images coming unbidden to her mind.  
  
*It's a Dire Wolf!* flashed through Sheridan's mind, though she didn't know how she instinctively knew what it was  
  
The Dire Wolf barked loudly at the couple and charged, snapping at them. Luis grabbed a stout branch lying against a nearby rock and threw it into the Dire Wolf's mouth. The beast's massive jaws crunched through the thick branch like a human's jaws would crunch through a soup cracker.  
  
Run Sheridan! Luis called to his beloved and they took off running as the Dire Wolf paused to spit the pieces of wood out if its mouth.  
  
The massive beast pursued the couple through the woods, growling and barking all the way. Luis and Sheridan's flight ended abruptly as they barely stopped themselves from running over the edge of a cliff.  
  
Uh oh. Dead end. Sheridan gasped as the Dire Wolf's growls grew closer  
I hope this's got enough stopping power to bring that thing down. Luis said as he drew his gun  
  
As the Dire Wolf burst out of the trees, Luis leveled his gun at it but it lunged at him before he could fire and bit the gun in half, narrowly missing Luis' fingers and causing him to drop his gun in shock. Sheridan took a step back and the ground beneath her foot crumbled, causing her to fall off the cliff. Luis grabbed hold of her hand but his foothold suddenly gave way as well and both tumbled off the cliff with jagged rocks far below.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Heheh. A double cliffhanger this time. Tabby and Timmy about to be toasted by Hecuba, and Luis and Sheridan falling to their doom. Oh whatever will happen to them? If you want to find out, you'll just have to wait for chapter 4.  



	4. The Coven Convenes

(Type a title for your page here) Guardians of Good  
By: Jumper Prime  
  
For Disclaimer see chapter 1  
  
Last time on Guardians of Good: Hecuba's attack on the church was foiled by none other than Kay, who used newly awakened powers to defeat the demons, then Father Lonnigan banished the witch from the church. Then the angel girl told Kay of a prophecy stating that she, her sister Jessica, and Charity were among the membership of a group called the Guardians of Good who were destined to battle evil. Now, Kay and the others must use the prophecy to find the other Guardians of Good. Meanwhile, angered from her defeat at the church, Hecuba prepared to incinerate Tabitha and Timmy with a fireball. Finally, Julian set loose a savage Dire Wolf to hunt down and kill Sheridan and Luis, who fall off a cliff as it attacks them.  
  
Chapter 4: The Coven Convenes  
  
Sheridan and Luis tumbled off the cliff hand-in-hand with jagged rocks 50 feet below. As they fell, images flashed through Sheridan's mind: Martin Fitzgerald, as he appeared before his disappearance, a small rock floating in mid-air, lines of colored light crisscrossing the air with no visible source, and a book full of arcane symbols. Strange words also ran though her mind over and over again. Sheridan found herself whispering those words even though they were in a language she didn't recognize. As Sheridan spoke the strange words, the air around her and Luis started to glow and their headlong fall started to slow.  
  
What's going on? Why haven't we hit bottom yet? Luis said in puzzlement as he realized they should have already landed on the rocks, but Sheridan seemed in a trance as she continued saying the magic words.  
  
About a minute later, Sheridan and Luis floated down to land lightly on their feet on the beach underneath the cliff. Once their feet touched the sandy ground, Sheridan stopped speaking and the strange light faded.  
  
Luis said Are you alright?  
Umm, I think so. Sheridan answered after a moment  
I don't understand. I know we fell off that cliff. It's gotta be 50 feet high, yet we landed light as a feather. At the very least we shoulda broken every bone in our bodies but neither of us even has a scratch.  
Uh, Luis... Sheridan said tiredly I feel... As she spoke, Sheridan started to fall forward  
Luis exclaimed as he caught his girlfriend  
So tired...  
Don't worry Sheridan, I'll get you back to the cottage so you can rest. So saying, Luis hefted Sheridan in his arms and started carrying her back to the cottage, at the same time keeping an eye out for the monstrous wolf that had almost gotten them.  
  
While Luis and Sheridan had had a narrow and unexplained escape, in Tabitha's living room things looked bleak for Tabitha and Timmy as Hecuba was about to roast them with a fireball.  
  
Say goodbye, Tabby! Hecuba cackled and drew back her arm to throw the fireball she held in her hand when a teenage girl in a black witch dress and pointy hat appeared out of nowhere near the doorway to the kitchen.  
Hold, bungler! she said in a stern voice Throw that fireball and you will be the next to burn!  
Hecuba paused in surprise Who're you calling a bungler? The bungler's the one I'm about to toast, her and her little helper.  
You are the bungler, Hecuba. The masters are not pleased with your failure tonight and have sent me to take action.  
Timmy whispered to Tabitha as Hecuba and the new witch argued Who's this lady?  
I don't know, Tim-Tim, Tabitha whispered back But since she's keeping Hecuba from killing us, I'd say for now we should consider ourselves on her side.  
You and what demon army, sister? Hecuba growled at the new witch And who are you, anyway?  
My name is Diana, the witch answered And I don't need an army considering the amount of power you used up in your failed attack. An attack you claimed would be as easy as strangling a newborn babe! Because of your incompetence, Operation Faithless has been put on indefinite hold! Diana snarled as she thrust her arm out towards Hecuba, palm open, and a shockwave passed through the air and hit Hecuba, sending the witch flying across the room as her fireball winked out.  
Umm, excuse me. Tabitha said What's this Operation Faithless you're talking about?  
You didn't even tell her!? Diana snarled at Hecuba  
Why? She couldn't do anything to help and this was my deal! Hecuba answered as she got to her feet  
You used MY Tac-Nuke spell, didn't you? Tabitha interrupted And you know you still haven't returned my spellbook despite borrowing it 2 days ago.  
Look brat, Hecuba growled Partially depleted or not, I've still got enough juice to take you down.  
And have you enough energy to defeat the Infernal Overlords residing in the basement of this house? Diana countered I suggest you check with them before taking further action against myself and Mistress Lennox.  
MISTRESS Lennox!? Hecuba's voice held a tone of angry confusion You have got to be kidding me! That washed up old hag!?  
Timmy whispered to Tabitha Why is Hecuba so bent outta shape about Diana calling you mistress?  
Because Timmy, Tabitha answered Among witches, it's a term of respect reserved for the leader of a coven.  
Timmy didn't know you were in charge of a coven. What's a coven, anyway?  
A coven is a name for a group of witches, but I haven't been part of a coven for centuries and I was never the leader of one.  
I am quite serious, Hecuba. Diana said Go down to the basement and check with the masters yourself if you like.  
I'm gonna do just that and once I straighten things out down there, I'm gonna come back up here and straighten you out! Hecuba responded and stormed off to the basement  
So, what's this Operation Faithless' Hecuba botched? Tabitha asked as Hecuba headed for the basement  
Operation Faithless, Diana began Was a plan to unleash the forces of evil on the whole of this world. Simultaneous attacks on every major place of worship on Earth: Westminster Abbey, The Vatican, The Dome of the Rock, Stonehenge, and hundreds more. All to occur on the Devil's Night when our forces would be unimpeded by the holy protections normally associated with the targets. With every major locus of holy energy destroyed, the way would have been open for Lord Lucifer to send his most powerful servants, the 13 Archdukes of Hell, all their lieutenants, and armies of lesser demons sufficient to bring the sickeningly good people of Earth to their knees in supplication to us!  
Sounds to me like one church out of hundreds wouldn't put that much of a crimp in the plan. Maybe a regiment or 2 of lesser demons would have to stay in the barracks but that wouldn't justify scrubbing the whole operation.  
Except that Hecuba's attack on the Harmony church was the linchpin of the entire operation. Harmony is the current focal point for the conflict between good and evil and the destruction of the church closest to the focal point would have released a flare of dark energy big enough to blanket the globe. High noon one minute, darkest night the next, and all good-aligned wards completely neutralized, including the angel-generated barriers around the churches and other places of worship to be attacked.  
  
But that incompetent Hecuba blew it! And what stopped her? One blind priest plus a stripling of a girl not even aware of the power she wielded and had only just manifested at the moment the attack began! As Diana spoke, energy crackled off her body as it had off Hecuba's not long ago The first Devil's Night in half a century WASTED because of one overconfident witch who didn't know what she was doing! the young witch sighed Every assault team will be waiting all night for a signal that will not be coming.  
That's Hecuba for you. Decides what to do before she figures out the consequences if it goes wrong and makes excuses after it does. It's how I defeated her 300 years ago, before I locked her up in that dreary cave. She tried a Montezuma's Revenge spell on me and I reflected it back at her, put her down for the count and I walled her up in that cave to, well, reflect on her mistakes.   
  
Tabitha, Timmy, and Diana shared a laugh at Tabitha's small joke as Hecuba trudged back into the room after consulting with her bosses in the basement, not the least bit happy with what they had told her.  
  
And what are you three laughing about? the disgruntled witch asked crossly  
Mistress Lennox was just telling a funny anecdote. I assume you have been told your new role in things? Diana answered  
If I hadn't heard it straight from their mouths, I wouldn't believe it. Hecuba groused But THIRD in command!?! I gotta answer to a teenager... Waitasec, exactly how old are you, anyway?  
I'm 227 years old. Granted, much younger than you, but when you can rejuvenate your body to any age you like, as we can, chronological age tends to become somewhat meaningless.  
You're over 200 years old and you're still not an adult? Timmy said in awe Gee, it sure takes witches a long time to grow up.  
And who are you, little one? Diana knelt down to look into Timmy's face as she spoke  
The name's Timmy, Tabby's bestest pal. She tells Timmy everything. Would you like a Martimmy?  
A... Martimmy? Umm, alright. I'll try one.  
OK, just a sec. Timmy ran to the kitchen to get a clean glass for Diana as the witch in question stood back up and turned to Tabitha  
Mistress Lennox, what did I just agree to try? And will I regret it?  
Oh, you won't regret it. Tabitha answered A Martimmy is a rather delightful drink that Timmy invented, hence the name. Rather an elitist one, when you think about it, as you can count the number of people who have ever drunk it on the fingers of one hand, and that includes those in this house.  
  
Timmy returned from the kitchen with a glass suitable for Martimmy drinking, poured some of the concoction from the pitcher into the glass, and handed the glass to Diana. The young witch sipped the drink cautiously, then her eyes widened and she drank a bit more.  
  
This is quite good! she exclaimed And he created it all on his own? When Tabitha nodded, Diana continued Mistress Lennox, your homunculus is amazingly intelligent. Best I've ever been able to manage is one that can do simple tasks after I give exact instructions. For anything more complex than stirring a cauldron, I have to watch it closely.  
Tabby, what's a homan.. Homon...? Timmy asked, stumbling over the complex word  
Tabitha corrected, emphasizing each syllable  
Yeah, what is it?  
A homunculus is an artificially constructed being, brought to life by magic, like a golem or a living doll. You, my boy, are a homunculus.  
  
Look, enough of this cocktail hour. Hecuba said angrily We're supposed to be a coven, that means we're supposed to be plotting Charity's demise or whatever our friends' in the basement want us to do. Right?  
I suppose it might be a good idea to get down to business. Diana responded as she continued to sip her Martimmy If it's alright with you, Mistress Lennox?  
By all means. Tabitha agreed  
Very well. I was dispatched here because the light is brightening. The forces of good are becoming more powerful and in a big way.  
You're not talking about what I think you're talking about, are you?  
I'm afraid so. The Guardians of Good are starting to assemble.  
Hecuba shrieked You mean that moldy oldy prophecy is coming true?  
Yes, it is.  
Well, if we know they're assembling, we gotta know who they are so we can take em out before they all get together, right?  
Only partially so. Currently, we only know the identities of four of the eight members: The Three and the true love of one of the Three: Kay Bennett, Jessica Bennett, Charity Standish, and Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald.  
You're kidding me! Those brats are supposed to trash all that is evil? Hecuba was almost laughing at this thought If they're the Guardians of Good, then the last line of the prophecy'll definitely end in our favor.  
There you go getting overconfident for the umpteenth time. Tabitha chastised her  
Yeah, isn't that how Tabby beat you 300 years ago and how Kay kicked your butt tonight? Timmy pointed out  
Quiet ragface, or I'll turn you into charcoal. Hecuba snarled  
You most assuredly will not. Tabitha said sternly Timmy is not to be torched, zapped, shredded, or otherwise destroyed by you. Understood, Hecuba?  
Yeah, yeah. Hecuba sighed I still don't get how you ended up leader of this coven and I ended up low witch on the burning pole.  
Obviously, our friends' in the basement realize that a General who knows the lay of the land and the forces arrayed against her, is more useful than one who has no idea what's she's doing and constantly underestimates the enemy. This drew a low growl from Hecuba but the redheaded witch didn't say anything  
Diana cleared her throat If I may continue?  
Oh, sorry. Go ahead.  
There is more. I assume you are familiar with Charity's energy progression structure?  
Her what? Timmy asked  
How her powers will develop, what she can do and approximately when in her development she would be able to do it. Tabitha calmly explained  
Yeah, yeah, Hecuba answered When she and Miguel make love, she'll come into her full powers and incinerate everything evil for 50 miles around, including us.  
There is slightly more to it than that. Diana clarified She can also manifest in the conventional way and gain the ability to use her powers as others do.  
Tabitha spit up the mouthful she had just sipped of her Martimmy You mean she could just manifest and burn us all to ash without making love to Miguel? That means we could be incinerated at any moment with no warning whatsoever!  
No, that would require her full power and for that she would still need to make love to Miguel. Sorry if I scared you unduly, Mistress Lennox. Conventional manifestation will not bring out her full power, but the power she will command will still be considerable.  
Tabitha wiped her brow We should be able to cope with something somewhat short of her full power. We do, after all, have the forces of darkness backing us.  
Hecuba snorted All we gotta do is rub that brat out before she manifests or sleeps with Miguel. Charity dies, prophecy is busted, we bring Hell to Harmony and then the world.  
That is our goal. Diana pointed out The execution, both literal and figurative, is another matter altogether. Personally, right now I would not trust any plan which you formulated on your own.  
The young today just have no respect for their elders. Hecuba sighed  
You'd be surprised how much two dismal failures in a row can erode the respect others have for someone. Tabitha deadpanned, somehow hiding the glee she must obviously feel at Hecuba's discomfort  
I've had enough of this! Hecuba grumbled You got any more info to tell us kid, or can I go back to my cave and drown my sorrows with a real drink?  
Diana answered I have told you all the information I was given.  
Good. I'm outta here! Hecuba disappeared almost before she had finished her sentence.  
Not the least bit interested in brainstorming a plan. Diana frowned If this is the zealousness with which she pursues her assignments, it's no wonder she's such a failure.  
Oh, she just needs to get used to the new state of affairs. Tabitha said Her ego's taken a pretty big hit tonight. First Kay singlehandedly foils her attack on the church and now she has to take orders from someone she'd been looking forward to killing, namely me.  
Couldn't happen to a nicer witch. Timmy smiled Timmy's real glad he doesn't have to worry about mean old Hecuba burning him up. Umm, she won't disobey your orders and kill Timmy anyway, will she?  
Fret not, little one. Diana patted Timmy on the head She's in the doghouse with our masters right now. Disobeying the leader of her coven and destroying said leader's prize homunculus could be the straw that broke the camel's back. She won't risk the severe punishment that would bring down upon her head.  
  
Tabitha leaned back on the couch and sipped her Martimmy. As she enjoyed the drink, the elder witch reflected on her sudden change in status. From a powerless witch with Hecuba eager for her head, to the leader of a coven containing Hecuba and a younger witch who seemed quite loyal, judging by her demeanor.  
  
So Diana, where in Harmony are you staying? Tabitha asked  
Actually, nowhere. the young witch answered I teleported straight here from my sanctum in Las Vegas. I'll have to procure some local housing.  
Oh, no worries there, dear, you can stay here with me and Timmy.  
I- Mistress Lennox, I couldn't impose-  
Nonsense dearie. It'll be no imposition at all. It'll be much simpler if we're both under the same roof and our respective covers will reinforce each other, to boot.  
I don't understand.  
It's actually very simple. You'll be my niece, Diana Lennox. The daughter of my recently departed brother, Alfred. I'm his only living relative, of course, and since he and his wife passed away in a tragic car accident recently, you've come to live with me. You should be able to do some spying on those brats too. Teenagers always seem to clam up when an adult enters the room, you know.  
An intriguing idea, Mistress Lennox.  
There's another thing. You can't be calling me Mistress Lennox' in front of those goody-goods. Get into the habit of calling me Tabitha, or, if you feel the need to be formal, Aunt Tabitha. You should also see about arriving in town by mundane means. People would get suspicious if you were suddenly living in my house with no one having seen you arrive.  
Some more appropriate clothes would seem to be in order as well. Diana snapped her fingers and suddenly her witch clothes had changed to a pink shirt, jeans, and sneakers, with a duffel bag slung over one shoulder and her long raven hair flowing halfway down her back.  
Excellent. But you'll need a coat too. It's rather chilly this time of year and mortal teenagers can't magically warm the air around them.  
  
Diana snapped her fingers again and she was wearing a winter coat in addition to her other clothes. The young witch then placed her index fingers against her temples and closed her eyes in concentration.  
  
There's a bus currently on its way to Harmony. she said in a low voice, eyes still closed It should reach the Harmony bus terminal sometime tomorrow morning. There are many empty seats so I should be able to teleport aboard without anyone noticing.  
Tabitha smiled Make sure you keep your aura masked at all times, even before the bus reaches Harmony. Can't have any of the goody-goods next door sensing your true nature.  
Of course Mistress-  
Ah, ah, ah. Tabitha clucked her tongue at Diana Aunt Tabitha. I want you to either call me Tabitha or Aunt Tabitha at all times. Better you call me Tabitha in private than calling me Mistress Lennox in front of those goody-goods.  
As you wish.... Aunt Tabitha.  
That's better. Don't worry my dear, I was never one to insist on formalities. When you get here, you might want to think about knocking on the Bennetts' front door, as if you got the numbers mixed up. Sort of introduce yourself without it looking like you want to introduce yourself.  
A very good idea, Aunt Tabitha. They will suspect me no more than they would suspect you, their next door neighbor.  
Their eccentric next door neighbor. Tabitha agreed And remember, as far as everyone outside our coven is concerned, Timmy is just a doll I like to carry around with me.  
  
Tabitha and Diana spent a few more minutes working out the details of the younger witch's cover before she disappeared from Tabitha's living room to appear on the bus she had sensed earlier. After Diana vanished, Tabitha walked to the kitchen, took out an onion, and started chopping it up.  
  
Princess, why are you cutting up that onion? Timmy asked  
Because Timmy, the witch started to reply as her eyes were tearing up When I tell the Bennetts of my tragic loss, I should be crying or they'll get suspicious.  
What loss? If Tabby had a brother, he'd have been dead for a really, really long time already.  
Yes, but those goody-goods next door don't know that. Don't worry, I'll do all the talking and crying. You just sit in the crook of my arm and look adorable.  
  
Once the onion was completely chopped up and her tears were flowing well, Tabitha picked up Timmy and went over to the Bennett's backyard. She knocked frantically on the back door of the Bennett house as she reached it.  
  
Hello? Is anyone there? Tabitha called  
Tabitha, what's wrong? Grace asked as she opened the door and saw Tabitha crying Why are you crying?  
Oh, it's horrible Grace! Tabitha said with a very good imitation of anguish in her voice I got the worst phone call a few hours ago and I haven't been able to stop crying since!  
Come inside Tabitha, I'll get you some tea to calm you down and you can tell me what's happened. Grace was completely taken in by Tabitha's act and helped the older woman sit down at the kitchen table once Timmy had been placed in another chair. Grace then put a teakettle full of water on the stove and got out the tea bags and teacups Now, while the water's heating up, tell me what's wrong.  
Oh it's so awful. It's my brother Alfred...  
You've mentioned him once or twice in passing, has something happened to him?  
The worst thing! He and his wife.. They- Tabitha sniffled convincingly They've been killed in a car accident!  
Oh! I'm so sorry Tabitha. Grace took Tabitha's hands in a comforting grip as they rested on the table I know what it's like to lose a sibling, even if I only knew her through Charity.  
Yes, I remember you telling me about poor Faith. wiped a few tears from her eyes And my current situation very much parallels the one you experienced a little over a year ago. You see, my brother and his wife had a daughter, my niece, Diana.  
The poor dear. Is she alright?  
*Tabby sure is a great actress.* Timmy thought to himself as he sat in the chair, appearing for all the world to be a simple, inanimate doll *If Timmy didn't know better, he'd think she really had lost a brother.*  
Yes, she was at home when Alfred's car went off the road with him and Nancy in it. But I'm now her only living relative!  
What's going to happen to her? Grace asked as the teakettle whistled. She got up from the table, got the teakettle off the stove, and poured some water into each cup.  
She's on a bus, heading for Harmony right now. Tabitha answered as she dipped her tea bag in the cup, her tears starting to dry up. I couldn't let her be put in an orphanage, the poor dear, so she's going to be staying with me from now on. Tabitha cried a few more tears as she sipped her tea  
Tabitha, if there's anything we can do to help...  
Tabitha sipped her tea a moment, apparently thinking Perhaps if your girls could spend some time with her? She'll need friends here in Harmony, everyone she knows is back in Boston.  
When will her bus arrive? Sam could pick her up at the station and-  
Thank you Grace, but Diana's a very independent young lady. She can take a cab or something from the bus station to here. No need to trouble you or your good husband.  
Are you sure? It'd be no trouble.  
Oh, I don't even know what time her bus is supposed to arrive, just that it'll be in tomorrow morning, and I can't keep you and Sam on standby all morning waiting for her to call, which she probably won't even bother doing since she knows where I live. You'd be surprised how adept she is at getting around on her own. By now Tabitha's tears had stopped Ah, this tea and talking to you was just what an old girl like me needed. Thank you dearie.  
You're welcome. If you need anything, anything at all, just ask.  
Don't worry, I will. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really need to make up the spare room and teenager-proof the rest of my house. Tabitha smiled at her slight joke  
  
She finished off her tea and stood up, then retrieved Timmy from his chair and walked out the kitchen door into the backyard, from there returning to her own house. As Tabitha returned to her house, congratulating herself on her performance, a private jet was arriving at the Harmony Airport. The plane was emblazoned with the words Sorenson Metallurgy and had two passengers, in addition to the flight crew. The first passenger was the majority stockholder of Sorenson Metallurgy, 22 year old Matthew Sorenson, who had brown hair, blue eyes, was just under 6 feet tall and had an athletic build that was barely concealed by his tidy blue business suit. The other occupant was his faithful butler, Jacob, a distinguished man who looked to be in his 60's with greying hair and brown eyes, wearing a pristine black tuxedo.  
  
Harmony at last, Jacob. Matthew sighed I was beginning to think this flight would never end.  
Crossing several time zones can contribute to such thoughts, sir. Jacob responded in a dignified voice By the way, while you were using the lavatory, I took a call for you from Alistair Crane.  
Grandfather had some dealings with him a long time ago, didn't he?  
Yes, a few profitable ventures, but they parted on unfriendly terms after Master Maxwell found fault with Mr. Crane's business ethics, or lack thereof.  
What was he calling about?  
He had heard about your trip to Harmony and wished to convey an invitation for you to stay in the Crane Mansion for the duration of your visit.  
Did you explain to him that the family still owns the townhouse Grandfather used during his time in Harmony?  
Yes sir, I did. He seemed quite cordial about it and suggested you might find it pleasing to visit the Crane Mansion to discuss a new alliance between Sorenson Metallurgy and Crane Enterprises.  
I suppose I should at least listen to his proposal. But not until everything is squared away in the townhouse. How long after we arrive are the trucks supposed to arrive with the furniture and such?  
According to the schedule, allowing for traffic, we should arrive at the townhouse approximately eight and a half minutes before the trucks arrive.  
Very good, Jacob. I've heard some interesting things about Harmony. Things shouldn't be too dull if even half of them are true.  
Of course, sir. It is why you made this journey, after all.  
  
Meanwhile, in the cottage on the Crane Estate, Sheridan Crane slowly opened her eyes to find herself lying on her bed with no knowledge of how she got there.  
  
Wh-What happened? she whispered as she started to sit up  
You fainted. Luis answered from his position on the chair next to the bed Can't really blame you, after we fell off that cliff.  
I had the strangest dream. I was talking to Martin Fitzgerald, your father. He was saying that he was proud of me, but I can't remember what he was supposed to be proud about.  
That doesn't sound so strange. You're quite a woman. Luis grinned, prompting Sheridan to grin back, then Luis' expression became more serious When that monster wolf made us fall over that cliff, things got... strange. It was like gravity took a vacation or something.  
I... I can't remember what happened when we fell off the cliff. Everything right after we started falling until we reached the ground is really fuzzy. As Sheridan finished her sentence, Luis' cellphone range and he answered it.  
Lopez-Fitzgerald? What? Torn to shreds? Tranq guns broken in half... No, I'm not surprised. I told you when I called earlier, that thing crushed a tree branch in its mouth and was even able to bite my gun in half. No, I'm not kidding... Well, thanks for keeping me in the loop. You be careful, that thing's dangerous and if what you say is true, it's a killer. Luis closed his cellphone and put it away.  
Who was that?  
Animal Control. As soon as we got back here, I called them to tell them about the wolf that attacked us. They sent some guys out to bring it in, and they just found those guys torn to pieces and their tranq guns broken. Now they're sending out more guys with rifles to hunt it down. They can't let that thing kill anyone else.  
Luis! You saw it, that was a Dire Wolf! It's not just bigger with stronger jaws, its hide is tough as armor. Ordinary bullets might slow it down, but they can't stop it unless they get lucky and shoot it through an eye or its open mouth. Armor-piercing bullets would probably stop it but normal ones won't penetrate its skin!  
Sheridan, what are you talking about? There's no animal with hide like that, certainly not a wolf. It was just bigger than normal, it's not some mythical unstoppable creature.  
Luis, when I saw it, I suddenly knew everything about it. I knew it was a Dire Wolf, I knew its habits, its strengths, its weaknesses, its habitat-  
Sheridan, how exactly would you know all this?  
I... I'm not sure. But I've got the distinct impression that your father taught me about it. And I'm not talking about telling a folktale, I mean teaching me, like it was absolute fact.  
Sheridan, I think you're getting reality and your dream mixed up.  
Maybe. I was just so sure it was real.  
Why don't you get some sleep. Things should be clearer in the morning.  
Yeah, that's probably a good idea.  
  
As Sheridan got changed to retire early, the brainstorming session the teens were holding at the Bennett house was winding down with few conclusions having been reached.  
  
The prophecy just isn't specific enough. Reese voiced the basic fact they had been ramming their heads against  
We'll probably know for sure when we find them, but we've got no idea HOW to find them right now. Jessica agreed  
Kay, the angel said the ones we didn't know would be guided to us, right? Charity asked  
Yeah, that's what she said. Kay answered  
Then we just have to trust that God will guide them to us when we need them.  
Personally, I think I'd prefer if they were guided to us BEFORE we need them. Miguel said  
That would be preferable, wouldn't it? Reese agreed Then we could compare notes and strategize together to make subsequent battles easier.  
Well, I guess we're just gonna have to have faith. Kay sighed Looks like we've exhausted all our ideas and then some.  
I've still got a few variations to try on my Internet search. Reese said as he rose from his seat and started for the front door Maybe I'll find something related to the prophecy.  
Well, since there's nothing left to discuss, Kay mused I declare the first meeting of the Guardians of Good to be adjourned.  
  
Kay tapped her glass lightly against the coffee table like a mock gavel. Jessica then began gathering up everyone's empty milk glasses and put them on the tray with the cookies her mother had brought in earlier, then carried it to the kitchen.  
  
You free tomorrow morning? Miguel asked Charity as she walked him to the door  
I think I can free up some time. Charity smiled What've you got planned?  
There's this beautiful spot in the woods I want to show you.  
How can I refuse after a buildup like that?  
Pick you up at 9:00?  
It's a date. Charity smiled  
  
As Miguel walked out the door, Kay had watched and heard the entire exchange and it brought a sadness to her heart, knowing that the man she loved only had eyes for her cousin, but she was able to keep her sorrow from showing on her face.  
  
*Even if he'll never love me the way he loves Charity, Kay thought *I'll express my love for him by making sure he never experiences the sadness of being separated from Charity by evil. It's the only way I can make up for doing all those bad things to her.*  
  
Grace said as she came into the living room from the kitchen with Jessica There's some bad news I need to tell you.  
About what, Mom? Kay asked, wondering what it could be  
It's about Tabitha. Her brother and his wife were killed in a car accident and now her niece, Diana, is on her way to Harmony to live with Tabitha.  
That's so sad. Charity's said softly, remembering how she had lost her own mother Is there anything we can do?  
Tabitha thought it would be a big help if you girls would spend some time with Diana since she doesn't know anyone in Harmony.  
Sure thing, Mom. Jessica replied I remember how down Charity was after her mom died.  
Glad to hear it. Grace turned to go back into the kitchen but turned around again to stare intently at Kay   
Something wrong, Mom? Kay asked, nervous about the look her mother was giving her  
No... It's just, the part of the room where you are seems a little brighter somehow. Must be a trick of the light. Grace walked back to the kitchen as Jessica let out a sigh  
You see, Kay? she said after her mother was out of earshot Charity can see that light coming from you and so can Mom but I can't! She's gotta be the third one, not me. She gets all those premonitions and I've never had one.  
The angel was pretty specific, Jess. Kay countered She said the Three are you, me, and Charity.  
Just because you're not aware of your powers doesn't mean they're not there, sleeping inside you. Charity said  
If you say so. Jessica sighed and headed upstairs  
  
The Dire Wolf ran through the woods, its sensitive nose filled with the scent of humans near its den. It ran into the clearing where two humans were standing hand-in-hand. It barked loudly, causing them to turn to see the creature as it charged.  
  
Run Charity! the taller human shouted to its companion as they both took off running, the Dire Wolf giving chase.  
  
The wolf surged forward and its mouth closed around Miguel's leg in mid stride, biting down with enough force to crush the bone and Miguel fell sprawling to the ground, crying out in pain. Charity looked back at his cry.  
  
Don't stop Charity! Miguel ordered Save yourself!  
  
Charity hesitated a moment but began running again when the monstrous wolf took a bite out of Miguel's back and he went still. The Dire Wolf's tongue licked some of the blood from its gleaming teeth and then it took off running after Charity's fleeing form. The wolf was fast and caught up to Charity in less than a minute, leaping into the air and slamming into her back to knock the girl down into the stream and land on top of her. Charity barely had time to cry out before the Dire Wolf's jaws closed around her slim neck and crushed the bones in it, resulting in instant death, her blood turning the water dark red.  
  
Jessica woke up screaming, startling Kay awake, the older girl tumbling out of bed and instinctively dropping into a fighting stance. She glanced around the room quickly, trying to find the source of her sister's fright but saw nothing. The room was dark, morning still far away.  
  
Jess, what's wrong? Kay asked as her sister was breathing heavily  
Ch-Charity & M-Miguel... Jessica gasped So horrible.  
  
The door opened as Grace and Sam came in to see what had frightened their daughter so much.  
  
Jessica, are you alright? Sam asked We heard you scream.  
It was so horrible. Jessica sobbed Miguel and Charity... That wolf killed them.  
  
Just then, Charity, dressed in a robe, came into the room.  
  
What's that about me and Miguel? she asked  
Jessica blinked You... You're OK? Jessica jumped out of bed and ran over to hug Charity You're OK! How'd you get away from that wolf?  
What wolf?  
Honey, you were just having a nightmare. Grace informed her daughter  
It seemed so real. Jessica said I'm glad it was all in my head.  
Let's go downstairs and I'll get you a glass of warm milk to help you get back to bed.  
  
Grace and Jessica went downstairs to the kitchen. After they were gone, Sam quietly spoke.  
  
You know, it's a pretty big coincidence, Jessica having a nightmare about a killer wolf. he said  
Why's that Dad? Kay asked  
Because that's why I was so late getting home from work. There've been reports of a giant wolf loose in the woods. Luis and Sheridan were lucky to get away from it and, later, it tore apart some Animal Control guys who were sent out to capture it, and then another team took casualties trying to bring it down. I spent a while coordinating with Animal Control's head honcho as to manpower and search grids. Come tomorrow, that wolf is gonna be compost.  
  
Sam headed downstairs to comfort his daughter as Charity returned to her room to get back to sleep. When Jessica returned to their bedroom, she and Kay got back into their beds, but both had difficulty getting back to sleep, though for different reasons.  
  
*Jessica had a dream about Miguel and Charity being killed by a wolf, and right now there's a killer wolf loose in the woods, plus Miguel and Charity are planning to go into the woods tomorrow. Couple that with the fact that Jessica is The Seer, which usually means someone who can see the future, and it adds up to disaster. I gotta find out more.* Kay thought Jess, you still awake? she asked aloud  
her sister answered after a moment Am I keeping you up? That nightmare seemed so real. Even after that warm milk, I still can't seem to get to sleep.  
No, it's alright. Maybe if you talk about your nightmare, it'll help you get to sleep?  
  
Why don't you start with where and when it happened?  
The woods, in the morning.  
Did you overhear Charity & Miguel's plans for tomorrow?  
They made plans? I musta been in the kitchen with the glasses and left over cookies when they did. What's that got to do with my dream?  
Uh, nothing. Where in the woods?  
There was a clearing with a stream running through it, making a sort of curve, and there was a feeling of peace... until the wolf killed Miguel and Charity, that is.  
The most beautiful place in the woods. Kay whispered *It makes sense.* she thought to herself *Ever since Miguel and I found it as kids, that part of the woods has been our secret, a place each of us would take the person we loved. And Jessica described it perfectly. Of course Miguel would take Charity there.*  
What was that?  
Nothing. Was there anything special about the wolf? Any way to tell it apart from all the others that might be in the woods?  
Oh yeah. No way you'd mistake that thing for a regular wolf. It was huge! And it's teeth looked like steel knives.  
Can you think of anything else about your dream?  
No. Just that it was like I was really there, staying close behind the wolf like I was a balloon tied to it. Oh, and I got the feeling that the wolf's home was really close to that clearing. Jessica yawned and felt her eyelids becoming heavy. Man, you were right. I feel much sleepier now. G'night Kay.  
G'night Jess. Kay responded as her sister fell asleep, but she herself remained wide awake. *There's only one way to be sure that wolf doesn't kill Miguel and Charity tomorrow, Kay thought And that's for me to kill it tonight.*  
  
Kay quickly formulated a plan. She quietly got out of bed and dressed, then crept up to the attic and retrieved her older brother Noah's old hunting knife. Next, Kay sneaked out of the house and headed for the woods, intent on finding and killing the wolf before it could kill Miguel and Charity. Meanwhile, Sheridan had found herself in a featureless white void, empty but for herself.  
  
she called out Can anyone hear me?  
The wall is coming down, Sheridan. A voice came from behind her. Sheridan turned and saw Martin Fitzgerald standing there with a smile on his face.  
What wall? There's nothing here.  
The wall is coming down, at long last.  
I don't understand.  
You will, as soon as the wall is down. But right now, there is something you need to do.  
  
  
Martin Fitzgerald explained to Sheridan what she needed to do. She had a little trouble believing it was possible for her to do it, but she was starting to remember things that told her that it was indeed possible. Sheridan's eyes snapped open. She was lying in bed, with Luis lying next to her. The conversation in the void had been a dream... Yet it seemed like more. She got out of bed, inadvertently jostling Luis awake.  
  
Sheridan, what's wrong? Luis asked as he awoke  
There's something I have to do. Sheridan answered as she started to get dressed  
  
I... I can't explain it now, but I have to go do it immediately.  
Not without me. Luis responded, getting out of bed and starting to get dressed himself That wolf is still out there.  
You can come, just make sure to stay out of my way  
Sheridan, this isn't like you.  
I'm sorry Luis, it's just very important that I do this.  
Then I'm definitely coming with you. Sheridan merely nodded at this statement. The two lovers finished dressing and left the cottage.  
  
Later, Kay was in the woods, approaching the clearing Jessica had seen in her dream, the hunting knife in its sheath on her belt, her eyes and ears wide open for signs of the wolf. Then she heard it, a growling sound nearby. She turned to face it and saw the massive form of the Dire Wolf staring at her, it's eyes sparkling with the hunger for blood. Kay pulled the knife from its sheath and held it blade downward. She slowly crept toward the Dire Wolf, one step at a time.  
  
OK Cujo, Kay quipped Time to put you to sleep.  
  
The Dire Wolf charged at Kay but she managed to sidestep the furry missile and drive the blade of the knife into its back. At least, that's how it should have been, but for the fact that the hide of a Dire Wolf was too tough to be pierced by an ordinary steel hunting knife. Kay had driven the knife into the Dire Wolf's back with all her now considerable strength, the beast's skin was too tough to be pierced, and something had to give. That something was the knife itself, the blade breaking in half as Kay was left holding a knife handle with a short length of steel attached where there used to be a sharp knife blade.  
  
Kay was too stunned by this turn of events to see when the Dire Wolf spun after its dodged charge and pounced on her, the girl turning to face it just in time for it to slam into her chest and knock her to the ground. Dropping the now useless knife, Kay immediately grabbed hold of the jaws of the beast atop her with both hands to keep it from tearing her face off. As she felt the Dire Wolf's hot breath on her face, its snout mere inches from her nose, Kay realized that it was taking everything she had to keep the massive beast from taking a bite out of her. She had made a severe tactical error in going after the wolf alone, only now realizing that, despite her easy win over Hecuba's demons in the church, she was not invincible, and she had apparently met her match in this savage creature. Any moment her straining arms might falter, allowing the Dire Wolf to sink its teeth into her young body and probably end her life. As these thoughts flashed through her mind, Kay silently prayed for God to keep Charity, Jessica, and Miguel safe and alive, since she would most likely be unable to do so herself.  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
Ah! Another chapter finished. Sorry this one took a whole month to write, but I've been real busy lately. Hopefully, I'll finish chapter 5 in less time than this one and you won't have to wait as long to find out whether Kay escapes or becomes wolf chow. And what is Sheridan's dream-sent errand? You'll find that out too, and it may surprise you... or not.  



	5. Revelations

Guardians of Good  
Written By: Jumper Prime  
  
For Disclaimers see Chapter 1.  
  
Last time on Guardians of Good: After falling from a cliff in the wake of an attack by a savage Dire Wolf, Sheridan and Luis mysteriously landed at the bottom unharmed. Meanwhile, Tabitha and Timmy's imminent demise at Hecuba's hands was canceled and the dynamics of their relationship altered by the arrival of a new witch named Diana, who is soon to take up residence in Tabitha's home as Tabitha's fictitious niece. Jessica, who according to the prophecy is The Seer, had a dream foretelling Charity and Miguel's deaths at the hands of the Dire Wolf that attacked Luis and Sheridan. Seeing the dream for what it was, Kay set out alone to kill the Dire Wolf before it could kill Miguel and Charity, but she soon found herself in over her head and fighting for her life after her knife broke against the beast's tough skin.  
  
Chapter 5: Revelations  
  
Kay struggled to keep the Dire Wolf's jaws away from her body, but even with the strength afforded her by her newly awakened powers, it was all she could do to keep it from tearing her face off. A normal person would have stood no chance at all. As Kay felt her arms tiring, several shots rang out, the bullets bouncing ineffectively off the Dire Wolf's hide. Kay's head turned towards where the sound of the shots had come from and saw Luis aiming his backup gun at the Dire Wolf, Sheridan standing beside him.  
  
I don't believe this! Luis declared I know I'm hitting it but nothing's happening!  
  
Luis fired more bullets but these too were ineffectual against the massive beast, which snarled but remained focused on Kay. Sheridan raised her arms straight out, palms facing each other and started to speak softly.  
  
Fires of Earth, gather to me.... she intoned and thin streams of flame started to flow through the air, coming from all directions, all meeting in the space between Sheridan's palms and coalescing into a ball of flame. Sheridan drew back her hand, the fireball grasped in it. ...And be unleashed! She threw the fireball and it hit the Dire Wolf, causing it to yelp in pain as it was burned. Another fireball quickly formed in Sheridan's hand and she drew back to throw this one as well. Be unleashed! she repeated as she threw the second fireball, bringing another yelp of pain from the beast. This time, Kay was able to use the distraction to throw the Dire Wolf off of her and rolled to her feet. The Dire Wolf landed on its own feet and turned to face the source of its pain. It growled angrily and immediately charged at Sheridan, who placed her palms together, fingers pointing at the Dire Wolf. Flames of Retribution. she said simply and opened her fingers while keeping her palms together.  
  
A stream of flame shot from her hands and engulfed the charging Dire Wolf, which howled in pain. The flame continued to pour from Sheridan's hands until the Dire Wolf's howls of pain went silent. When the flame petered out, the Dire Wolf was on lying the ground, severely burned and charred.  
  
What? How? Luis stammered, finding it hard to believe that his girlfriend had just thrown fire from her bare hands Sheridan, how'd you do that?  
I... I'm not sure. Sheridan responded, suddenly rather tired, as though she'd just run a marathon I just knew what to do when I saw the Dire Wolf attacking her. I didn't think, I just did it.  
I'm pretty glad you did. Kay said Thanks. For a moment there, I thought I'd had it.  
Kay, what're you doing out here so late? Luis asked Do your parents know?  
No, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell them about this.  
And why shouldn't I? That wolf could've killed you if-  
If Sheridan hadn't roasted it. Yeah, I know. I woulda been fine on my own if my knife hadn't broken. Kay nodded towards the broken knife not far away.  
You tried to kill a Dire Wolf with an ordinary knife? Sheridan asked I'm not surprised it broke. Dire Wolves have very tough skin.  
Dire Wolf? Is that what it's called? All I knew was if I didn't kill it tonight, it would've killed Miguel and Charity tomorrow.  
What makes you so sure? Luis asked, rather surprised at Kay's matter-of-fact declaration I suppose you can see the future, now?  
Jessica saw it actually, in a dream, but it was very specific and included some stuff Jessica had no way of knowing.  
  
Just then, the scorched form of the Dire Wolf started to weakly stir, a low growl coming from its muzzle as it tried to move its badly burned limbs, drawing shocked looks from the three humans.  
  
It's still alive! Sheridan cried in surprise  
Not for long. Kay said calmly and hefted a good sized rock  
  
She carried it to where the Dire Wolf lay, still trying to get up, and raised it over her head before bringing it down on the beast's skull, crushing it, and the massive creature finally breathed its last.  
  
I'm taking you home Kay. Luis told her  
Luis, please. Kay responded If Mom & Dad find out about this, they'll ground me for life.  
Well, maybe they should. Going after a wolf alone with nothing but a knife sounds a little crazy to me.  
Sheridan spoke softly Maybe we should keep it a secret.  
What? Why?  
I... I just think she had a good reason. After seeing what I did a minute ago, you have to admit that her sister seeing the future is a little less implausible. Luis had no easy counter to that argument  
Alright. You better go straight home, Kay, before I change my mind about telling your parents.  
Thanks, both of you. Don't worry, there's no place I'd rather go now than home. Kay smiled, picked up the broken pieces of her knife, and started to jog back towards her house. As she jogged out of sight, Luis and Sheridan started walking back towards the cottage.  
Sheridan, why didn't you want me to tell Sam and Grace about her being out here so late, hunting that thing?  
You saw her struggling with the Dire Wolf, right? Sheridan responded  
Yeah. She's lucky we got there when we did.  
Dire Wolves are extremely strong. If that had been you struggling with it in that position, you wouldn't have lasted 5 seconds before it ripped your face off.  
Sheridan, what're you saying?  
Kay isn't normal. She's stronger than she seems. Stronger than an ordinary person should be.  
Y'know, now that I think about it, that rock did seem a little big for her to lift it as easily as she seemed to find it. But how could she be so strong?  
The same way I threw flame from my bare hands just now: Magic. Luis, I'm remembering more and more as time goes on. When we fell off the cliff, I saved us by casting a spell.  
Where did these powers of yours come from, all of a sudden?  
I've still got some pretty big gaps in my memory, but I can't shake the feeling that your father has something to do with it, like how he taught me about Dire Wolves and other things I can and can't remember.  
My father disappeared a long time ago, back when we were both kids. How come you never used these powers back when the Cartel was after you? Sure would've made things a lot easier a few times, like that hotel in Paris when a cable was all that stood between us and a long drop. We coulda skipped the Tarzan swing and floated straight to the street.  
I didn't have any idea I had them. The first inkling I had that I could do this stuff was when we fell off the cliff earlier tonight. As we fell, some words and images flashed through my head, I repeated the words, and we started floating. I didn't have any idea I could throw fireballs either until I saw Kay pinned under the Dire Wolf and I just did it.  
Man, this is really weird. A few nights ago, when Father Lonnigan said Charity was literally in Hell, I didn't believe it, and I didn't believe in magic either. But now, I've witnessed magic in action firsthand, twice.  
We're in the same boat. I never believed in magic either, and I have no idea how I know how to do it, or what I'm capable of. I'm a little scared. What if it goes off without my wanting it to and hurts someone, like you?  
You're not alone, Sheridan. I'm right here with you. Together, we'll get you through this. Luis turned and embraced Sheridan, who returned the embrace.  
  
As Luis and Sheridan embraced in the woods, Julian was in the study in the Crane Mansion, sipping a sherry and conversing with his father over the speakerphone.  
  
Julian said How exactly are we going to recapture the Dire Wolf once Luis and Sheridan are dead? Certainly won't be easy to put one of those things back in a cage.  
Alistair's voice answered We don't.  
But father, it's a savage beast. All it knows is killing. Who knows how many more people it'll kill.  
Exactly. If it only kills Luis and Sheridan, then vanishes, people will wonder why only two people were killed, indeed, they could begin to suspect that Luis and Sheridan were the targets from the start. The diligent Chief Bennett might even figure out that we set the Dire Wolf loose then recaptured it after its job was done. However, if it kills a number of other people as well, it will just be another wild animal.  
A wild animal that happens to be bulletproof, that is. I'm not sure I like the idea of living with a beast like that in the surrounding woods.  
We need only wait until Harmony's faithful civil servants fail to kill it and a number of other people are killed. We announce that, since no one else can seem to handle the creature, we are bringing in a team of professional hunters to hunt down and kill the beast. No one need know that we have armed them with rifles loaded with armor-piercing bullets. Once our men have eliminated the bloodthirsty beast, it should cause many Harmony residents to feel a sort of gratitude towards the Cranes, for making the surrounding countryside safe when no one else could do anything about the problem.  
You had this all planned before you ordered me to release the Dire Wolf, didn't you?  
Of course. You don't think I'd start a plan running before I knew how to finish it, do you? Of course, considering that's usually how you work, perhaps you assume I would do the same.  
Father, I really don't think-  
Of course you don't think! You had days to work out how to kill Luis and Sheridan and I still had to hand you a readymade plan. Your plan to break up Luis and Sheridan with the Luis imposter was a failure as well.  
Now just a minute there, Father. My plan with the Luis imposter worked perfectly! Sheridan was so fooled she put the entire Atlantic Ocean between herself and Luis.  
It worked, but not perfectly. If it had been perfect, Sheridan wouldn't have gotten back together with Luis again, which she did. I have everything well in hand, this time. Nothing is left to chance. If Luis and Sheridan aren't dead yet, they soon will be, and everyone will think it was a wild animal that was solely responsible.  
Father, you can be so cold at times.  
Why thank you, Julian.  
  
A short time later, Kay stealthily returned home and sneaked back up to her room. As she changed back into her pajamas, Kay winced a few times, feeling some soreness from her struggle with the Dire Wolf. Kay settled into bed but before she could fall asleep, a ball of white light entered the room and turned into a girl in a white dress.  
  
You did a very foolish thing tonight, Kay. the angel girl chided  
I had to do it. Kay responded That wolf would've killed Miguel and Charity tomorrow, Jessica's dream said so.  
I am not saying that killing the Dire Wolf was wrong. That was necessary. It was a savage beast that knew only killing.  
Then what-?  
The foolish thing you did was going after the Dire Wolf alone. If Sheridan had not been guided to your aid, you would most certainly have been killed and the prophecy of the Guardians of Good would have been invalidated. If any of those destined to be the Guardians of Good are killed before all eight are together, evil will be guaranteed to win, and all the righteous will be condemned to suffering.  
I thought I could handle a wolf with my new powers. How was I supposed to know it'd be super tough and really strong? Jessica's dream didn't say anything about that.  
The Guardians of Good are supposed to be a team. Had you relayed to Reese the description of the wolf from Jessica's dream, he could have fed it into his computer and quickly determined that it was a Dire Wolf, a creature of Native American myth possessing hide which can be pierced by neither arrow nor knife, a creature that only the greatest of warriors dare face, and then only backed by those they trust to aid them in battle. Miguel could have aided you in hunting the Dire Wolf, and you could also have warned him and Charity of Jessica's vision so that they would not venture so close to its lair until it was killed.  
OK, I guess I was a little full of myself because I trashed Hecuba's demons so easily. I thought I was unbeatable.  
But you are not. Hecuba had demons with her who were on the low end of the power scale because she did not expect to meet with an real resistance, and so you had an easy time fighting them. But there are many demons who are stronger than the ones you fought, indeed, a number of types that are even stronger than you are now. There are also creatures of evil and types of attack against which the abilities your powers grant you are useless. Recall how Hecuba immobilized you at the church.  
Then how do I fight them?  
Charity and two of the other Guardians of Good have powers which are highly effective against these types of demons and methods of attack. No one being can hope to prevail against every evil alone, but a small group with diverse powers can triumph against a wide variety of evils.  
I guess I gotta get used to the whole team thing. Kay yawned Man, am I tired.  
Get some sleep Kay. With your powers awake, the forces of evil will be less inclined to leave you in peace. Indeed, as the Guardians of Good continue to come together, the forces of evil will likely gather even more strongly around Harmony. The angel girl changed back into a ball of light and flew out the window as Kay closed her eyes and, for the first time in a long time, slept the sleep of the righteous.  
  
Elsewhere, Luis found himself standing in a featureless white void. Featureless, but for a large black wall not far away. The wall was covered with cracks and fissures and was missing large pieces as well, through which the white of the void was visible.  
  
Luis called out Is anybody there?  
I'm right here, Luis. A voice came from behind him. Luis turned around to see Sheridan standing right behind him where he was sure she hadn't been before.  
Sheridan, where are we?  
I'm not sure, but I know I've been here before.  
I know where we are. A voice came from the side. Both lovers turned to see Martin Fitzgerald watching them with a smile on his face  
Luis couldn't believe his eyes  
Hello Luis. Amazing, your bond with Sheridan is even stronger than I thought if you two are sharing a dream, which you obviously are.  
This is a dream?  
A very special dream, because it is also real.  
I don't understand. Sheridan said  
As soon as the wall is completely down, your conscious mind will understand as well as your unconscious one. As he spoke, a chunk of the black wall loudly broke off and disappeared.  
If this is a dream, why don't I already understand? Shouldn't my unconscious mind be active?  
Not in this sort of dream. It's complicated, but you'll remember everything that happens here just as well as you would remember what happens when you're awake.  
The wall you mentioned, you mean that one over there? Luis asked, indicating the black wall, which continued to crumble.  
Yes. The wall Alistair put in Sheridan's mind so she would not remember. It's been eroding for years, and now it is falling apart. In a matter of minutes, it will be completely gone. In fact, I think it's down enough to show you both the events that caused Alistair to put it there.  
  
Martin Fitzgerald waved his hand, and suddenly Luis and Sheridan were standing in a study in the Crane Mansion, everything around them was in black and white, including Martin Fitzgerald and a little girl Sheridan recognized as herself. They watched as young Sheridan approached Martin Fitzgerald. As he turned to face her, she stabbed him in the stomach with a letter opener and he collapsed to the floor. Suddenly, Luis and Sheridan were back in the void.  
  
What was that? Luis asked  
I... I killed Martin Fitzgerald. Sheridan sobbed as the remainder of the wall broke apart and disintegrated  
This has gotta be a nightmare. Sheridan, I know you'd never kill anyone, much less my father.  
It did happen. Martin Fitzgerald declared But that was only part of the story. It'll make much more sense once you've seen the prologue and the epilogue.  
  
Once again, Luis and Sheridan were in the black and white world. This time, they were in a darkened room looking at a bed containing the sleeping form of young Sheridan. The door opened and Alistair crane walked into the room to stand beside Sheridan's bed. Young Sheridan's eyes started to flutter open, awakened by her father's entry into the room.  
  
came her childish voice but Alistair didn't answer her, instead holding up a sheet of paper and chanting in Latin.  
  
As the paper started to glow, Luis and Sheridan got a good look of what was on it: An artist's sketch of Sheridan. The glow jumped from the paper to young Sheridan, whose eyes momentarily glowed and then her body went stiff.  
  
Stand up Sheridan. Alistair ordered calmly and the young girl obeyed, getting out of bed with stiff motions, completely unlike her usual energetic demeanor. Martin Fitzgerald is downstairs in the study. I want you to go downstairs, pick up the letter opener off the desk, and stab him with it. Understand? young Sheridan nodded stiffly Good, now go do it.  
  
Young Sheridan stiffly walked out of the room like a robot. Suddenly, Luis and Sheridan found themselves in the study once again as young Sheridan walked in, Martin Fitzgerald was examining something with his back to the door as Sheridan entered and picked up the letter opener off the desk. She walked towards Martin Fitzgerald and, as he turned around, stabbed him just as before, her eyes glowing as the letter opener entered his abdomen. As Martin Fitzgerald collapsed, Sheridan's hands dropped to her side, Martin Fitzgerald's blood dripping from them. Immediately afterward, Alistair and Julian came into the room. Alistair paid no attention to his daughter, who stood as still as a statue, but instead hurried over to Martin Fitzgerald's dead body. The millionaire knelt over the body, chanting in Latin and moving his hands over it in intricate patterns then, after about half a minute, he stopped and spat out a curse.  
  
It's not here! Where's his soul!? It shouldn't have detached from his body already! He hasn't even been dead a minute! As Alistair ranted, Julian laid a sheet over Martin Fitzgerald's body, the blood from the wound quickly soaking through the cloth.  
Look on the bright side, father. Julian said At least he's dead and won't be telling anyone our secrets.  
But having his soul captive would have made the victory complete! Not just for the power and other benefits I could draw from it, but also as a trophy, one that would be much less incriminating than a body part if it was ever found. Just then, young Sheridan blinked her eyes as though just waking up and brought up her wet hands to stare at the blood coating them.  
she gasped Why're my hands covered in... blood? she looked up to see the bloody sheet covering the corpse Martin? What...? What've I done? Why'd I...?  
  
Alistair quickly went over to his daughter and made a quick motion with his hand that caused her to go silent, her body quivering, then he pressed his right palm against young Sheridan's forehead and started chanting.  
  
Remember not what happened this fair night, nor any things of magical might. I hide them deep within your mind, your inner demons to prevent the find. To nevermore know these things, until the bell of your death dings.  
  
As Alistair chanted, Sheridan's eyes glowed, then the glow went out when he stopped, immediately followed by her falling unconscious in her father's arms.  
  
Julian, take your sister upstairs and clean her up, Alistair ordered Then put her back to bed. You don't need to worry about her remembering any of this. As long as she's cleaned up and back in bed before she wakes up, she won't even know she was awake tonight.  
  
As Julian carried young Sheridan out of the room, the black and white world disappeared and they were back in the white void with Martin Fitzgerald. Tears were streaming down Sheridan's face.  
  
I remember everything now. she said softly Martin, can you ever forgive me?  
There's nothing to forgive, Sheridan. Martin Fitzgerald answered You were merely the weapon your father used to kill me. The spell he used made you his puppet, unable to do anything but what he ordered you to do. Then he put the wall in your mind so you would remember neither what he forced you to do, nor the lessons I had given you.  
Spells? Lessons? Papa, what exactly is going on? Luis asked, very confused First I find out Sheridan has magical powers, then I find out her father used magic to force her to kill you and erase her memory of it, then something about you giving her some sort of lessons, and what was that about your soul?  
Be patient son, and I'll answer all your questions. Yes, Sheridan has magical ability, I could tell she had potential from the moment I first saw her. When I was alive, I had a bit of power myself, but nowhere near what Sheridan is capable of. I was unaware of Alistair's magical prowess as he was unaware of mine. I decided that I would teach Sheridan to use her gift, secretly. I don't think Julian or Alistair knew I was giving her lessons for quite some time. They probably didn't know until not long before I discovered Alistair's sanctum in a hidden section of the east wing of the mansion.  
  
Most magicians keep a secure place where they store all their magical supplies and perform some of the more involved rituals. Sheridan explained It's called a sanctum.  
And Alistair's was filled with books and talismans of dark magic. Martin continued That's probably why he killed me, to keep his dark practices secret. As for my soul not being where Alistair expected, well, he chuckled I wasn't as clueless as Alistair thought I was. I thought he might take a run at me once he realized I'd found his sanctum, I just didn't think he was depraved enough to use his own daughter as an instrument of murder.  
  
When the letter opener went into my stomach, I knew at once the damage was lethal. I also knew Alistair would likely try to capture my soul for whatever uses he had for human souls, I found a few bottled in his sanctum when I found it. Fortunately, I had an escape route mapped out. I used the student-teacher bond between Sheridan and myself to transfer my soul from my dying body into hers, hiding right behind her soul and going dormant. I knew Alistair would never think to look for me inside his daughter, so it was the perfect hiding place.  
Waitasec. You've been hiding inside of Sheridan all this time? Luis asked Just hiding out? Not controlling her or anything?  
I could never do to Sheridan what her father did. I have interacted with her, but only in this place, continuing her lessons.  
How could you if she didn't remember any of it? Didn't that forget spell Alistair cast on Sheridan wipe out all her memories of magic?  
It did, Sheridan spoke up But only while I was awake. I can remember all my lessons now, both before and after Martin died. I couldn't remember while I was awake, but while I was asleep and dreaming, I could still remember. So, every so often, while I was dreaming, I'd find myself here, and Martin would pick up where he left off with my lessons, continuing to teach me to use my power. When I was a child, they took the form of games, just like when he was alive. Then, as I got older, the lessons became more formal. After a while it seemed a little frustrating at times.  
Frustrating? How? Luis was puzzled  
In my dreams, I could do incredible things, things I had the power to do in real life, but while I was awake, I had no clue it was possible. Sometimes, when Martin came to me in my dreams, I'd just sulk.  
Fortunately, a few battle constructs to work out her frustrations on usually worked wonders for her state of mind. Martin smiled But seriously, it's a lucky thing I was able to continue Sheridan's lessons. Her powers saved her life, and not just when you fell off the cliff together, but after she was buried alive, as well. She had suffered brain damage from oxygen deprivation, as you know, by the time you got her to the hospital, she needed to be put on life support, the doctors determined she'd never be able to breathe on her own.  
Luis nodded But after Ethan unplugged her, she started breathing fine by herself. After she woke up that very night they did another brain scan, and there wasn't any sign of the brain damage. It was like a miracle had happened, though Eve thought there had just been a malfunction in the machine that made it look like there was damage when there really wasn't.  
There was no malfunction. The brain damage was real. As Sheridan lay dying, the mental block started to dissolve, allowing her to cast a healing spell on herself from this place. It was a close call though, Ethan almost pulled the plug before the spell took effect. As the spell kicked in and the damage was repaired, Sheridan's life was restored to her and the memory block reasserted itself, closing off her memories once again.  
OK, I think I understand things now. It was worth the headache just to find out what happened to you Papa. Now that I know, I can put Alistair and Julian away for your murder. All we gotta do is put them under a microscope, squeeze em for where they buried your body so we can give you a proper funeral and put them away for life.  
Son, you can't make that happen.  
Why the hell not? You've gotta be angry at them for what they did to you and what they did to Sheridan! Killing you, leaving me, mama, Theresa, Antonio and Paloma not knowing what happened to you, trying to make us think you abandoned us. I'll bet they killed Antonio too!  
I am extremely angry at them, Luis. But the law can do nothing against Alistair and Julian. You have no evidence with which to apply pressure to find my body, and possibly Antonio's as well.  
Now that Sheridan can remember everything, she can testify to what happened that night.  
And it would be a tale about Harmony's most influential businessman practicing black magic. Any judge would laugh you right out the doors of the courtroom. As you know, and a short time ago believed, nowadays magic is considered fantasy, a thing for stage performers and ancient legends. Even if Sheridan demonstrated her powers in a well-lit courtroom, it would still be thought to be trickery of some sort. What people do not understand, they forget or rationalize until it is inconsequential.  
Then there's nothing we can do. Luis's face fell at this realization We can't make them pay for what they've done to our family or to Sheridan.  
You can't send them to jail, but you can fight them. Do you think Alistair locked up his books & talismans in his sanctum and threw away the key after he killed me? No, he has continued his evil practices up to this very day, of that I am certain. The Crane Mansion reeks of evil, even while dormant I could sense it. Sheridan has heard strange things at night, over the years, things that were not natural. Alistair uses creatures of evil as well as humans to do his bidding. I'd wager the Dire Wolf that almost killed you both came from him. Once, when I was still alive, I caught sight of a Dire Wolf pup in the kennel on the estate. It was gone when I went back later to be sure of what I saw, but I'm certain that was what it was.  
Man, I thought just finding out what happened to you would be tough, what with Sheridan's father and brother doing everything they could to hide the truth, and it just landed in my lap. But foiling Alistair & Julian's machinations with no clue as to what we're trying to foil. We are seriously gonna be in the dark.  
And as soon as they know we know, they'll do everything they can to stop us. Sheridan said glumly  
I think I have some good news to lighten your mood. Martin Fitzgerald chimed in There's an old prophecy my teacher was always trying to drill into my head. I wish I could remember all of it but I do remember a very important part. It's about a group called the Guardians of Good, who are prophesied to combat evil wherever they find it.  
What's that have to do with us? Luis asked  
Because the prophecy describes the group's members. One of them is A daughter of darkness and child of light, never apart from her teacher.' Doesn't that sound like Sheridan?  
Yeah, you're right. Her father's the most evil man in Harmony-  
And my mother was a good woman. Sheridan continued And I guess having your soul hiding inside my body would make it hard for us to ever be parted.  
Martin agreed Another member is supposed to be The destined love of the daughter of darkness.'  
If our love wasn't destined to be, we're the two luckiest people in the world. Sheridan smiled as she hugged Luis  
I wouldn't let you go off to fight evil without me, anyway, prophecy or no. If magic is real, who knows how many legends about demons and such are real.  
Quite a number of them, actually. Martin answered  
So, how many more of these Guardians of Good' are there and where can we find them?  
Sorry, I haven't a clue. I'm lucky I remember as much of the prophecy as I told you. But there is one piece of information I know. Not long before he died, my teacher called me and told me he had figured out that a great battle between good and evil would happen early in the 21st century. The year of that battle is mentioned in the start of the prophecy as being when the Guardians of Good would come together. It could be soon or even be happening already.  
  
As Martin Fitzgerald finished talking the void seemed to fade out. The next things Luis and Sheridan saw were each other's faces across the pillow of Sheridan's bed as daylight streamed in the window.  
  
Was it a dream? Luis softly asked his beloved  
Did you dream we were talking to your father? Sheridan asked back Talking about how I do... this? A flickering flame appeared in Sheridan's palm, staying only a moment before she closed her hand and reopened it with no sign of the flame ever having been there.  
  
It was more than a dream. Luis and Sheridan shared a light kiss  
  
Meanwhile, in his bedroom in the Crane Mansion, Julian Crane was waking up next to Rebecca Hotchkiss after a night of their increasingly frequent sexcapades. More specifically, Julian was being woken up by the ringing of his cellular phone.  
  
he groaned as he shook himself awake and answered his phone Julian Crane here.  
Another late night with Rebecca, I see. came the voice of Alistair Crane  
Father! I, er...  
Nevermind. I've come to expect this sort of thing from you. What's more important is for you to get dressed and on your way at once.  
On my way where? What's happened?  
The Dire Wolf is dead.  
Already? Talk about a lucky shot.  
It wasn't a shot. The beast was burned and then had its skull crushed by a rock.  
Burned? Skull crushed? That doesn't sound like Animal Control's usual M.O.  
Exactly. I want you to get an assay crystal from the sanctum and get over there before they move what's left of the Dire Wolf.  
Father, you really don't think that-  
Not thinking is your department, Julian. The grass around the body wasn't burned in the least and there's not a drag mark to be found. My current theory is that there's a new player in town and we need to know as much as possible.  
  
Alistair gave Julian the location and he got out of bed to get dressed. When Rebecca woke up while he was dressing, Julian explained that Alistair had reminded him of an important appointment he had to get to. After making a stop at a certain hidden room, Julian left the mansion and made his way to the clearing that had nearly been the last place Kay ever saw the night before. The wolf corpse in the clearing was what drew Julian's attention and was the reason for several police and Animal Control officers to be standing around. Several forensic techs were just leaving.  
  
What's going on here? Julian asked imperiously  
Eh? Oh! Mr. Crane. the policeman in charge was momentarily flustered but collected himself immediately What're you doing here?  
Nevermind that. What's going on here?  
Some hikers found the killer wolf early this morning. That is, they found what's left of it over there. The guys from forensics have no idea what burned it or how the grass around it escaped unharmed, but it definitely died from having its skull crushed by a big rock. Uh, where're you going sir? the policeman asked as Julian started walking towards the corpse, hand in his jacket pocket  
I want to see this wolf that annihilated two groups of civil servants who were supposedly trained to handle this sort of thing.  
  
The policeman shrugged and maintained his position, keeping a casual eye on Mr. Crane. He didn't think the rich man had any reason to disturb the corpse, as if anything could be affected that hadn't already been documented by the forensics guys, but if Chief Bennett found out that anyone let a Crane waltz around potential evidence of any kind unsupervised, the guy who turned a blind eye could find himself on permanent desk duty or even demoted. When Julian reached what was left of the Dire Wolf, he knelt down, as though examining the beast, and surreptitiously pulled a clear crystal out of his jacket pocket. Being careful to keep it hidden from the policeman several paces away, Julian slowly passed the crystal over the Dire Wolf's body until the crystal changed color and then put it back in his jacket. Julian briskly walked away, heading back to the Crane Mansion with all due speed. Upon his return, he went directly into the study and pressed the phone's speed-dial button.  
  
Alistair Crane. came the answer almost before the phone had started ringing  
Father, it's Julian. the younger Crane identified himself  
That was quicker than I thought. Did you remember to actually use the assay crystal?  
Of course I did! Julian answered indignantly  
Well, what color is it now?  
It's uh... Julian pulled out the crystal and examined it It's pinkish-white. You know I can't tell much else with these things.  
You should be able to see the significance even without a more detailed set of data.  
What do you mean, father?  
Idiot. Who do we know that has a pinkish-white aura?  
You don't mean Sheridan? But that's impossible! She couldn't have cast any spells on that Dire Wolf. You said yourself you locked down her powers for good the night she killed Martin Fitzgerald.  
As long as the Id Wall stayed up, you'd be right. But if it collapsed, she'd remember everything that Druid, Martin Fitzgerald, taught her before he died, as well as how he died.  
But what could break the spell? You said it was the most reliable memory block you knew.  
I've been worried about this since Sheridan first started having nightmares about that night. The nightmares were symptoms of a leak in the wall, but I hoped that it wouldn't progress any further than that. It looks like we waited too long to kill her.  
Father, if she tells Luis what she remembers of that night-  
He'll laugh at her, or think she's confusing reality with a dream. And even if he believed her and she told a judge or jury they'd laugh like children watching The Muppet Show' and send her packing, maybe off to an asylum if we were lucky.  
You know, I'm surprised Martin Fitzgerald would teach a little girl a spell as dangerous as a fireball. Perhaps she picked it up on her own?  
Impossible. You don't just pick up' magic on your own, even if you have the latent power, you have to be taught. Look at you: Years of my trying to teach you some decent magic and you still need a crib sheet for a simple opening spell, nevermind the more complex spells.  
So I'm not gifted in the arcane arts like you, father. But if Sheridan does remember what happened that night, she'll also remember what you did, before and after.  
We'll have to be on tip-toes for now. Don't let on that we know she knows. Who knows, there's a slight possibility that she's still unaware and there's actually someone else in Harmony with an aura very similar to Sheridan's. I'll know more once I get a look at that crystal. Pack it up and I'll send a courier to bring it back to me.  
Of course, father. Julian hung up the phone and proceeded to retrieve from a drawer the materials needed to ship a small, very fragile object.  
  
Later, a taxi cab pulled up in front of the Bennett house and let out one passenger: a teenage girl with long dark hair, carrying a duffel bag. She walked to the front door of the Bennett house and rang the bell. Shortly thereafter, Grace opened the door.  
  
Hello there. she said  
Umm, I'm looking for Tabitha Lennox? Diana said  
Oh! You must be Diana, her niece. You've got the wrong house, dear. Tabitha lives next door over there. Grace pointed towards Tabitha's house  
Oh. I'm very sorry. I must've gotten the house numbers mixed up.  
It's alright. I'm Grace Bennett, your aunt's a good friend of mine, we've been neighbors for a long time.  
Well, I'm sorry to have bothered you.  
It's quite alright. Tabitha told me about what happened to your father and mother. I've got some girls of my own. If you need anything, a shoulder to cry on, someone to show you around Harmony, don't be afraid to ask.  
Thank you, Mrs. Bennett. I'm glad Aunt Tabitha has such a good friend.  
  
Diana and Grace exchanged a smile and then Diana headed over to Tabitha's house. Tabitha opened the door as soon as Diana rang the doorbell, making a big show of hugging her niece' and saying some soothing words as they went inside. However, as soon as the door closed, the melancholy facade dropped away as they allowed themselves to grin wickedly.  
  
What fools these mortals be. Diana coldly intoned  
Tabitha agreed Looks like you totally fooled Grace with that innocent orphan bit.  
Actually, at first I was a little worried. I kept thinking she might be able to see through the masking spell. She does have quite a bit of power inside her.  
Deep inside her. Buried like a coffin. Her twin sister Faith, Charity's mother, was pretty darn powerful, after I killed her it was days before I was myself again, and Grace's potential isn't much lower than her sister's was. Fortunately, Grace is far too grounded in so-called reality' to open herself up to her power, so it stays fast asleep. Closest she ever gets to manifesting is the occasional premonition or a visitation by that dratted angel.  
Princess! Princess! Timmy's yell preceded his entry via the kitchen. The living doll was wearing camouflage fatigues and a pith helmet with a shrub on top. Oh, hi Diana.  
What're you all excited about, dollface? Scouting report, Mister! Timmy nodded, saluted, then replied  
Timmy heard Charity talking to Grace. It's awful! Miguel's taking Charity for a romantic walk in the woods at 9:00!  
That's a bit over half an hour away. Is Miguel there already?  
Nope. He's gonna pick Charity up at 9:00.  
That means we've got a short attack window while Miguel isn't there.  
I'm not certain I could drill through the natural shield around a home like the Bennets' in that amount of time.  
Timmy was puzzled What shield? Looks like a regular house to Timmy.  
All homes occupied by mortals have a natural shield around them against evil. Tabitha explained It's generated by the energies of the residents' souls resonating within the structure.  
But Hecuba could go in and out whenever she wanted to. Why does Diana have to drill her way inside?  
Because when Hecuba had free passage in and out of the Bennett house, it was because she had possession of the soul of one of the residents. Kay's soul acted like a passkey for Hecuba. Without it, she would've had to expend a good deal of time and energy punching a hole every time she wanted to go inside, and that's how it'll have to be for her now if she wanted to get back in. Ah! That gives me an idea! Where one witch can't get through in time, perhaps two can!  
I assume you mean Hecuba, Aunt Tabitha? Diana frowned  
Unless you've got a way to get my powers going again in a matter of minutes, she's our only option. Be a dear and mindspeak a message to her for me, telling her to get over here ASAP.  
  
Diana nodded and placed her index fingers to her temples, concentrating.  
  
Her response is strangely muddled. the younger witch said after a minute I'll try being a bit more forceful. she furrowed her brow in concentration  
  
Hecuba suddenly appeared in the room, holding an icepack against her head.  
  
Alright, alright! I'm here already. she complained loudly  
It's about time. Tabitha responded crossly  
Hey, not so loud. Hecuba held her head  
I know those symptoms. Diana sighed You've got a hangover. Now what're we going to do?  
Perhaps we can still go ahead with the plan. Tabitha said The fact that she was able to teleport here on her own is a good sign.  
What plan? Hecuba asked  
Feel up to teaming up with Diana to drill your way inside the Bennett house to attack Charity before Miguel shows up to take her on a date?  
To take out that brat I'd get up after being dosed with witch hazel. How long we got?  
About half an hour. Should be enough time for the two of you to punch a hole and take out that brat. The sound of roaring from below filled the room as Tabitha finished speaking.  
Timmy thought our friends' in the basement wanted Charity dead? the living doll was a bit panicky  
Fear not, little one. Diana soothed They are not angry with us, merely giving additional instructions. They do not believe in wasting power. Since one of us should be enough, at the present time, to kill Charity with an ethereal attack, they want the other one to terminate Grace Bennett's pregnancy.  
  
Because the little brat's supposed to grow up to be a great warrior for good. Tabitha answered The sort that might be able to lead a rebellion after we've won and taken over. Our friends' in the basement want to nip it in the bud by making sure he never gets out of his mother's womb.  
Timmy doesn't like that idea. Bad enough you're about to kill Timmy's sweet Charity, but you're gonna kill Grace's baby too?  
I say, Aunt Tabitha. Diana blinked Timmy seems... somewhat at odds with our goals.  
Don't worry about it. Tabitha reassured the younger witch He's a bit soft hearted, but he'll do as he's told and he won't betray us.  
What's this Aunt Tabitha' business? Hecuba asked impatiently Last night it was Mistress Lennox. Did you suddenly discover you two are related?  
It's just for benefit of the goody-goods. As far as they're concerned, Diana is my niece, just arrived following the deaths of her parents. I insisted that she call me Aunt Tabitha at all times to be sure she didn't slip up in front of the goody-goods and blow our covers. Now, both of you get started before Miguel shows up and ruins things. Diana, you take Charity and Hecuba, you take Grace's baby.  
  
Consider this a favor, Hecuba. Think about it. Easiest way to terminate an unborn baby in this sort of operation is to rip out its soul. If he's destined to be a warrior, his soul's gotta have a good bit of power in it, and you know unborn souls are easier to contain.  
Y'know, Tabitha, I think you've actually got a point there. Hecuba smiled  
  
Diana waved her hand at a nearby mirror then moved to stand beside Hecuba, both witches facing towards the Bennett house and concentrating their energies. Both glowed with red light, then seemed to turn into energy, merging together into a ball of light which shot out the window. The mirror clouded over and then a new image appeared. It looked like a camera-view traveling down a narrow hole.  
Tabby, what's that? Timmy asked, pointing to the mirror  
Tabitha smiled as she looked at it Diana was courteous enough to give us a witch's eye view of the whole thing. What we're seeing right now, is Diana and Hecuba tunneling their way through the shield around the Bennett house.  
Why bother? Timmy pouted Timmy sees cooler stuff on Andromeda while they're in Slipstream.  
It may be uninteresting at the moment, Tim-Tim, but when they're all the way though, it should be nice indeed. They'll be attacking Charity and Grace on their respective Dreamscapes, where their innermost psyches reside, and, in Grace's case, the soul of her unborn son. It'll be like watching America's Most Hellish Home Videos.  
  
The tunneling image stayed on the mirror for about 15 minutes and then the camera' seemed to fly out of the tunnel into a large cavern with two exits. The image went to a split-screen, each half of the image going into a different exit. The tunneling image returned for a few seconds and then two full-color images appeared. One of a beautiful park, the other a cavern filled with crystals of all kinds.  
  
Diana appeared in Charity's Dreamscape and paused a moment to survey the park she was in. The scene was bright and sunny, without a cloud in the sky. The grass was a beautiful shade of green, there were white sidewalks, well-pruned trees and shrubs, a white gazebo, and standing in the middle of it all, seemingly enjoying the beauty, was Charity.  
  
Diana muttered to herself I'm going to enjoy watching this Dreamscape wither and decay when I kill that oh so pure child of light. But first, a change of attire is called for.  
  
Diana had decided in advance to use her favorite psychic battleform to kill Charity, both for the sheer strength of the form, and the fear its appearance would likely cause her. She closed her eyes and concentrated a moment, her human form morphing into a creature with brown, scaly skin, four muscular arms, and glowing red eyes. Her facial features were also altered slightly, as was her clothing, which became a red harness affair which barely covered her body. The look was not unlike Sheeva from the Mortal Kombat games. The form change complete, Diana stepped out into the open.  
  
she rasped I am your doom.  
  
Charity turned to gasp at the creature which had come into her safe place. The creature then charged her and struck her with a fist, sending the girl flying to crash into a tree and collapse to the ground, weakly lifting her head to stare at her attacker who wasted no time stalking towards her to finish the job.  
  
At that same time, Hecuba was in a cave that was literally made of beautiful crystals. In the center of the cave, directly under an opening that sunlight streamed through, was a large crystal with a glowing baby inside, the sound of a heartbeat filled the entire cavern. Grace Bennett was standing next to the crystal, admiring the baby within. Hecuba confidently strode towards the main crystal.  
  
This should be easy enough. the witch smiled to herself Grace isn't gonna be able to do much here. Killing mortals on their Dreamscapes is almost too easy. I shoulda done this with Charity in the first place, but the idea of the good, pure, child of light writhing in the flames of damnation was just too good to pass up. Once I've got the baby's soul, I think I'll kill Gracie-wacie too, make sure she and Sammy don't have any more warrior brats or even a replacement for Charity. Should net me some extra brownie points with the guys in the basement.  
Who are you? Grace asked as Hecuba stopped in front of the crystal  
Oh, no one dear, just the witch about to kill your baby, nobody for you to be worried about. Not that you could do anything on this plane to stop me, anyway.  
  
Hecuba cackled as she reached for the crystal, which rippled like water as her hand approached.  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
Another one finished, another double cliffhanger. This time Charity is being attacked in her mind and Grace's baby is in danger too, with Grace possibly next on the list. Just for those who wonder how being attacked in this way could actually kill them, remember the old saying If you die in your dream, you die in real life. Also, today I signed up for Support Services so I'll soon be getting hit counts on my works. If you read it and like it, I expect you to review. If you don't like it, I want you to review as well, with constructive criticism so I can do better next time. Starting tomorrow, I'll know the ratio of hits to reviews, so watch out. Jumper Prime is monitoring you :)  



	6. Consolidation

(Type a title for your page here) Guardians of Good  
Written By: Jumper Prime  
  
For Disclaimers see Chapter 1.  
  
Last time on Guardians of Good: Kay was saved from the jaws of the Dire Wolf by magic cast by Sheridan. Later that night, in a shared dream, Luis and Sheridan learned the secret of Martin Fitzgerald's disappearance, as well as where Sheridan's magical powers came from. The next morning, Diana arrived to commence the charade of being Tabitha's niece. Shortly after her arrival, Diana teamed up with Hecuba to penetrate the Bennett house, intent on killing Grace's unborn son as well as Charity.  
  
Chapter 6: Consolidation  
  
Tabitha and Timmy watched the mirror which simultaneously showed Diana's attack on Charity and Hecuba's actions towards Grace's baby  
  
Hecuba's gonna kill Grace's baby right in front of her? Timmy said in surprise Won't she stop her before she can do anything?  
Grace can't do anything, Tim-Tim. Tabitha answered With her powers dead asleep, she's probably not even really aware of Hecuba's presence, despite her dream self's question. Hecuba could knock Grace away from the crystal to insure there's no interference, but that could trigger a rather bothersome response from her subconscious while leaving her alone risks a small possibility of interference, but it's really a judgement call. I also rather like Diana's battleform. Quite menacing.  
  
In the dream garden where Diana was attacking Charity, the four-armed creature stomped her foot at Charity, but the girl was able to roll out of the way.  
  
You're only delaying the inevitable, girl. Diana rasped You haven't the power to defeat me. Diana swung at Charity again, but she was able to dive out of the way of the fist.  
Why are you attacking me!? the girl asked  
Because you are Good's keystone in the battle against evil. I kill you, and the light's entire battle strategy falls apart. Evil will be sure to triumph!  
  
Diana connected with another punch, sending Charity sprawling on the grass. As Diana approached to deal the final blow, a sound made her look up. The sound was a falling tree that landed square on top of Diana, knocking her down and giving Charity time to get to her feet. Diana threw the tree off of her immediately, anger evident in her face.  
  
*Dammit.* the witch thought *Her subconscious is fighting me through the environment. I'd better finish her quickly.*  
  
Diana got to her feet and charged Charity again, but this time she was tripped up by a section of sidewalk that flipped up on its edge and sent her to the floor again, eliciting a snarl from the witch, her determination to kill this sickeningly pure girl only growing.  
  
Meanwhile, in the crystal cavern, Hecuba's fingers were just starting to penetrate the crystal around Grace's baby when a hand grabbed Hecuba's wrist and yanked the witch's hand out of the crystal.  
  
Don't you DARE hurt my baby! Grace warned  
  
Hecuba pulled her arm from Grace's grip and frowned at her  
  
You're more awake than I thought, toots. Hecuba declared But you're not gonna stop me from giving you a psychic abortion.  
  
Hecuba rolled up her sleeve and threw a bolt of power at Grace, who staggered back but remained on her feet. As Hecuba threw more blasts at Grace, she raised her hand towards one of the myriad crystals in the cave and an image of Sam appeared on one of the crystals before a doppleganger for her husband walked out of it. This was the Sam Bennett of 20 years before, he looked exactly as he had the night he met Grace and, at the same time, saved her life. It wasn't the real Sam, of course, but a construct forged from Grace's memories of him.  
  
Leave her alone! Sam shouted, causing Hecuba to pause her attack as he charged towards her  
Man, a whole lot more awake than I thought! Hecuba said in disbelief before blasting the Sam doppleganger, shattering it, but it had bought Grace the time she needed  
Lord, our God in heaven, Grace prayed, her hands raised to the ceiling Grant me the power to protect my baby and my family, that we may do your will.  
  
A column of bright white light shot down through the hole in the ceiling, striking the crystal with the baby in it which reflected throughout the cavern.  
  
What the hell!? Hecuba exclaimed in shock as the light blinded her. She could just make out Grace's form not far away from her  
Get out of my mind. Grace said coldly Get out of my house. And don't come back!  
  
A pulse of even brighter light hit Hecuba and she found herself spinning through empty space. In Charity's garden, Diana had finally gotten past the obstacles thrown up by Charity's subconscious and had just knocked the girl down. But before she could deliver the final blow, she too was hit by blinding white light like that which had stopped Hecuba and was also falling through space.  
  
In the real world, Jessica and Kay were talking as they came down the stairs of the Bennett house.  
  
Kay, it was just a dream. Jessica contended  
The wolf was there, Kay countered Just as you described it. That place has to be where Miguel is taking Charity today. There's nowhere in the woods that's more beautiful.  
I still can't believe you went after a wolf alone.  
Seemed like a good idea at the time. As they reached the bottom of the stairs they discovered Grace and Charity just standing in the room, both seemingly in a trance. Mom? Charity? Hello? Kay waved her hand in front of her mother's eyes and then Charity's, getting no reaction.  
Something's wrong. Jessica said quietly, her eyes flashed with light for a moment before returning to normal They're being attacked.  
By what? How can we help them?  
Inside their minds. I... I don't know how we can help them.  
  
Suddenly, Grace's body started glowing with bright white light. That is, Jessica saw the light, Kay still saw only Grace and Charity in a trance. The light quickly spread to Charity and Jessica saw a streak of black shoot out of each of them, both streaks continued on out of the house before everything went back to normal and Grace and Charity came out of their trances, completely unaware of anything that had just gone on in the deepest recesses of their minds.  
  
Meanwhile, in Tabitha's living room, Tabitha and Timmy had been forced to shield their eyes from the bright white light that had started blazing out of the mirror and, a moment later, streamed in the windows facing the Bennett house.  
  
Timmy cried out What's happening!?  
Something extremely holy, Tim-Tim! Tabitha answered with a quaver of fear in her voice I don't like Diana and Hecuba's chances in there!  
  
Two streaks of black shot in the window and each coalesced into one of the witches, Diana back in her human form. Both appeared in mid-air and fell to the floor as though they had been thrown through the window by an unknown force.  
  
Diana groaned as Timmy helped her to her feet What happened?  
I'll tell ya what happened, Hecuba said as she struggled upright on her own. Tabitha made no move to help her. Ole Gracie's an expert at hiding her powers and used said powers to give us the boot.  
Impossible. With the kind of power that I felt, if she was awake, she would have seen right through my masking spell when I arrived earlier.  
Yeah? Well take a look out the window, kid. Hecuba pointed out a window facing the Bennett house. The entire structure was blanketed in bright white light. That's a heavy duty shield Grace put up around that house. No way we're getting back in without a Devil's Night juicing us up.  
If her powers are awake, it's because you fouled up and caused her to manifest!  
Ladies, ladies. Tabitha finally stepped in to end the argument I think you both may be partially right. This caused both of the other witches to blink in surprise I've lived next-door to Grace for the past two decades and in all that time, she hasn't shown the least outward sign of power. On the other hand, what happened on her Dreamscape when she foiled you both at once was not an on-the-spot manifestation. I'd say the oh-so-good Grace Bennett is a split-level.  
Grace is a house? Timmy said in surprise Timmy thought she was a person.  
Of course she's a person, stuffing for brains. Split-level is magician's shorthand for someone whose conscious mind is completely unaware of their innate powers while their unconscious mind is fully aware of said powers. Typically, a split-level's powers only pop active when they're under direct attack, like just happened, and afterwards they forget they did anything supernatural.  
Nothing worse than a split-level. Hecuba grumbled First time you go after em, you likely won't be prepared for someone who can fight back and they wallop you before you know what's happening. Kid, tell me you managed to finish off Charity before we got kicked out.  
I was about to deal the final blow when the light hit me. Diana said evenly If you hadn't-  
Hey! This was NOT my fault! It was our friends' in the basement who ordered we get rid of Grace's baby. I originally wanted to be in on the hit on Charity.  
End of round! Tabitha played peacemaker again Diana, if it had been you going after Grace's baby and Hecuba attacking Charity, there's a good chance you would've been taken by surprise as much as Hecuba was and then she would've been accusing you of messing things up instead of vice-versa.  
I suppose it is possible. Diana conceded  
Tabby, why're you speaking up for Hecuba? Timmy asked What about all the times she was about to kill Timmy and Tabby?  
If I'm going to be an effective leader, I need to be objective. Tabitha answered I can't let Hecuba's previous actions prevent me from making peace between the coven's members. If Hecuba and Diana are constantly at each other's throats, we'll never be able to kill Charity.  
It's gonna be a whole lot more difficult now, regardless. Hecuba groused The Bennett house is protected by an impregnable shield, so we can't attack Charity when she's home, and most of the time when she's not at home, she's with Miguel and their love puts up a shield just as impossible to break through as the one around that house.  
Looks like it's time for some brainstorming. We've got to figure out how we're going to kill Charity, especially with the Guardians of Good coming together.  
  
As the forces of evil tried to figure out how to kill Charity, a different scene was occurring in the cottage on the Crane estate. Sheridan's nephew Ethan(she still considered him her nephew even though it was now known that he was not really her brother's son) who was Sheridan's guest after being thrown out of the Crane mansion upon the revelation of his true paternity, had already left to see his fiancee, Theresa, allowing Sheridan to use the front room for something that he would find decidedly odd. A number of candles and some incense were burning on the table and Sheridan herself was sitting cross-legged on the nearby couch chanting in Gaelic. Luis came out of the bedroom, fully dressed, just before Sheridan finished chanting and she started to get up.  
  
What was that about? Luis asked  
I was giving thanks to Brigid. Sheridan responded  
Who's Brigid?  
Celtic Goddess of fire, among other things. I was thanking her for lending me some of her power last night.  
I'm a little new to this magic stuff, but I thought you did that fireball thing yourself?  
Your father didn't just teach me the spells, he also taught me the beliefs behind the magic. The Druidic lore that he learned from his teacher. I like to think of the Celtic gods as aspects of THE God, or maybe some of his angels. It's really just good manners to give thanks.  
Well, don't forget the kids're expecting us at the Youth Center. Wouldn't want to disappoint those tykes.  
Nope, we sure wouldn't. Gimmie a minute to clean this up and I'll be ready to go.  
  
Sheridan put out the candles and incense, gathered them up, and put them away in a cabinet. Then she and Luis headed out the door on their way to the Youth Center.  
  
Meanwhile, Charity was leaving the Bennett house in the company of her boyfriend, Miguel. Leaving shortly thereafter were Kay and Jessica, who were on their way to the Youth Center. As they walked, they also talked about recent events.  
  
That was so weird. Jessica said Mom & Charity just standing there in a trance, and it was like I knew something was happening, that something was attacking them. And then that light, and those streaks of black that came out of them...  
I didn't see any light, Jess, Kay responded Which means it wasn't ordinary light. Had to be from magic that only you could see. Face it, baby sis, the alarm clock hooked to your powers has gone off bigtime, so no more thinking that you haven't got any or that you're not one of the Guardians of Good.  
I gotta admit, it was definitely weird. When we came out of the house, I was surprised the whole neighborhood hadn't already turned out to see the white light covering the house. The light coming from you is so bright, I can't believe I didn't see it last night.  
I've only got a teeny bit more experience with this stuff than you, but it seems like these powers are like a light switch. Turned off and completely normal one day, then the switch is flipped and you're seeing and doing things nobody else can.  
It's actually pretty disorienting. Bright lights and shadows all over the place where they shouldn't be. Some people are glowing, though nowhere near as much as you, while others seem to be walking in the shadows even though the sun's shining right on them. Sorta rough on my eyes. Indeed, Jessica was squinting quite a bit as they walked.  
I wish I could help you with that but my powers don't let me see the same things you're seeing. What you've got is probably a lot more complex than kicking and punching, which is about all my powers are good for.  
An instruction manual sure would come in handy, I'll tell you that.  
Reese should be there when we get to the Youth Center. He's been pretty good at finding supernatural info so far. Maybe, somewhere on the Internet, there's a how-to manual for Seers?  
I sure hope so.  
  
While others made their way to the Youth Center, Matthew Sorenson was driving up to the door of the Crane mansion, having been waved through the gate by the guard after identifying himself. He was wearing a blue suit much like the one he had worn aboard the plane the previous night. Moments after he knocked on the door, it was opened from within by Pilar.  
  
Matthew Sorenson to see Mr. Crane. Matthew identified himself  
Mr. Crane is expecting you. Pilar answered Please follow me. Pilar led Matthew across the foyer to the study where Julian was sipping a drink. Mr. Crane, Matthew Sorenson to see you.  
Julian looked up from his drink Thank you Pilar. You may go.  
  
Pilar nodded and left, closing the study doors behind Matthew on her way out.  
  
You look rather young to be Alistair, Matthew observed Unless Crane Enterprises' Bio-Medical division has come up with a fountain of youth drug it's keeping top secret.  
Julian chuckled I'm his son, Julian. Might I offer you a sherry while we wait for father to call? Probably only be a minute or two but minutes always seem to drag on when you're waiting for something.  
No thank you, Julian. Matthew responded I never drink alcohol when I know I'm going to be discussing business.  
How dreary your life must be.  
Both my father and grandfather had the same policy. A little shot can cost a lot' is the saying they liked, and I must agree. Much better to negotiate with a clear head.  
Well, to each his own, I suppose. As Julian spoke, Matthew wrinkled his nose  
What is that smell? he asked  
Smell? What smell? Julian sniffed the air I don't smell anything out of the ordinary. As I recall, Sorenson Metallurgy's corporate headquarters is located in Arizona. Perhaps it's just the smell of the sea or the higher humidity acting on the furniture?  
Could be. This is the first time I've been to New England, after all. Just then, the phone rang and Julian answered it.  
Julian Crane here. Yes father, he just got here. Julian pressed the Speaker button and put down the handset  
Hello, young Mister Sorenson. Alistair's voice came over the speakerphone  
Hello Mr. Crane, it's a pleasure to talk with you, though I assumed that we'd be meeting in person.  
That's the trouble with running one of the biggest business empires in the world, can't always be home when I want to be. And please, call me Alistair. Your grandfather, Maxwell Sorenson, was a good friend of mine before we parted ways.  
Then please call me Matthew. So, what's this about a new alliance between Crane Enterprises and Sorenson Metallurgy?  
Sorenson Metallurgy has a good deal of mining interests and foundries, but only a little manufacturing capability, resulting in many of your mines being underutilized because there isn't sufficient demand for the raw metals to justify running the mines at capacity. Crane Enterprises, on the other hand, has extensive manufacturing capability but relatively few industrial mines, resulting in the necessity of purchasing raw material on the open market. If Crane Enterprises and Sorenson Metallurgy were to join forces, Crane Enterprises would gain a steady supply of high-quality metals while Sorenson Metallurgy can greatly increase its cashflow by fully utilizing its mines. We could also supply state of the art mining equipment at a nominal discount, further increasing the mine yields, and with them, the profits for both our companies.  
An interesting proposal, Alistair. It could indeed be quite profitable for us both. But I'm going to need a little time before I give you a decision. Ramping up mine production isn't the sort of action to be taken lightly. There are certain geological factors that must be checked and addressed lest disaster occur, not to mention logistics.  
Take all the time you need. I have the number of your townhouse here in Harmony and I left the mansion's main number with your butler when I called last night.  
Thank you Alistair. Be assured that I will seriously consider your proposal. If you'll excuse me, I still have a few things in need of unpacking at my townhouse. Good day.  
Good day, Matthew.  
  
With a nod to Julian, Matthew strode out of the study and then out the front door to his car before beginning the drive back to his townhouse. As Matthew drove back to his townhouse, things of a more jovial nature were set to occur at the Youth Center.  
  
Those kids're gonna love what we've got set for today. Luis declared as they approached the Youth Center  
Definitely one of your more inspired ideas. Sheridan agreed  
Hey look! It's Luis & Sheridan! cried a young boy as the two adults came through the doors and were immediately swarmed by children  
Hey, easy guys! Luis admonished them We can't get things started if we can't get to the gear.  
  
As Luis and Sheridan made their way through the crowd of children, Reese came up to them, a severe expression on his face.  
  
Luis, Sheridan, we've got a problem. the bespectacled teen said  
What's wrong? Luis asked  
Mike and James were supposed to setup the equipment last night but it's all still boxed up in the storeroom.  
Aw man. Those guys said we could count on them to do it. I shoulda asked someone like you or Chad to make sure they did what they were supposed to. Luis sighed C'mon Reese, let's go get the equipment and get it setup. Sheridan, could you keep the kids busy while we do it? I am gonna have to have a serious talk with Mike and James, later.  
Don't worry Luis, Sheridan smiled They won't even notice they're being kept waiting. As Reese and Luis headed off to the storeroom, Sheridan turned to the crowd of children. OK, who wants to see some magic? Of course, all of the kids responded in the affirmative.  
  
While Sheridan kept the little kids entertained with some minor but rather showy spells, including levitating small objects like cards and creating illusions of animals and mythical beasts, Luis and Reese, aided by Kay who had decided to pitch in, carried boxes from the storeroom to the main room. Luis took note of the fact that despite the weight of her box, Kay didn't seem to be having any difficulty carrying it. He also noticed that although Reese also knew the weight of the box, the teen made no comment about the girl's unusual strength. At the same time, Jessica had been leaning against the wall of the ladies room, eyes closed to block out the weird patches of light and darkness her powers were showing her.  
  
I've been in here way too long. Jessica said to herself If I'm gonna be seeing things full time, I gotta get a handle on it. Just gonna have to get used to seeing light and darkness in places where they shouldn't be.  
  
So saying, Jessica walked out of the restroom and was nearly blinded by the light coming from Sheridan, as well as the somewhat dimmer light from the throng of children watching her. She blinked as she saw a miniature unicorn standing on Sheridan's palm, not sure if it was real or not. Sheridan looked up to see Jessica squinting at her and immediately dispelled the illusion of the unicorn, returning to more conventional-looking tricks. Luis, Kay, and Reese arrived shortly with the boxes from the storeroom and started setting up the equipment while the children remained fixated on Sheridan's magic tricks. As Jessica walked over to help Luis, Kay, and Reese with setting up the equipment, Sheridan noted she seemed a little unsteady on her feet and was squinting a lot. As Jessica worked with the others, Sheridan noticed that she avoided looking directly at Kay, as she would avoid looking directly at a bright light. Soon, the equipment was set up and Luis called for the kids' attention as Sheridan ended her magic show. As the kids rushed over to him and he, Kay, and Reese started the game, Jessica drifted over to one side of the room and turned away from where Kay was, her eyes half-closed.  
  
*Could it be?* Sheridan thought *If Kay has supernatural strength, it's not out of the question for Jessica to have powers as well, and Kay did say that Jessica had seen the future.*  
  
Sheridan concentrated, narrowing her eyes slightly as she gazed at Jessica. Sheridan's view suddenly changed, and she was looking at Jessica across a maze of colored lines that crisscrossed the room. Sheridan noted the unusual number of ley lines in the Youth Center, but her focus was on Jessica, who was surrounded by a bright white light emanating from her body. Sheridan looked over at where the others were entertaining the kids and saw that Kay was glowing just as brightly as Jessica. Sheridan had her confirmation.  
  
*I know those symptoms Jessica's having.* Sheridan thought to herself *I experienced them myself once when I was a kid. Her Magesight is stuck on and she's having trouble dealing with what it's showing her.*  
  
Sheridan allowed her eyesight to return to normal, then walked over to Jessica, placing her hand lightly on the girl's shoulder. Jessica immediately turned to face Sheridan, and just as quickly squinted her eyes and moved to instinctively shield them against the bright light she saw coming from Sheridan.  
  
It's OK. Sheridan said quietly Every instinct you have is telling you to shut your eyes or you'll go blind, but that's not really true. The light can't damage your eyes because it's not ordinary light.  
Uhh, what light? Jessica tried to play dumb, not knowing of Sheridan's own connection to the supernatural  
The light coming from me, from your sister, and, to a lesser extent, from everyone else. The light shining out from our souls. You're seeing it now, aren't you?  
I... I don't know what you're talking about.  
It's OK. I can see it too, and I can help you get a handle on it.  
  
Yes. For now, the first thing to do is to turn it off so it's only active when you want it to be. You already know you have two eyes, now, envision that you have a third eye, right here. Sheridan lightly tapped Jessica's forehead Right now, it's wide open, catching every bit of light that comes near. Now, visualize that third eye closing, so that no more light can get in. Then keep it shut, don't let it open until you want to see the unseeable again.  
  
Jessica closed her eyes in concentration, following Sheridan's directions. When the girl opened her eyes again, all seemed normal again, there was no unusual light anywhere, just the normal light from the windows and lightbulbs.  
  
It worked! Jessica said with glee Everything looks normal again! Waitasec, how'd you know how to turn it off? And how'd you even know I was seeing what I was seeing?  
When I first learned the use of Magesight, that's what it's called by the way, I had the same problem as you. Sheridan answered The day after my teacher taught me how to use it, I tried on my own and discovered I couldn't turn it off. I imagine I looked a lot like you've been looking today, seeing light and shadow where logic says there shouldn't be any. Fortunately, it was only an hour or two before my teacher arrived for my lesson and helped me bring it under control. I shudder to think what might've happened if my father had seen me before I got it under control and recognized the symptoms. But he didn't so my powers remained a secret.  
Whoa. But if you had powers, and your father knew magic was real, wouldn't your father want you to learn to use them?  
Nope. He doesn't think a woman could possibly deserve to be his heir, I doubt he'd agree with me learning to use magic. Sheridan paused as a thought hit her Jessica, have you ever heard of something called the Guardians of Good? Jessica turned to stare directly into Sheridan's eyes at this question  
Where did you hear that name?  
From my teacher, who I am never apart from. Jessica's eyes widened as Sheridan quoted the prophecy  
The daughter of darkness. Jessica said softly, then a bit louder Then Luis is-  
My destined love.  
Omigosh! That angel wasn't kidding. We've been banging our heads against a wall trying to figure out how to find the others in the prophecy and here you just walk right up and boom!  
  
About then, Reese came walking over to them, looking a bit tired from dealing with so many kids.  
  
he sighed The laws of thermodynamics can't explain how little kids can have such big energy reserves.  
Reese! Six down and two to go! Jessica said gleefully  
Six down and two to go? Six what?  
Six Guardians of Good. Reese glanced over at Sheridan standing right next to them and decided to try playing dumb.  
Guardians of Good? Ohhh, you're talking about that game you play on the Internet.  
It's OK Reese, Sheridan's the daughter of darkness and Luis is her destined love.  
You sure about that?  
She quoted the prophecy and she glows just as bright as Kay does.  
Are you feeling alright? Reese felt Jessica's forehead to check for a fever Neither Kay nor Sheridan are glowing and I don't remember them ever doing so. Jessica yanked Reese's hand away from her forehead  
Well of course you didn't see them glowing. My powers have gone totally active and they let me see stuff regular people can't see. Sheridan calls that part of it Magesight' and she can do it too.  
When did your powers come online?  
Either last night or this morning. I had a dream that turned out to be real, then this morning I could sense Mom & Charity being attacked in their minds and I saw light surround them both before black streaks shot out of them and I saw the bright light around the house and-  
OK, OK! Breathe Jessica, I believe you.  
So Reese, Sheridan finally spoke up, having been smiling silently during Reese & Jessica's discussion Are you one of the Guardians of Good too?  
I wish. With you and Luis, we've got six. Kay, Jessica, Charity and Miguel are the others we know. The remaining two are One who combines alchemy with the magic of machines' and One who is a soldier of the Almighty.' Unfortunately, it looks like we're probably gonna have to wait for them to find us the way you did.  
  
As they talked, the kids began to scatter across the Youth Center for the scavenger hunt portion of the activity. Leaving some other volunteers to watch the searching kids, Luis and Kay walked over to where Jessica, Reese, and Sheridan were talking.  
  
Those kids are like perpetual motion machines. Luis sighed I feel like I'm ready to collapse, and it's only half over.  
Well, maybe this will perk you up. Sheridan smiled The Guardians of Good, we're standing right next to some of them.  
What? Seriously?  
No joke, Luis. Jessica answered Funny how things work out.  
Jessica, Reese! Kay was slightly annoyed at the apparent breach of secrecy How could you just blab about-?!  
It's alright, Kay! Sheridan and Luis are the daughter of darkness and her destined love! Dad's always saying that Alistair Crane's the most evil man in Harmony so who besides Sheridan could be a daughter of darkness, yet good-hearted enough to be a child of light at the same time? And she's got powers like mine! You know how I was having trouble dealing with what my powers were making me see? Sheridan helped me turn it off so I can function normally.  
I stand corrected. Welcome to the team guys. Kay smiled  
Good to be on the team. Luis replied I'm glad we won't have to do all the fighting alone.  
  
At that moment, across town, in Tabitha's living room, Tabitha, Diana, and Hecuba were still brainstorming ways to kill Charity when Tabitha stopped in mid sentence.  
  
Princess, what's wrong? Timmy asked  
There's been a tremor in the loomweave. Diana was the one who answered quietly, a hint of worry in her voice  
What's that?  
The proper name for the magical continuum. Tabitha explained Think of it as a disturbance in the Force.  
Two more of the Guardians of Good have hooked up with those brats. Hecuba growled  
Timmy asked  
We shall find that out shortly. Diana said as she stood up and walked to a mirror, passing her hand over it in a mystical gesture Powers of darkness, show us the Guardians of Good who have now joined with those we already know.  
  
The mirror clouded over then showed a view of the conversation between Kay, Jessica, Reese, Sheridan, and Luis. The angle was such that Reese was not in frame. The image's main focus was on Luis and Sheridan. Tabitha frowned as she saw who the two new members of the Guardians of Good were.  
  
Why did Luis and Sheridan have to be two of those blasted Guardians of Good? the elder witch sighed  
You have crossed swords with them before, Aunt Tabitha? Diana asked curiously  
Not exactly crossed swords. More like I owe them one. Or more precisely, I owe their past selves, Luke Fitzgerald and Sarah Crane. They were instrumental in getting the British out of Harmony back in July of 1776, including two British soldiers I was forced to house in my spare bedrooms and were eating me out of house and home, not to mention putting a real crimp in my practice of sorcery. With those redcoats constantly underfoot, I had to restrict myself to minimal scrying and nothing else for fear of being found out as a witch!  
Hecuba grumbled Our coven leader is reluctant to fight two of our enemies.  
Incorrect, Hecuba. They're going to be fighting against us, and I owe nothing to Luis and Sheridan. Luke and Sarah died two centuries ago, all debts to them were canceled then.  
As it should be. Diana nodded  
Quiet a sec, Hecuba shushed the other two witches I wanna hear what they're saying. After listening for a minute to the conversation for a few minutes, Tabitha frowned and stood up.  
Did you hear that? she asked Jessica has manifested and Sheridan also has Magesight. We've got work to do and we've got to do it fast.  
You're not gonna try to kill Jessica and Sheridan, are you Princess? Timmy asked  
No, there's no time for that. We've got to set up the magical equivalent of a jamming device and fast.  
What for?  
Because, dollface, if Jessica were to look at this house with her Magesight right now, she'd be able to see all the evil radiating from it and that could easily blow our cover! Hecuba, I need you to stick a screening spell over the basement to cut down the amount of negative energy spilling out of there all the time. It was never an issue before but now that there are people out there who can see evil energy with pinpoint accuracy, we can't afford that high an emissions level.  
Yavol, mine Fuhrer! Hecuba responded sarcastically and mock saluted  
Just do it, Hecuba. And Diana, I want you to go outside and put up a masking shield around the house. Psychically speaking, I want this house to look no different from any other house in the neighborhood. Don't forget to be stealthy with your spellcasting. Make it look like you're just admiring the outside of the house you're now living in.  
Of course, Aunt Tabitha. the younger witch responded sincerely I know how to cast a spell without it being obvious. I'll start on the fake resonance effect immediately, but I can't start masking the leakage from the portal in the basement until Hecuba finishes her screen so I know exactly how to set my spell.  
You hear that, Hecuba? The sooner you start, the sooner we'll be in full stealth mode, and we need to be fully stealthed before Jessica gets back, preferably before Charity returns from her date with Miguel. We don't know if that brat is awake enough to be able to see a spell in mid-cast and I don't want to take a chance on Diana being found out.  
Fine, fine. Hecuba muttered as she walked towards the basement and Diana headed outside I still don't get how I ended up in a coven with a leader who couldn't cast a spell to save her life.  
Timmy, I'm gonna need your help too.  
Timmy'll do whatever he can to help his Princess! the living doll responded immediately  
Alright, while they're doing the house, we need to do something about me. Since I still don't have my powers, I can't do a personal masking spell like Diana can. Fortunately, I've got a little trinket somewhere around here that'll modify my aura so I'll seem just like any ordinary mortal. Problem is, I can't for the life of me remember where I put it so I'll need you to help me look. It's a small gold ring with a blood-red stone shaped like a triangle. You start over here and I'll start over there.  
  
While the witches worked to insure neither Tabitha nor her house would show up on Jessica or Sheridan's radar,' Matthew Sorenson had returned to his Harmony townhouse and was reading a book in his study. He seemed quite absorbed in the book when he suddenly looked up and saw a glowing ball of white light floating down from the ceiling. It stopped in mid-air before reaching the floor and, in a flash, it turned into a young girl in a white dress.  
  
Hello Matthew. the angel girl said  
Matthew spoke calmly as he stuck a bookmark into his book and put it down on a nearby table I was wondering when you were going to show up.  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
Well now, why isn't Matthew Sorenson surprised to be visited by an angel? In fact he was EXPECTING the visit. He is not what he at first appears, but what exactly is he? Good? Evil? Neutral? And what is his real reason for visiting Harmony, alluded to when he arrived in chapter 4? You'll get those answers, plus the identity of another member of the Guardians of Good, in the next chapter.  
  
Please don't forget to review. I have no way of knowing what you like and what you don't if I don't get reviews from you. On a semi-related note: Jen, if your problem is what I think it is, go up to the drop down box that says Sort by New Stories and change it to Sort by New Chapters and you'll see the latest stories to have chapters added(you'll have to do this every time you visit a section, but it'll stay in effect when you click Next or Prev) Note that the New Chapters listing contains ONLY chaptered stories so you have to use the New Stories listing if you want to see new, non-chaptered stories.  



	7. Surprises

(Type a title for your page here) Guardians of Good  
Written by: Jumper Prime  
  
For Disclaimers see Chapter 1.  
  
Last time on Guardians of Good: The witches' attempts on the lives of Grace's baby and Charity were foiled by Grace's latent powers, which then erected a shield around the house which could not be penetrated by evil. After the attack, Jessica discovered that her powers had awakened as she had begun seeing things that normal people could not, the effect was slightly disorienting for her. At the Youth Center, Sheridan recognized Jessica's discomfort for what it was and helped her gain control of her ability to see the unseeable. Kay and Jessica then welcomed Luis and Sheridan into the Guardians of Good, though Tabitha, Hecuba, and Diana were aware of their new enemies immediately. Finally, Matthew Sorenson was visited by the angel girl and was not surprised in the least by her appearance.  
  
Chapter 7: Surprises  
  
In Matthew Sorenson's study, the angel girl stood in mid-air before Matthew, who seemed quite calm at her sudden appearance.  
  
Hello Matthew. the angel girl greeted him  
Matthew said as he put down his book I was wondering when you were going to show up.  
I thought it best to wait until you had taken care of the mundane details of your move to Harmony before I intruded.  
I've finished with those for now. I assume you're here to brief me? I'm still quite curious what was so important that I was pulled off the chalice retrieval to handle it.  
It relates to the events of your most recent visit to Hell.  
Wait a second. This is punishment for putting all of Hell on alert a few days ago? I couldn't just ignore those screams! I'm proud that I helped get that girl out of Hell.  
And well you should. Charity, the girl you rescued, is very important to the forces of good. The chalice is of lesser importance and a mission is now in progress to retrieve it. The events soon to transpire in Harmony are critical to everything. You are the best choice for the job here.  
I am? You say everything depends on what's going to happen? I've done a few missions, but I'm not sure if that kind of confidence in me is warranted.  
You have always been too humble, Matthew. Trained since childhood to battle evil in its many forms. You have performed countless missions since you entered service at 16 years old. Earned the right to be a Silver Knight by the time you were 17. Long family lineage, all your ancestors in the line giving exemplary service in their time, including your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather who were themselves Silver Knights. It sounded like she was reading off a service record Prevented incursion by the Second Archduke of Hell by singlehandedly fighting your way past the cultists and demons guarding the sanctum where the summoning ritual was being conducted and slaying the black magus responsible. Numerous successful retrieval missions from Hell, rescuing important artifacts and prisoners. Stopped a number of minor incursions cold, some by neutralizing the summoning loci and others by neutralizing the enemy forces themselves. The list of your accomplishments goes on.  
But I couldn't save Dad. Matthew said sadly He died from a blow meant for me.  
But you stopped the invasion. You were able to slay the enemy forces already come through the gateway and smash the keystone, sealing the portal for all time. Your father knew the stakes, he knew that backup could not arrive before the demons exited the mine. Two Silver Knights were all that stood between Earth and damnation, and any sane strategist would balk at putting only two Silver Knights against the forces he knew to be coming through that portal, elite warriors or not.  
I know, but part of me can't help but think I should've been able to save him.  
Do not blame yourself, it was Michael's time. But we're getting off the subject. You know of the prophecy of the Guardians of Good?  
What Silver Knight doesn't? Can't be an elite warrior in The Army of the Lord without knowing the most important prophecy known to exist. Dad drilled it into my head from when I was old enough to start learning to interpret prophecies.  
A warrior has been chosen to be the soldier of the Almighty' mentioned in the prophecy. That soldier is you, Mordecai Devilslayer. Matthew nodded respectfully at the mention of the name he used when wearing his armor.  
I remember when Dad gave me my warrior name. I felt honored to have such an auspicious name emblazoned on my soul. I will do all I can to be worthy of the task I have been given.  
Now that's more like it. The Guardians of Good have nearly finished assembling. The Warrior, the Seer, and the daughter of darkness have already awakened to their powers.  
What about The Savior? Without them, it's all for nought.  
Charity's powers have been close to the surface for some time, but she has always stopped short of manifesting.  
Charity...? The same girl I rescued from Hell? You'd think being thrown into Hell would kick one's powers into high gear. Especially if they were already close to the surface.  
You know as well as I that no two sets of powers are exactly the same. She will manifest when she truly needs them. And it will be soon.  
That sounds ominous.  
Evil is concentrating around Harmony. Only last night an attempt was made to destroy the Harmony church. Fortunately, Kay was able to foil Hecuba's plan.  
And Kay is...?  
The Warrior. Not too long after the attack on the church, Sheridan and Luis, the daughter of darkness and her destined love, were nearly killed by a Dire Wolf released by her own father. They would have been killed had Sheridan not remembered her powers and used them to save them both.  
Last night was the Devil's Night. When one of those goes down, evil is like a rainstorm. When I realized I'd be in transit on the darkest night in half a century, I must admit I was a little worried.  
There was no reason to be. Last night, the forces of evil had massed to bring about Hell on Earth but the failure of the attack here in Harmony forced them to abort their entire plan. Evil creatures throughout the world waited all night for a signal which never came. It was the least eventful Devil's Night in a millennium.  
That's a load off my mind. What about the true love of one of the Three?'  
Miguel and Charity are on a date at this very moment. Their love forms a protective barrier that shields her from evil's power, but evil will soon find a way to breach that barrier.  
Let me guess, the method they'll use is need-to-know information and I don't need to know. the angel girl gave an apologetic shrug Y'know, sometimes the big guy's info distribution policy can be real frustrating. I have never been able to figure out why we never get all the info. Some critical stuff always gets left out.  
All is according to God's plan, and it works.  
Not always, remember the Dark Ages?  
Some things, not even God can control. Remember that his opposite number has near equal power, though more limited in the paths he can channel it through.  
OK, OK, I know better than to debate divine policy with an angel. Getting back to the Guardians of Good, besides me, it sounds like there's only one left to find. One who combines alchemy with the magic of machines.' Problem is, nobody's ever been able to do it. Magic and technology are fundamentally incompatible. They either refuse to mix or the product is highly unstable, prone to a messy dissolution like nitroglycerine on a rollercoaster.  
Difficult, but not impossible. There is one who has accomplished it already but does not know it yet.  
I'd certainly like to meet him. I've made a few tries at Neo-Alchemy, but they've all been dismal failures. I just couldn't get the right mixture of alchemical reagents and technological components. My attempts either fizzled out or blew up in my face. Everyone says Neo-Alchemy is just a pipedream, that there's no such thing as a Neo-Alchemist, but if someone has done it, he could touch off a new age for the arcane arts.  
One thing at a time, Matthew. He achieved his success while thinking it was straight science. All their lives, the others have lived thinking magic was not real, that legends were only stories. Even Sheridan, who recently recovered the memories of her many lessons in magic, has no concept of the eternal battle between good and evil as it exists. In addition to fighting alongside the other Guardians of Good, you will need to guide them in matters arcane.  
I guess the wheel has turned. Dad taught me about the great war between good and evil, and now it's my turn to teach new heroes the way things really are. At least I already know what most of them look like. Two of the girls in the room when I came through the portal had a definite family resemblance to Charity.  
Make yourself ready, Matthew, for though you shall not do battle this day, battle will come soon and you must be prepared.  
  
So saying, the angel girl turned into a ball of white light which flew up to the ceiling right before disappearing. Matthew stood up and walked out the door of his study, then going to a nearby flight of stairs and down to the basement, where a workshop of sorts was set up. Jacob, having traded his tuxedo for a set of overalls, was hammering a piece of gleaming metal into shape with a strength belying his apparent age.  
  
How're the repairs on my armor coming, Jacob? Matthew asked  
Most of it is finished, sir. Jacob said, pausing his hammering to point out most of a suit of silver armor lying on a nearby table I'm working on the replacement pauldron now, no way to restore armor melted like that piece was, you know.  
Yes, I shudder to think how tough that witch would be at full power.  
The last time I saw armor with damage as bad as yours came back with a few days ago was when Master William came home after the Tunguska incursion in 1908.  
Great-Grandpa's journal didn't say much about that one. Did he say anything about it to you before or after?  
All I know is that he was leading a group of soldiers, including some other Silver Knights, to stop an invasion from Hell. There was some sort of massive explosion during the battle that all but wiped out both sides. Master William came back in approximately the same condition as his armor. For weeks afterward, he would cry out something about a black symphony' in his sleep. I think it had something to do with the explosion. Later on, he would say the Tunguska incursion was the closest we ever came to having the veil of secrecy ripped away from the war. Even today, very little grows on the site where the explosion happened. Despite the lack of a crater, the public thought the destruction was due to a meteor strike.  
Jacob, exactly how long have you been serving the family, anyway?  
I'm not really sure, sir. The decades tend to blur after a while. Whichever of your ancestors it was who helped me get to Earth, I'm glad I decided to help him escape from that prison cell in Kezuza's palace. Despite my birth, Hell simply was not for me. Jacob's eyes momentarily glowed green as he spoke.  
You've chosen to serve my family for generations to repay the debt for helping you escape from Hell and you've been free to leave for I don't know how long, yet still you stay at my side as you were at the side of my father and grandfather and I don't know how many who came before. Why?  
I do not yet consider the debt paid. And where else would a half-demon like me go?  
You're an excellent butler, I'd gladly give you a reference, much as I would hate to lose you.  
But I would always have to hide my true nature from my employers, and I would have to change employers every few decades to try to hide the fact that I am more or less ageless. Not to mention that my talents as a blacksmith would go completely to waste under any other employer.  
Matthew smiled Never let yourself think I don't appreciate you.  
Perish the thought, sir. Neither you nor any before you have given me reason to think that. Oh yes, after I finish with your pauldron, I'll start on your new dagger.  
Dagger? What new dagger?  
The replacement for the one you lost in Hell a few nights ago. When you came back, your dagger sheathe was empty and I didn't find it anywhere in your cloak or backpack.  
Matthew groaned, placing his hand over his eyes I gave it to Miguel to improve his chances against the demons holding Charity and I never asked for it back. Rather absentminded of me.  
Everyone makes mistakes, sir. We're only human... Well, I'm half, but the concept is sound. this elicited a small chuckle from Matthew  
Hold off on the new dagger. I should be seeing the guy I loaned it to soon.  
As you say, sir.  
  
Jacob resumed hammering on the metal as Matthew exited the workshop and headed upstairs. Meanwhile, Harmony's resident witches were hard at work making Tabitha's house psychically inconspicuous. Hecuba was casting a spell to put a cap on the negative energy pouring out of the portal in the basement, Diana was outside, casting a spell to imitate what a house inhabited by ordinary people would look like to psychic senses, and Tabitha & Timmy were searching the inside of the house for a ring that would keep Tabitha from being found out by those same psychic senses.  
Timmy said as they searched This ring Timmy and Tabby are looking for will keep Jessica and Sheridan from seeing that Tabby's a witch, but what about Timmy?  
What about you, dollface? Tabitha asked as she continued searching  
Won't they be able to see that Timmy's alive if they look at him with that... Magesight thing they can do now?  
Not if you stay in doll mode around them. I took this sort of thing into account back when I was sewing you together. As long as you don't start talking or moving around on your own in front of them, they won't have a clue that you're anything but an ordinary doll.  
Whew! That's a load off Timmy's mind.  
What there is of it, now keep looking.  
  
Soon, the searchers were in the attic, Tabitha checking some shelves and Timmy searching closer to the floor. Timmy saw something glinting on the floor under a table and picked it up. It was a small gold ring with a blood-red stone shaped like a triangle.  
  
Timmy called Timmy found it! Timmy found the ring!  
Good work, Tim-Tim. Tabitha praised the living doll as she came over and took the ring from his hand. Now I'm completely invisible to radar, so to speak, just as the house will be once Diana and Hecuba get done, let's go celebrate with some Martimmys.  
Sure thing, Tabby!  
  
Tabitha put the ring on her finger and the semi-dynamic duo headed downstairs where Timmy prepared his signature drink. After a few minutes, Hecuba returned from the basement and Diana came back inside, both looking a little tired from their spellcasting. Timmy poured Diana a Martimmy, which the young witch graciously accepted and when Hecuba complained about not getting one, Timmy poured her one as well, after Tabitha told him to. Now secure in the knowledge that their covers could not be blown nor their headquarters discovered, the witches relaxed a bit, each trying to figure out how they could manage to kill Charity.  
  
It's too bad the shield around Charity isn't generated by an angel instead of the love between her and Miguel. Tabitha thought out loud  
Why is that, Aunt Tabitha? Diana asked  
Well, I've got a web of spells all plotted out that could neutralize a shield created by an angel. I know it works too, used it to get at Grace for an attempt on her life two decades ago. Fat lot of good that did, what with Sam saving her from the fire I set.  
But it's not generated by an angel, Hecuba said So let's try a different tack here.  
Perhaps not, Diana replied But the shield around Charity and the kind of shield generated by an angel aren't all that different.  
You're thinking we could modify the spell web to strip away the shield around Charity like it stripped away the one around Grace! Tabitha smiled as she realized the direction Diana was going  
Yes. We modify your spell web to pierce the love-generated shield around Charity, then destroy her before the web collapses.  
We'll have to think hard about how to do it. We might only have one shot before Charity manifests. And then there's Kay to worry about. If she manages to put herself in the way, the wrong method could get knocked off track by her.  
I know just the thing! Hecuba crowed  
That would be a first. Diana deadpanned  
Quiet brat, you'll change your tune in a moment. Kay's got the Power of the Warrior, so we use something her strength and skill are useless against: a Shadow Demon!  
But Kay's a lot tougher than a demon. Timmy countered She'll just kick its butt.  
A Shadow Demon isn't your everyday run of the mill demon, Tim-Tim. Tabitha replied A Shadow Demon is just that, shadow. It has no real physical substance for a warrior to hurt, though it can sure hurt others rather well. Even if Kay is right there, the only thing she'll be able to accomplish will be to get herself killed.  
But if Charity manifests, her holy powers will blow it to pieces. Diana added  
So, we just make sure the demon understands that Charity is its priority target. If Charity's dead, she can't exactly manifest, now can she?  
Timmy doesn't want to hear any more of this! Timmy cried out It's too painful to hear Tabby and Diana and Hecuba talking about how they're gonna kill his sweet Charity. so saying, the living doll ran out of the room  
How the heck did you end up with a sidekick who can't stand the thought of killing the enemy? Hecuba asked with a hint of bemusement in her voice You ARE the one who made him, aren't you?  
Yes, I did. Tabitha sighed He seemed to have a heart of gold almost from the moment the spells coalesced and he came to life. There's only one explanation I can think of, really. Around the time I was sewing him together, a gold ring of mine went missing. It could've ended up mixed in with Timmy's stuffing and ended up in his chest.  
Y'know, I think I could manage a bit of surgery to remove that offending gold heart.  
And completely disrupt the enchantments which make him alive? I think not. Getting a little stuffing knocked out of him by the odd mine cart is one thing, but if that ring is functioning as some sort of misplaced moral center, removing it would be like cutting out a piece of a person's brain. For all we know, he could end up like Diana's efforts at homunculus crafting, barely able to do the simplest of tasks. No offense to your skills, dearie.  
None taken, Aunt Tabitha. Diana replied I recognize your vast superiority in this aspect of our art.  
Anyway, I certainly do not intend on allowing Timmy to be lobotomized when he's proven so useful as he is now.  
Fine, fine. Hecuba sighed You're the boss, much as I'd like a recount.  
We should start modifying the spell web at once. Diana declared  
Tabitha agreed But there's one snag: The specifics for the spell web are in the same spellbook as the Tac-Nuke spell. Said spellbook was borrowed by Hecuba two or three days ago and she STILL hasn't returned it.  
Diana looked at her fellow witch crossly Every witch knows that proper etiquette when borrowing another witch's spellbook is to hold onto it just long enough to copy the spell or spells you're interested in, and then return it to the owner. Every witch except you.  
Hecuba was indignant I've been pretty busy y'know.  
Yes, busy botching your assignments and drinking yourself into a stupor.  
Ladies, ladies! Tabitha once again got between the two before a fight could erupt Fighting amongst ourselves will do nothing to further our goals. Hecuba, if you would be so kind as to return my spellbook?  
Hecuba replied civilly as the aforementioned tome appeared in her hand Not like I got much use for that Tac-Nuke spell now. The shield around the Bennett house might even be able to withstand that.  
  
Tabitha took the spellbook from Hecuba and leafed through it until she found the page she wanted. She laid the spellbook down on the coffee table. The pages it was open to were covered in diagrams and arcane symbols, as well as some magic words.  
  
Alrighty now, Tabitha practically cackled, remembering how effective this spell web had been the last time she used it, completely neutralizing the shield protecting Grace from her magic I'll handle the protection-suppression aspect, Hecuba, you take the offense-focusing aspect, and Diana, you take the energy-modulation aspect. Once we've each finished our respective parts, we'll check each other's work and consolidate the whole thing into a coherent spell web. Timmy! We need some paper and pencils. there was no sign of the living doll, causing Tabitha to frown Where did he go? He just had to have a temper tantrum now. Looks like I'll have to get them myself. Tabitha put down her Martimmy and stood up, as did Diana.  
Please let me, Aunt Tabitha. the younger witch requested  
Oh, and do you know where I keep my paper and pencils?  
Well, I... uh...  
Didn't think so. C'mon, I'll show you where I keep them.  
  
Tabitha and Diana retrieved some paper & pencils and the three witches were soon solving magical formulae to alter the spell web that would open the way for their plan to kill Charity to go forward. A little while later, Matthew, now wearing a casual blue shirt and pants, was walking along the sidewalk, getting a feel for the town of Harmony.  
  
*Man, this town has a higher concentration of psychic energy than any other place on Earth I've been, not counting incursion sites.* he thought to himself *I'm pretty sure I felt a tiny vibe from that Chinese restaurant, too. Probably just a Latent but it has been a while since I had Oriental food, so tonight I can kill two birds with one stone.*  
  
After a bit more walking, Matthew was standing in front of the church. Matthew gazed at the majestic stonework and stained glass window. He glanced around and, seeing no one around, pulled a circular piece of crystal out of his pocket and looked at the church through it. Through the crystal, Matthew saw a shimmering wall surrounding the church, with the section in front of the newly repaired doors glowing an angry red.  
  
he muttered to himself Definitely been breached and then repaired. He put away the crystal and walked into the church, his passage through the barrier feeling somewhat like a person would feel as they walked through a light waterfall. Time to pay my respects.  
  
Matthew walked down the aisle between the pews to the altar and knelt down, bowing his head in silent prayer. As he prayed, Father Lonnigan walked into the church from the rectory. The blind priest stopped short as he felt the presence of someone he had met under unusual circumstances a few days before.  
  
Mordecai Devilslayer. he said Matthew was startled and stood up, turning to face Father Lonnigan  
You have me at a disadvantage Father...  
I'm Father Lonnigan. the priest extended his hand, which Matthew took and shook firmly I must say, I had not expected to meet you again so soon.  
I go where the Lord sends me. Oh, please call me Matthew, Matthew Sorenson. That's my real name, in this life anyway.  
Why did you give a different one when you helped Miguel rescue Charity from Hell?  
Because Mordecai Devilslayer is my warrior name. The name I answer to when I'm wearing my armor.  
I had noted that I did not hear the clanking of armor when you stood up. But why use a different name?  
Every human being is born with a name etched onto their soul, one that usually has little in common with the name given to them by their parents. For Silver Knights such as myself, it's procedure to be known by that name and it is the name by which we are referred to in all official Army of the Lord reports and communiques. It's sort of like a fighter pilot's callsign or a secret agent's codename, but much more meaningful.  
Interesting. Please, tell me more of the Army of the Lord. I am quite intrigued, and what is a Silver Knight?  
Well Father, it's like this...  
  
As Matthew began to explain a little about the Army of the Lord, evil things were afoot back in Tabitha's house.  
  
Finished at last! Tabitha crowed as she drew one last line on a piece of paper as Diana and Hecuba looked on. The page was covered with mystical diagrams and incantations, the end product of all the work the three witches had done.  
I'll summon up the Shadow Demon. Hecuba announced as a bubbling cauldron appeared with a wave of her hand and she started chanting Creature of Shadow, creature of darkness. Creature of evil, creature of menace. Send forth a demon of blackest night! A demon to smother the light! A demon to end what is right! A cloud of darkness billowed out of the cauldron and formed into a humanoid shape with glowing eyes.  
You summoned me? the creature rasped  
Yes, we did. Tabitha answered, bringing a frown from Hecuba We need you to do a little job for us. An execution.  
My favorite kind of job.  
I was hoping you'd say that. Now, the target is a teenage girl with blonde hair. You'd best be expedient when we set things in motion since she has quite a bit of power sleeping inside her. If she manifests before you kill her, well, it won't be pretty for you.  
When you set things in motion?  
We will set up a pocket dimension where you will lie in wait for Charity, Diana explained She's the girl you're to kill. We will shunt her into the pocket dimension and then you will kill her.  
Very well. Send me to the pocket dimension, but do not keep me waiting too long for the girl.  
You're gonna love the place. Hecuba smiled Black as pitch, plenty of negative energy to sustain you while you wait. You won't even notice the time. Hecuba waved her hands in a spellcasting motion Place of darkness beyond time. Place of darkness for me and mine. This demon shall wait to do his job, and there Charity's life he will rob! Hecuba cackled as the Shadow Demon was sucked back into the cauldron.  
So much for the preparations. Tabitha smiled Now for the target. Diana, if you will?  
  
With a silent nod, Diana waved her hand at the mirror and the reflection changed to a view of Charity and Miguel walking together. After a moment, the background came into focus, showing that the young couple was down on the docks.  
  
Alright, phase one. Tabitha rubbed her palms together in anticipation as she gave the order  
  
Diana spent a moment looking over the newly written anti-shield spell and then started moving her hands in the motions prescribed as she chanted the words of the spell. A glowing shape started to form in the air in front of her.  
  
At that moment, in the Youth Center, the game was over and the last of the kids were in the process of being picked up by their parents. As she watched a young boy being led off by his mother, Jessica's vision suddenly changed. She no longer saw the boy being led off, but a vision of Charity and Miguel. Charity was being cruelly choked to death by a dark figure with glowing eyes. Jessica was frozen solid by the horrific sight.  
  
Jess? Jess! Kay shook her sister and the youngest Bennett girl snapped out of her trance Are you OK?  
Charity... She's in trouble. Jessica gasped out, still in shock from what she had just seen  
What!? Where is he?  
I'm not sure. It was all so overwhelming. Seeing Charity being choked by that guy...  
Jess, you can do it. Charity's life depends on your making sense of the vision. Now concentrate. Where is she?  
I... I'll try. Jessica closed her eyes in concentration, focusing on her vision. Slowly it started to become clearer. Down on the docks... Jessica's eyes snapped open as the vision came into crystal clarity Three blocks west of the old warehouse we all used to play pirates in when we were kids!  
Tell Sheridan and Luis to meet me there! Kay called as she dashed out the doors  
Kay! Wait!  
  
But Kay was already gone. As Jessica turned to find Sheridan and Luis, her older sister was running through the streets of Harmony at a speed that could only be matched by an Olympic sprinter and she was maintaining her speed over a distance more suited to a marathon runner, Kay was pushing herself to run as fast as she could but she feared she wouldn't be fast enough to save her cousin.  
  
While Kay ran as she had never run before, Diana was nearly finished casting the spell that would leave Charity vulnerable to attack. The young witch continued to chant and move her arms in arcane patterns, a complex shape made of lines of blue light floated almost complete in front of her. Diana chanted the last few lines of the spell and it was complete, as was the light construct. She continued to have a look of concentration on her face as she held the spell in place.  
  
Hecuba, phase two. Tabitha ordered  
Time to send that brat on a one-way trip to her doom! Hecuba cackled The best part is that with the anti-shield spell in place, it doesn't matter that Miguel's right next to her. They could be making out and she'd still be defenseless!  
Just... do it... Diana spoke the words with effort This... is not... effortless.  
Kids today, always complaining. Hecuba sighed and then started chanting and waving her hands over her cauldron. Realm of darkness, envy the light. Place of evil, swallow the right. As Hecuba started casting her spell, a figure could be seen in the mirror running towards Charity and Miguel Portal of darkness, open wide. Portal of evil, suck those goodies inside. Transport them to a place black as night, where evil lurks and will be their last sight! A ball of darkness began to coalesce in Hecuba's hands as Tabitha recognized the figure fast approaching.  
Oh no! the elder witch frowned It's Kay! Hecuba, throw the spell now! Hecuba held the black orb in her hands, her eyes fixed on the image in the mirror. Hecuba, I'm making this a direct order. Throw the spell NOW! We can't risk Kay throwing a monkey wrench into the works somehow!  
  
Without saying anything, Hecuba reared back and threw the orb into the mirror. It passed through the glass and a globe of darkness surrounded Charity and Miguel. They both looked up in surprise as day seemed to turn to night around them.  
  
Charity! Miguel! Kay shouted as she ran into the rapidly deepening darkness We gotta move!  
  
They heard the squealing of car tires at that moment, but before either Charity or Miguel could open their mouths, everything went black and they were falling through darkness. Luis, Sheridan, and Jessica climbed out of Luis's car and stared at where Charity, Kay, and Miguel had been standing a moment before. They walked from the car towards where the three teens had disappeared.  
  
What happened to them? Luis wondered aloud  
Evil has them. Jessica said grimly  
Sheridan, that was obviously magic. Can you bring them back?  
I don't think so. Sheridan responded as she peered at the space formerly occupied by Charity, Kay, and Miguel If they were still in transit that might be possible, but it looks like the spell completed itself in a matter of seconds. All that's left is residual energy.  
How about us following them and then getting them out of wherever they are?  
It's nowhere near that easy. First of all, Druidic magic doesn't include teleportation, or at least Martin never taught me any spell that could produce that effect. Then there's the fact that the teleportation spell is all snarled up with another spell that I can't make heads or tails of. I have no idea where they could have gone.  
I know exactly where they are. Jessica said softly as she stared unblinking at where Charity, Kay, and Miguel had been standing I also know what that other spell is. It's all clear as day to me. The spell neutralized a shield that was protecting Charity, so the other one could snatch them away.  
Where are they? Luis asked  
Far away, yet close. Jessica peered closer and her sight made it seem to her that she was hurtling down a starlit corridor and then she was looking at Charity, Kay, and Miguel, who were standing amidst total blackness, though they were quite visible. I can see them! Suddenly, she saw a black shape detach itself from the surrounding darkness and move towards Charity, Kay, and Miguel. Oh no! What's that!?  
  
That, was the Shadow Demon creeping towards the still unaware teens.  
  
Alright, that was weird. Miguel declared  
This place... Charity said softly It feels evil.  
Kay, have you got any idea about this? You had to have been running for a reason.  
Jessica had a vision that Charity was in danger. Kay answered Something about a guy choking her.  
I'd say her vision was a little off.  
Oh, I don't know about that. came an evil voice Strangulation seems a perfectly delicious mode of death.  
  
All three teens turned to face the voice and saw a pair of glowing eyes and an indistinct figure who was the same color as the surroundings.  
  
A demon! Charity gasped  
How very astute, girl. The demon rasped And this time you have no protection whatsoever. Your death is assured.  
No protection, eh? Kay said as she stepped between Charity and the Shadow Demon You've got one chance to go away before I kick your butt back to Hell myself. This elicited a laugh from the Shadow Demon  
You? HAHAHA! You cannot hurt me. I am a Shadow Demon!  
I don't care if you're a lava demon, you're going down!  
I invite you to try, girl.  
  
Kay charged at the Shadow Demon and leaped into the air, leg extended for a flying kick. Her execution was perfect, but a flaw immediately became evident as she passed right through the creature as though it were made of smoke. Kay managed to land on her feet and immediately spun to face the laughing demon's back.  
  
You see? You cannot harm me! The Shadow Demon cackled as Kay swung a foot right through its head without it even noticing.  
I get it now. Kay smiled as she walked around the demon to once again stand between it and Charity You're just an illusion. You can't really hurt anyone.  
Is that what you think?  
  
The Shadow Demon swung a fist at Kay, connecting with her face and sending the girl flying. The demon just continued to laugh. Miguel charged at the Shadow Demon, intent on tackling it but he too passed right through it as Kay got back to her feet. She and Miguel quickly got back between Charity and the Shadow Demon, standing side by side.  
  
Any ideas? Kay whispered to Miguel  
Miguel whispered back It had to be solid when it hit you, which means it has to make itself solid to attack. If one of us hits it at the same time it hits the other one, we should be able to hurt it.  
Sounds like a plan. I can take more punishment than you, so I'll be the decoy.  
You can also hit harder than me and we may only have one shot at this. You've got to take it out with one hit or it might get wise to what we're doing. I'll be the decoy.  
But what if you get hurt, or even killed?  
If it saves Charity, it'll be worth it, no matter what the cost.  
Are you done with your little huddle? the Shadow Demon taunted Because I really want to get this over with. I've got so much more chaos to spread, and with this pocket dimension as a home away from home, as it were, I'll be able to do so much over quite a long period. I just have to remember to pay tribute to she who summoned me every so often so she'll allow me to stick around, and the first installment is Charity. Now stand aside and I'll make your deaths painless, try to delay me, and I will make you both suffer.  
Kay said with venom in her voice  
It was not necessary to know her name, only that I take my orders from her while on your plane.  
Well, I'm afraid your account is gonna be in arrears, Miguel quipped Because there's no way we're letting you kill Charity. Now Kay!  
  
Miguel and Kay charged the Shadow Demon, putting their plan into motion. Kay dodged around the dark creature while Miguel made a frontal assault. Miguel threw an ineffective punch and the Shadow Demon swung its fist at him. At that same time, Kay started her hand in motion, aiming a karate chop at the back of the demon's neck. Kay timed it perfectly, her karate chop struck the demon's neck at the same time that the its fist struck Miguel and sent him flying through the air to land in a heap at Charity's feet. Kay's timing was perfect, but her hand still passed through the demon's neck, the creature of darkness no more solid than the other times she had attacked it.  
  
The Shadow Demon spun and backhanded Kay away from it, laughing all the way. Also laughing were Tabitha and Hecuba, who were watching through the magic mirror, and even Diana managed a chuckle despite her discomfort from keeping the anti-shield spell active.  
  
Obviously, those brats know nothing about demonology. Hecuba cackled  
A serious flaw in the modern educational system. Tabitha nodded They just don't teach kids the classics anymore.  
Such a disgrace. Hecuba clucked her tongue If they did, those brats would know that even though Shadow Demons can affect physical objects as though they were solid, physical force is completely useless against them. Even the Power of the Warrior provides nothing useful against Shadow Demons. You need REAL magic to hurt one, which Kay doesn't have!  
And with Charity's powers still asleep, she's doomed!  
  
The witches cackled some more as the image in the mirror showed the Shadow Demon advancing towards the defenseless Charity.  
  
End of chapter 7  
  
Sorry this one took so long but this month I didn't have as much time to write as I usually do. At the start of the month, I went on a week-long vacation to Disney World and the file with the makings of this chapter in it was on my home computer. Then I started going to classes at the Chubb Institute and my schedule went into full hecticness, and is only now starting to stabilize(For those who know about my Monster Rancher fic which I posted not so long ago, I wrote most of that on my Aunt's laptop. I started it during the plane ride to Florida, and during the plane ride back, a week later, I was almost done. It was a pain to convert from Microsoft Word to something my WordPerfect could interpret, but thanks to my sister's computer acting as a translator, I finally managed to get it into something usable and then I just couldn't stop until it was finished. Apologies to all the Passions fans who felt I was ignoring them)  
  
I'll bet the Mordecai/Matthew thing surprised a bunch of people, though anyone who knew me and knew I was the writer of this story might not have been. Heh, lemme explain: My given name is Matthew, but my Hebrew name is Mordecai so it seemed natural when I was coming up with names for that character.  
  
Don't worry, this is NOT turning into a self-insertion fic, Matthew Sorenson is nothing like me(my last name isn't Sorenson, either) I just needed a name for the character. Actually, Matthew Sorenson is slightly different from my original conception of the character. Rather than go into it, I'll just say there were too many inconsistencies with that vision so I scrapped the problem parts and used the remainder as a framework to rebuild the character around and I think it's quite a sturdy construction that holds up part of the structure of the story(ack, listen to me, I sound like a literary carpenter)  
  
Well, that's enough out of me. Unfortunately, with Fanfiction.net currently suffering from technical disaster(technical difficulties doesn't begin to cover it) as I finish this chapter I can't post it immediately as I would like to, but since you're reading this, it means the staff finally got their act together. Geez, an outage lasting 3 or 4 days is inexcusable, in my opinion.  



	8. Strength from Within

(Type a title for your page here) Guardians of Good  
Written by: Jumper Prime  
  
For Disclaimers see Chapter 1.  
  
Last time on Guardians of Good: Matthew Sorenson is Mordecai Devilslayer, the man who helped Miguel rescue Charity from Hell and the Soldier of the Almighty mentioned in the prophecy. While Matthew was familiarizing himself with Harmony, Tabitha, Hecuba, and Diana set to work modifying the spell web Tabitha used to get at Grace two decades before so that it could be used to similarly breach the defenses around Charity. As soon as they had finished, Hecuba summoned a Shadow Demon and sent it to a pocket dimension to await Charity. Jessica had a vision of Charity in danger and Kay immediately raced to the location, but the warning came too late as Kay arrived just in time to be sucked into the pocket dimension along with Charity and Miguel. There they faced the Shadow Demon and quickly found that it was impossible for Kay to fight it, as all her blows simply passed through it while the Shadow Demon's blows were very effective, as Kay and Miguel tried desperately to fight it but failed. All seems lost for Charity.  
  
Chapter 8: Strength from Within  
  
Oh no! Jessica cried out as the events in the pocket dimension were playing out before her psychic senses They can't hurt it! They can't even touch it, but it can hurt them!  
I feel so useless. Sheridan grumbled My magic could probably take that thing out, or at least slow it down, but I can't get in there, nor can I get them out!  
I've got an idea. Luis said as he took out his cellular phone and dialed It's Luis. Put Reese on... Reese, it's Luis. We've got a problem. Charity, Kay, and Miguel have been sucked into some... pocket dimension or something. At least, that's what Jessica says. You're the one who found the info that got Charity and Miguel outta Hell, right? Well, I need you to get on the Net and find a spell for me, if you can.  
A spell? Reese's surprised voice came over the phone What kinda spell? And who's gonna cast it?  
Sheridan is. We need a spell that'll either get the kids out of that pocket dimension or get Sheridan in so she can then get them out from that end, and if you can, try to find a Druid spell that'll do that.  
Why a Druid spell?  
Because that's the sort of magic Sheridan knows and it'll probably be easier for her if it's like what she's used to.  
I'll try, but the ancient Druids didn't write much down at all since they liked to depend on their near perfect memories. Wish me luck.  
Well, she didn't learn from an ancient Druid but a modern one, so maybe along the way some of them started putting stuff on the Net.  
Here goes nothing. Reese muttered as he logged onto the Internet via his Palm Pilot in the Youth Center. After about a minute, he came back on the line. Luis, we've got a problem.  
What's wrong?  
It's not gonna work. I did a search cross-referencing Druid magic and dimensional travel and I found a webpage saying that Druid magic is centered on nature and the Earth itself. It also says that because of that, Druid magic doesn't include traveling to other planes of existence. A Druid's powers will still work on other planes, but in order to get from here to there and back again, they need someone else to give them a ride.  
OK, what about a spell from some other sort of magic. Maybe Sheridan can manage that. Magic is magic, right?  
I thought of that, but I found another webpage that says it's not a good idea to mix magics. A Native-American shaman can't use gypsy spells, a Voodoo priest can't use spells from a Wizard's spellbook, and so on. It's like putting the wrong kind of fuel in your car, either it won't work at all or it could blow out the engine, in this case, Sheridan. I'm sorry, Luis. We're stuck.  
Dammit! OK, new plan: Run down to the church and get Father Lonnigan. He was able to help when Charity was trapped in Hell, maybe he can help again. We're down on the docks. Luis gave Reese the address  
Right! He was the one who told me where to find the info I used to make the Ladder of Lucifer. We'll be there as soon as we can.  
Make it faster, Reese. From the sound of what Jessica's saying, Charity, Kay, and Miguel are in big trouble.  
I'm on my way! Reese and Luis both hung up  
My plan's a bust. Luis sighed Reese is going to get Father Lonnigan.  
They won't get here in time. Jessica said in a flat tone as she continued to watch the events in the pocket dimension Their only hope is Charity, but her powers are still asleep so she can't do anything.  
  
In the dark pocket dimension, things were not looking good for the teens. Nothing Kay or Miguel did had the slightest effect on the Shadow Demon while they were getting beaten up as they tried to keep it from hurting Charity.  
  
Stupid insects! the Shadow Demon howled as Kay charged through its ethereal form with an attempted tackle Obviously it'll be easier to kill the golden-haired one if I neutralize these two first.  
  
The Shadow Demon turned away from Charity and backhanded a charging Miguel to the ground before turning to knock Kay away as well. It stalked towards Kay and kicked her hard as she was getting back to her feet.  
  
Hecuba cheered as she watched through the mirror in Tabitha's living room Beat her up good! Show her you don't cross Hecuba and not regret it! the vindictive witch smiled broadly as the Shadow Demon started to pummel Kay and Miguel Hey Tabitha, you got any popcorn around here? I got a serious case of munchies, like when I'm watching a good movie.  
I don't know if that would be fair to Diana. Tabitha replied She can't put any popcorn in her mouth, or chew for that matter, without breaking her concentration and releasing the anti-shield spell, which would ruin the whole shebang.  
I... do not... mind. Diana grunted out, still focused on the light construct that represented the spell she was responsible for maintaining  
Well, alright then. Timmy! Some popcorn please. Tabitha called to her diminutive creation, who had been peeking from the doorway at the image in the mirror  
Yes, Princess. Timmy responded glumly and started walking towards the kitchen  
Hey, shorty. Hecuba greeted Timmy as he passed I thought you didn't want to watch Charity getting killed.  
Timmy figured that if Tabby, Hecuba, and Diana were really gonna kill his sweet Charity this time, he shouldn't miss out on his last chance to see her when she's alive and beautiful. Timmy said sadly and continued on to the kitchen to get the popcorn  
Charity's voice screamed from the mirror Leave them alone!  
And why should I? the Shadow Demon asked You'll blithely let me kill you? Sorry, I'm going to kill you regardless of any attempted interference and these two are an unexpected bonus.  
You monster! Miguel snarled angrily as he ran up and tried to grab the Shadow Demon in a bearhug.  
  
The demon took no notice of the attempt as Miguel's arms passed through its body, and delivered a punch to the gut that bent Miguel over and then brought its solid-yet-not-solid knee up into his face, sending the valiant young man to the ground in pain  
  
This girl's blood has the same general scent as yours, and she is stronger than a human should be. the demon said to Charity in a conversational tone Your whole family must have the power my mistress fears. After I am done with you, your beloved, and your... cousin, I believe she is, I will go forth and destroy the remainder of your bloodline.  
Charity gasped in horror  
I will take them one by one. Their deaths shall be so delicious.  
Jessica... Aunt Grace...  
In this day and age they will not know the power they have deep within, and so they will be easy prey, as you are.  
  
In her living room, Tabitha's face took on a look of concern.  
  
What is that idiot doing gloating? she frowned We told him to finish her quickly!  
We've got bigger problems than that. Hecuba groaned as Timmy walked back into the living room carrying a bowl of popcorn The image in the mirror showed that, as the Shadow Demon continued to gloat, Charity was illuminated by a dim white glow, which was slowly growing in intensity.  
Oh no! It looks like she's about to manifest!  
Timmy said as his face took on a hopeful look  
It means her powers are about to get switched on. Hecuba, tell the demon to kill her now!  
I'm on it! No way I'm letting that brat get away again. Hecuba responded as a small crystal ball appeared in her hand Yo, demon! she shouted into it Stop wasting time and kill that brat now! She's about to manifest and when she does, she'll roast you like a prize goose! The demon showed no sign of having heard Hecuba's command, continuing to gloat and kicking the downed Kay and Miguel.  
Diana grunted as the light construct started to vibrate, representing stress on the spell that was the linchpin of the whole plan  
This isn't my fault, something's stopping him from hearing me. As Hecuba spoke, the mirror momentarily showed another image superimposed over the events of the pocket dimension: A young girl in a white dress, surrounded by a bright aura.  
Oh no! Tabitha grimaced It's that blasted angel!  
Not again! She must buy her monkey wrenches wholesale with all the ones she keeps throwing into our plans!  
  
In the pocket dimension, the Shadow Demon hadn't noticed Charity's growing glow and continued to gloat.  
  
First the girl, then the boy, and then it will be your turn. The Shadow Demon chortled as it raised its foot in the air and poised it above Kay's head, the teenage girl reeling in pain and unable to defend herself. Say goodbye.  
Charity screamed and the dark dimension was lit by bright light  
The demon turned towards Charity as its beautiful dark dimension was filled with light  
I won't let you hurt them anymore!  
  
Charity's hair was behaving as though a strong wind was blowing, although there was none, only the white light that was coming from her body. Her hands were enveloped by light as though she were holding two miniature suns. In Tabitha's living room, the witches were shielding their eyes from the light now pouring from the magic mirror.  
  
Timmy breathed in awe  
If that's not a full-on manifestation, I don't know what is. Tabitha said  
Guess I'm not gonna be getting back my deposit on that Shadow Demon. Hecuba groused  
  
Diana said nothing, too focused on maintaining the anti-shield spell, which was now being strained to its limit, signified by the light construct in front of her vibrating like crazy and emitting a sound much like ringing crystal. Beads of sweat were visible on the younger witch's forehead but she refused to simply submit to defeat. In the pocket dimension, Charity raised her glowing hands towards the Shadow Demon.  
  
No more. the pure-hearted girl said coldly My mother's death. The times that pendant took control of me and tried to force me to kill those I loved. When Hecuba threw me into Hell. And now this. Every time, I've been a doormat, letting evil walk all over me. If being a doormat for evil means the ones I love get hurt, then I say NO MORE!  
  
A blast of white light shot from Charity's hands and lanced through the Shadow Demon, causing it to howl in pain. Charity immediately fired another burst of power, driving it back and away from Kay and Miguel. A third blast of light and the demon was literally falling apart, pieces of its ethereal body breaking off and blowing away. A large globe of light gathered around Charity's outstretched hands and, with a yell, she unleashed a massive beam of holy energy that completely enveloped what was left of the Shadow Demon. Its silhouette was visible in the beam for a few seconds as it let out an inhuman scream, and then the creature of darkness disintegrated, the beam cutting off right after that.  
  
Charity, that was amazing! Miguel said as he got to his feet, favoring his left side  
So tired... Charity whispered, her bright aura growing dim but not quite going out, and suddenly swooned.  
Miguel managed to catch her before she fell  
Watch it, Miguel. Kay cautioned as she gingerly got to her feet I don't think the demon's dead.  
Are you kidding? You saw Charity blast it, there was nothing left!  
Then why're we still here? Shouldn't we have snapped back to the real world when the demon got dusted?  
  
Meanwhile, in Tabitha's living room, the light construct emitted a high pitched shriek and exploded in Diana's hands at the moment the Shadow Demon was destroyed. The younger witch was thrown backwards and landed hard on the floor.  
  
Yay Charity! Timmy cheered, not yet noticing what had happened to Diana  
Diana, are you alright? Tabitha asked as she bent over the teenager Speak to me.  
Timmy stopped his cheering when he heard Tabitha ask Diana if she was alright What happened?  
Ugh... Backlash... Diana groaned, putting a hand to her head  
How're you feeling, dearie? Tabitha asked as she and Timmy helped the younger witch sit up  
Uhh. Glad that I handled the modification of the energy-modulation aspect of the spell web and not Hecuba. Otherwise, I'd be a babbling ninny now.  
And what's THAT supposed to mean? Hecuba frowned at Diana  
Only that I've seen your work and it's very sloppy.  
Now wait just a second there, brat!  
Tabby, why would Diana be a babbling ninny if Hecuba had done that part of the spell? Timmy asked as Diana and Hecuba argued  
Well Tim-Tim, that's actually the worst case-scenario. Tabitha answered Diana doesn't think too highly of Hecuba's skills, for obvious reasons. She doesn't think Hecuba would have made that part of the spell robust enough to handle the backlash.  
  
Think of it as a power surge that happened when the spell was shattered by Charity. Any decent witch builds safeties into their more complex spells so if something goes wrong, the safeties will act like a surge protector works on a computer and give them a measure of protection against the backlash. That way, their grey matter won't get cooked.  
I'm getting real tired of a rookie trying to tell me I don't know how to do my job! Hecuba snarled  
Young I may be, but I am no rookie! Diana countered And an incompetent like you has no basis on which to make any such determination!  
Ladies! Ladies! Enough! Tabitha finally intervened, her explanation to Timmy finished If you would direct your attention to the mirror, you might notice that the brats seem to still be trapped in the pocket dimension.  
  
Inside the pocket dimension, Kay was looking around for any sign of the Shadow Demon's survival while Miguel gingerly lowered Charity's still glowing body to the ground.  
  
Kay, if that thing had survived Charity's blast, why hasn't it come after us again? Miguel argued  
I got it. Charity whispered, her eyes fluttering open I know I did. Most of the evil I felt is gone now. With Miguel's support, Charity managed to get back to her feet, her fatigue now starting to lift. But Kay's right. Most evil spells are broken when their caster dies.  
Now, which of you was stupid enough to think I was dead? Hecuba's voice cackled from nowhere You think that idiot demon could cook up this nice little pocket dimension and suck you all into it?  
Show yourself Hecuba! Kay shouted angrily  
Why? So Miguel's glow-in-the-dark girlfriend can try to roast me? Sorry to disappoint you, but there's no point to me porting in there right now. I hope you're not afraid of the dark, because even though Charity managed to kill the Shadow Demon I sent after you, you're still stuck there. You should last a few days before you die of hunger and thirst. Actually, that should read before Charity and Miguel die of thirst. Kay, you'll probably last longer than those two, and when they're dead and you're too weak to move, on the edge of death, I'll pop in and rip out your soul! Then I'll take your body back to my lair, get it healthy again, and you'll be my obedient little enforcer to keep all my mortal subjects in line. How do you like the sound of that?  
It'll never happen! I'll never obey you! And we WILL get out of here!  
And how do you plan to do that? Miguel hasn't got any powers, you're just a Buffy wannabe, and even if Charity's powers did include teleporting, which I seriously doubt, she's too tired and inexperienced to even try.  
  
In Tabitha's living room, Hecuba plopped down on the couch and grabbed a handful of popcorn while Tabitha, Timmy, and Diana watched the mirror closely.  
  
Poor Charity and Kay and Miguel. Timmy sighed Timmy thinks Tabby and Diana should let them out.  
Why should we do that, little one? Diana asked  
Well, with the spell zapped, you can't really hurt Charity anyway, so why make them suffer like that?  
Precisely the reason NOT to let them out, dollface. Tabitha said Another Shadow Demon would be useless, but if they just die of thirst in there, we win. There's no food or water there, anyway. Right Hecuba?  
Hecuba mumbled around a mouthful of popcorn  
It would be a total waste to just let them out when, with a little patience, we can watch them die in suffering. However, there's one possible glitch.  
What kind of glitch, Aunt Tabitha? Diana asked with a look of concern on her face  
In addition to being a seer, Jessica is also a portalsmith. She may be able to lock onto them and get them out. Her seer abilities are already active, a few days might be all the time she needs to figure out how to access her other power.  
Hecuba, can you vary the geometry of the pocket dimension?  
Hecuba swallowed her popcorn and answered You mean to crush them?  
  
I suppose I could.  
Then I suggest you do so.  
No no no. Kay would die too quick that way. I wouldn't be able to save her to keep as my soulless slave, even grabbing her soul in time would be iffy. All the negative energy in the pocket dimension might encourage it to detach and scoot up to heaven as soon as she dies.  
I can tell why Aunt Tabitha locked you in that cave for three centuries. First your Shadow Demon fouls up, and now you don't want to use the most expedient method of eliminating Charity because it will prevent you from taking a trophy from Kay. You seem slightly obsessed with the girl.  
Hey! I didn't pick the specific Shadow Demon myself, all I did was send a request to the boss Shadow Demon in the shadow realm. It's not my fault he sent his idiot nephew! And as for Kay, why shouldn't I take a trophy or two from her? She ruined two of my plans!  
That doesn't sound very hard, considering the average quality of your plans.  
Why you little-!  
Time out! Tabitha got between the two arguing witches, yet again You know, I am getting rather tired of acting as referee between you two. Hecuba, collapse the pocket dimension around those brats. We can't risk giving Jessica time to figure out how to use her planar abilities in order to save those brats from a slow death. If Charity survives, we're back to square one, yet again. I doubt our friends' in the basement will be too happy with us if we goof off and Charity survives as a result.  
Alright, alright. Geez, seems like I'm not allowed to have any fun anymore.  
Oh, you're still allowed to have fun, you just have to make sure it doesn't interfere with achieving our goals.  
Well, I suppose making holy pancakes is fun. Hecuba shrugged and started to cast a spell Place of darkness now open wide, let your walls begin to slide. Close in around that holy brat, squeeze together and crush her flat!  
  
In the pocket dimension, Charity, Kay, and Miguel looked up as they heard a grinding sound from all around them and the space around them seemed to somehow be getting smaller.  
  
Is it my imagination, or is this place getting smaller? Miguel asked nervously  
I don't think it's your imagination. Kay answered  
I'm sensing more evil. Charity said I think Hecuba's decided to take the direct approach, after all.  
Terrific. We're in a garbage masher, but I doubt there's an R2-D2 to shut this one down. Charity, how about using those powers of yours to blast us a way out of here?  
I don't think that'll work. It's not like blowing a hole in a wall. It's like we're in a tiny universe. There's nothing on the other side of the walls. But, maybe I can slow them down a little.  
  
Charity spread her arms out to either side, palms facing the walls' and a beam of white light shot from each, abruptly halting several yards away, the air around the terminus of each beam shimmering a little, betraying the locations of the walls as the beams slowly shortened, signifying the approach of the walls.  
  
In Tabitha's living room, effort was visible on Hecuba's face as she worked to overcome the force of Charity's beams. At that same time, Jessica's face took on a look of horror as she saw what was happening.  
  
Oh no... she moaned  
What's wrong? Sheridan asked I thought you said Charity destroyed the demon? Were you wrong?  
No, the demon is well and truly dead. But now the walls are closing in on them. Charity's trying to slow them down with her powers, but eventually they'll be crushed!  
What could be taking Reese and Father Lonnigan so long to get here? Luis growled in frustration at not being able to do anything  
Never fear, the God Squad's here! Reese called out as he and Father Lonnigan came into sight, followed close behind by Matthew  
It's about time... Who's that guy?  
Father Lonnigan insisted that we bring him along. Said he might be able to help.  
The name's Matthew, Matthew quickly introduced himself We can do proper introductions later. Now, let's see here... Matthew pulled out the same circular piece of crystal he had used to look at the church doors earlier and looked through it. Whoa! That is one gnarly spell. Looks like a planar shift interwoven with some sort of customized spell I've never seen before.  
The second spell neutralized a shield that was protecting Charity. Jessica said Can you reverse the other one? The walls are closing in on them.  
Gimmie half an hour or so, not counting the time I need to get some gear from my place, and I can open a gate to the pocket dimension.  
You've got five minutes. Maybe less if Charity's strength gives out, which it looks like is pretty possible.  
My powers are primarily combat-oriented. If I'm to open any sort of dimensional gate, I need time. Even if I had everything I needed right here, even if I rushed through the spell and cut every dangerous corner, it'd take me at least fifteen minutes and even then, the gate would be very unstable, liable to slam shut and cut someone coming through in half.  
You can't see what I'm seeing. In less than five minutes, they'll be squashed flat!  
I can't change the laws of magic! Fifteen minutes is the absolute minimum time I need to cast a portal like that, it would be too dangerous to use for a rescue, and I don't even have the needed components here!  
Father, is there anything you can do in the time we have? Sheridan asked the blind priest  
I'm sorry child, Father Lonnigan said in an apologetic tone Closing portals to Hell is one thing, but opening portals to pocket dimensions wasn't even touched upon in the seminary. I wouldn't know where to start.  
There's gotta be a way to save them! Jessica said with anguish, able to only watch helplessly as the boundaries of the pocket dimension quickly shrank If I could open a portal, I would!  
  
As Jessica said those words, the faint white glow in her eyes changed to a bright blue glow. Her hands were also surrounded by a glow of the same shade of blue. Without knowing why, Jessica moved her hands so they seemed to almost be in contact with the knot of fading energy that, in her sight, represented the spell that had whisked Charity, Kay, and Miguel away. Blue energy poured from her hands into the spell remnant and a small blue whirlpool began to form in front of her, slowly growing in size.  
  
What's that? Reese asked nervously as he saw the whirlpool forming  
Jessica! Watch out! Luis cried out as he started to rush forward to pull Jessica away from it  
Matthew grabbed Luis to stop him from interrupting Jessica She's creating a portal. If you interrupt her, it could be the difference between getting those guys out and them getting squished!  
  
As the whirlpool grew, the witches became aware something was wrong when the image in Tabitha's mirror took on a bluish tinge.  
  
Hey kid, Hecuba mumbled around a mouthful of popcorn and then swallowed What's with the reception? The picture's getting messed up and my favorite part is coming up.  
There's some sort of interference. Diana answered, focusing her mind on the spell that transmitted the image Another energy thread crossing the one carrying the image... Dammit! It's a portal! Someone's opening a portal to the pocket dimension!  
Blast it! Tabitha cursed Just when we think we've got those goody-goods beat, they pull another rabbit out of their hat!  
Bugs isn't out of the bonnet yet. Hecuba said The portal hasn't punched through into the dimension yet. There's still a chance those brats'll get crushed.  
From your mouth to the Devil's ears.  
  
In the pocket dimension, Charity was sweating from the effort of trying to hold back the walls of the dimension with her newly awakened powers. The beams coming from each of her palms flickered and went out as she sank to her knees.  
  
No good... she whispered I'm too weak.  
You tried, Charity. Miguel said as he tenderly placed his arms around his girlfriend  
We're going to get crushed because I wasn't strong enough. Charity shed a tear  
We don't know how powerful Hecuba really is. And we don't know how much of your power you used up killing the demon.  
Well, we know one thing. Kay declared nervously In about a minute, we're all gonna be a lot thinner.  
  
As the shimmering walls closed in on the three teens, all seemed lost, but suddenly a point of blue light blossomed into being and quickly expanded into a swirling vortex. All three looked up and stared as it continued to grow.  
  
What is that? Miguel wondered  
Charity said with a glimmer of hope in her eyes The energy in it is so pure, it can't be anything but.  
  
As the vortex grew big enough for a human to pass through, the center began to widen, revealing daylight on the other side. In mere seconds, the blue swirling light had been pushed to the outermost edge, framing a view of the Harmony docks as Jessica stepped away from the entrance  
  
Jessica called through the portal Jump through! This isn't as easy as it looks!  
  
The teens needed no further encouragement. Miguel pulled Charity to her feet and they jumped through the portal hand in hand, with Kay right on their heels. A few moments after the three teens were clear of the portal, it collapsed into a point of blue light and vanished.   
  
Wow! I did... it... Jessica said as the blue glow faded from her eyes and hands and then she suddenly drooped as if suffering from extreme fatigue and started to collapse  
I gotcha Jess! Reese exclaimed as he caught her  
Y'know, I think I'm seeing a pattern here. Luis remarked After Sheridan saved us from falling off the cliff with her magic, she collapsed like Jessica just did.  
And Charity did too, right after she killed the demon. Miguel added  
Only to be expected, Matthew commented The first time a person uses magic, it puts a strain on their body that's different from any other thing they've ever done before. It's like exercising. The first time you do it, you're totally wiped out, but it becomes easier the more you do it.  
You sound like you know a lot about this stuff. Miguel observed Who are you? Your voice sounds familiar.  
My name's Matthew Sorenson, but you've met me previously as Mordecai Devilslayer, a soldier of the Almighty.  
  
Reese, Jessica, Kay, Charity, and Miguel were dumbfounded at this statement. Luis and Sheridan were simply puzzled. Father Lonnigan, of course, already knew from their earlier conversation and so was not surprised. The reactions of the witches, watching the scene on the mirror, was quite different.  
  
Not another one! Tabitha grumbled as the room was filled with unearthly roaring from the basement It's like they're being fired out of a machine gun! Not 24 hours after those brats learn about the prophecy, seven of the eight Guardians of Good are together! We probably don't have much time before the prophecy is completed.  
All that remains is the one who combines alchemy with the magic of machines.' Diana noted  
Y'know what that sounds like? Hecuba said A Neo-Alchemist. Maybe we've still got a chance after all. Neo-Alchemy's a pipedream, it just can't be done.  
For once, I believe I am in agreement with Hecuba. I myself have made several attempts at combining magic and science, and all my attempts have been failures. No, that's not quite true. I had one success, but I was unable to duplicate it later, no matter how hard I tried.  
What was your one success? Tabitha asked in an interested tone  
The Y2K bug, and I suppose it was only technically a success. No air disasters, no massive blackouts, no erased bank accounts, no violent riots. Just a few handheld GPS receivers and a few other sundry novelties knocked out of whack, plus some mild hysteria.  
Let Timmy get this straight, Neo-Alchemy is what you get when you put magic and technology together? Timmy asked  
That's right, little one.  
Then Timmy thinks we might have a problem, cuz Timmy thinks he's seen something like that before, and so have Tabby and Hecuba.  
What're you talking about, rag face? Hecuba was puzzled  
A couple of days ago. The night Hecuba threw Timmy's sweet Charity into Hell. Reese had some sorta gizmo that woulda sucked Hecuba up like a vacuum cleaner if Kay hadn't dumped soda on it.  
Oh my Devil... The little rugrat's right. That geek had some sorta contraption that looked like it was straight outta Ghostbusters and almost sucked me in while I was in energy form, a little before I tossed Charity through the portal I cooked up in her closet. If I hadn't gotten Kay to sabotage it with a little soda, I mighta ended up in some sorta containment unit.  
This Reese cannot be the one in the prophecy. Diana declared If he was, we would have already felt the pulse of holy energy that will surely occur when all the Guardians of Good come together.  
Unless they have to be aware he's one of the Guardians of Good for the prophecy to truly be completed. Tabitha mused  
Then let's get rid of him and those brats before they figure it out. Hecuba suggested  
Diana spat We're both low on energy and we have little practical knowledge of Charity's and Sheridan's powers. We have no knowledge at all of this Matthew Sorenson. We should wait until we are both back to full power before taking direct action against them.  
And in the meantime, Charity gets to rest, recuperate, and figure out what her powers can and can't do! We should take her out now!  
You both have valid points, Tabitha admitted I don't think either of you has enough power left to go head-to-head with Charity, Sheridan, AND this Matthew Sorenson. We know little to nothing about their powers. We don't know how much of Charity's potential has been unlocked by her manifestation, we have no idea whatsoever as to the nature or limits of Sheridan's powers, and all we know about Matthew Sorenson is that he's a soldier of the Almighty. Probably one of those Army of the Lord bozos. He could be anything from a common foot soldier to an Ultima Paladin or anywhere in between.  
  
On the other hand, we don't want pasty face and the others getting too much time to relax. I think I have an idea that should run the Guardians of Good a bit ragged and at the same time give us some idea of their capabilities. Now where did I put that thing? Tabitha crossed the room to the bookcase and started rummaging around, looking for something.  
What are you looking for, Aunt Tabitha? Diana asked in an interested tone  
The key element for this little plan. Aha! Tabitha withdrew a small box from behind a few books. Once those brats get home, you, Diana, will go over to the Bennett house. Last night, I asked Grace if she could get her girls to spend some time with my poor orphan niece who doesn't know a soul in Harmony. You'll take advantage of that little fabrication and ask to be shown around town. They'll invariably take you to the Youth Center and when you get there, you'll plant this somewhere in there. Tabitha opened the box and took out a gold triangle with mystic symbols on it and a square depression in the center. She handed the talisman to Diana and then withdrew a silver square that looked like it would fit perfectly into the depression. The Youth Center is located right smack on top of a ley line nexus. When you get there, fit this into place on that talisman, Tabitha handed the silver square to Diana And hide it somewhere in there. It'll start charging itself up from the ley line energy and when it hits full charge, it'll go active.  
What exactly is that thing? Hecuba asked  
A spirit summoning talisman. When it turns itself on, it'll start summoning malicious spirits to wreak havoc. Those goody-goods will go in to make like the Ghostbusters and we will watch their every action, learning the parameters of their powers, looking for weaknesses, everything we need to plan our attack.  
Very clever, Aunt Tabitha. Diana smiled The talisman runs off the power from the ley lines, allowing us make our enemies expend energy without wasting any of our own.  
Yes, I have my moments.  
You should probably whip up a double-thick masking spell for yourself kid. Hecuba said to Diana It'll cost extra, but you sure don't want Charity, Jessica, or anyone else seeing the witch within.  
Why Hecuba, you surprise me. Tabitha declared And here I thought you hated her.  
I do. Problem is, with Charity, Kay, and Jessica all fully awake, plus the unknowns of Sheridan and this Matthew guy, I'm probably gonna need backup to take them all down. You and her are able to get in close, even weasel info out of them that the best scrying wouldn't be able to get, plus this Plant a lit powder keg under their chairs' bit we're about to kick off. If she gets exposed, you get exposed too and neither of you would be able to do the Jane Bond thing anymore. Then it'd be down to a straight fight between the two sides and I don't wanna find out right now if me and the kid alone can beat the gathered Guardians of Good.  
Well, whatever the reason, you've got the right idea. Maintaining our covers is important at this stage of the game. Diana, perhaps I should loan you my cloaking ring until you're back to full charge? Then you wouldn't need to spend precious power on a masking spell.  
No thank you, Aunt Tabitha. Diana declined politely Since you are still without your powers, that ring is your only method of keeping your evil nature secret from those who know how to see it. Even were you to stay in the house, there would still be the chance of Jessica or Charity coming over for some reason. While my energy reserves are rather low right now, I still have enough to cast a masking spell to hide my own nature. I cannot endanger you for no reason.  
If you say so, dearie, it's your power reserves you're tapping.  
  
At the same time that the witches were discussing their plans, the Guardians of Good were getting acquainted with their newest member.  
  
You're really Mordecai Devilslayer? Miguel asked  
Indeed, I am. Matthew answered  
I never got a chance to thank you for helping Miguel save me from Hell. Charity said Thank you.  
All part of the job. I'm just glad I was there to help. And since we're all teammates now, I'll likely be helping you more in the near future, and you me as well, no doubt.  
If you are who you say you are, it'll be good to have you on the team. Kay stated in a suspicious tone  
I think I know how to prove who I am. Miguel, I hope you haven't lost my dagger.  
What dagger? Luis asked  
Right before we attacked the demons holding Charity, Mordecai, or Matthew, or whatever he calls himself, he handed me a dagger so I could be more effective against the demons. Miguel explained After all the demons were dead, I just tucked it into my belt and forgot about it, I was in such a rush to make sure Charity was alright. Sorry man.  
It was as much my fault as yours. Matthew said I should've asked for it back when the Ladder of Lucifer dropped down in front of us but I forgot you never gave it back, too. It wasn't until Jacob mentioned my missing dagger that I remembered.  
Who's Jacob? Kay asked  
Alfred to my Batman. He takes care of the basic care and maintenance on my weapons and armor, plus other sundry tasks that make my life much easier. We've got a lot more to talk about, but not here. No shielding to keep us from being spied upon with magic. Here, Matthew took out a sheaf of cards and handed out one to each of those present, except Father Lonnigan. When you're all feeling rested, come on over and I'll explain about the nature of good and evil, and our role in keeping evil under control. See you guys again soon.  
  
Matthew walked off, leaving the everyone except Father Lonnigan standing dumbfounded. Since Jessica and Charity were both quite tired from using their powers, everyone decided to go home, planning to go see Matthew the next day. Miguel and Reese, walked Charity, Kay, and Jessica to their front door and, Miguel giving Charity a kiss goodbye and Kay deftly avoiding one from Reese. Next door, Tabitha and Diana were watching and saw that the time was right to start their plan.  
  
Alright, the brats are home. Tabitha announced as she picked up Timmy Enact your masking spell and let's get started. You have the two halves of the talisman, right?  
Yes, Aunt Tabitha. Diana said as she got up off the couch where she had been resting and made a magical gesture with her hands It's in my pants pockets. I am ready.  
Yes, sooner we get this going, the sooner it'll end and the sooner you'll be able to cancel your spell. C'mon.  
  
Tabitha and Diana exited Tabitha's house and walked to the Bennett house and knocked on the front door, which was quickly answered by Kay.  
  
Hi Tabitha. Kay greeted her neighbor Who's this?  
Oh, hello dearie. Tabitha answered jovially Your mother didn't tell you? This is my niece, Diana.  
Oh yeah, Mom mentioned her last night. Kay turned to Diana I'm sorry about your folks.  
Thank you, Diana replied I'm trying to get through it by remembering the good times I shared with my parents.  
I was thinking that Diana could use a tour of her new home town, Tabitha said If it's not too much trouble...  
Well, Charity and Jess are pretty wiped, Kay answered But I think I could handle giving a tour.  
Are they alright? It's rather early in the day for them to be so tired.  
Uhh, they're not sick or anything. Miguel took Charity for a walk in the woods and I guess he wore her out. Jessica was helping out at the Youth Center today and you know how tiring taking care of little kids can be.  
Well, not from personal experience, but I understand.  
C'mon Diana, I'll give you the whirlwind tour of Harmony.  
  
Kay closed the door behind her as she led Diana away from the house while Tabitha snickered unnoticed and walked back to her own house. Kay took Diana on a tour of Harmony, pointing out landmarks and hangouts. When they went inside the Youth Center, Kay did not notice when Diana took out the two pieces of the talisman, fitted them together, and then slipped it between some books on a shelf. As the tour continued out of the Youth Center, Diana smiled, not in enjoyment of her new hometown, but in glee over the havoc soon to be wrought when the talisman became active and drew all manner of evil spirits to the Youth Center.  
  
End of Chapter 8  
  
Whew! This one took quite a while but I think it's worth it. Sorry the cliffhanger wasn't up to my usual standards of peril, but I figured our heroes deserved a break for once. Another break I wouldn't mind seeing would be the breaking of the bones of the mastermind of the tragedy which occurred this past week. Diana, Hecuba, and Tabitha would probably want to shake the guy's hand, but I would rather just shake the guy around until his brains turned into guacamole. Some may say the madmen who participated in turning several crowded airliners into kamikaze planes were religious zealots or something like that, but an expert on TV the other day said the religion of Islam would never condone what these murderers did. Possibly the only reason the fourth plane did not crash into a populated area was because some passengers on that one were apparently talking on their cellphones, heard about the 3 other crashes, and bravely chose to wrest control of the plane from the hijackers rather than simply die like sheep. I salute those brave souls and am sorry they only partially succeeded, saving however many people were at the terrorists' intended target, but unable to save themselves. Have a good time up in Heaven, you guys.  



	9. Convergence

Guardians of Good  
Written by: Jumper Prime  
  
For Disclaimers see Chapter 1.  
  
Last time on Guardians of Good: Charity's powers came fully awake, allowing her to destroy the   
Shadow Demon threatening her, Kay, and Miguel in Hecuba's pocket dimension. However, the destruction of the Shadow Demon did not free them from the pocket dimension. When Reese went to the church to retrieve Father Lonnigan for help getting the teens out, the priest insisted on bringing along Matthew Sorenson, who he had learned was also Mordecai Devilslayer, the knight who had helped save Charity from Hell. They arrived as Hecuba was compressing the pocket dimension to crush Charity, Kay and Miguel. Father Lonnigan was unable to aid in a rescue and there was insufficient time for Matthew to open a portal with his own powers. Luckily, Jessica's determination to save her sister, cousin, and friend unlocked the other half of her powers allowing her to create a portal to the pocket dimension, allowing them to escape just in the nick of time. Matthew then revealed to them that he was the Soldier of the Almighty mentioned in the prophecy, inviting them to come see him when they were all rested. Later, while an unwitting Kay gave her a tour of Harmony, Diana planted a magic talisman in the Youth Center in order to summon evil spirits to cause trouble.  
  
Chapter 9: Convergence  
  
Charity woke up in her bed and sat up, afternoon sunlight streaming in the window.  
  
Was it all a dream? she wondered and stared at her hand, which momentarily glowed with white light  
If it was, then we're both still dreaming. Jessica said from the doorway I knew Kay was taking Tabitha's niece, Diana, on a tour of Harmony before Mom told me.  
It's incredible. I never totally believed the things my mother told me about the supernatural were literally true. But when Hecuba threw me into Hell, I realized she wasn't just superstitious. Evil exists, as do our powers.  
Yeah, seems so incredible, but it's true. Jessica walked into the room and sat down on the chair next to Charity's bed You can turn demons into charcoal briquets, Kay's super strong, among other things, and I can see the future and make magic portals. It's like our lives have just turned into a comic book... Or an R. L. Stein novel, considering the witches and demons... Or a certain Aaron Spelling show.  
Yet it's all very real. If we're interpreting the prophecy right, I'm supposed to be the Savior,' which implies that everything's depending on me. I hope I can live up to that, both in my power, and my use of it.  
Hey, we're all gonna be with you. Jessica reassured her cousin and held her hand Together we'll take down Hecuba, all her demons, and anything else evil that comes our way. And judging by how you nuked that demon, you're not lacking in the power department.  
But it took everything I had to destroy it.  
You hit it with everything you had, but that doesn't necessarily mean you needed to. We don't know much about your powers. Maybe the amount of power you unloaded on that thing was overkill. You took it out in four shots and the first three looked like they were pretty devastating, with the last one completely vaporizing it. Look, this Matthew guy said he'd explain things to us. Maybe that includes info on your powers.  
I hope so. I feel like I'm flying blind. I don't know what I can do and what I can't do. What if it comes out when I don't want it to and hurts someone I love, like Miguel?  
I felt sorta the same way this morning. No instruction manual and all that. So, you feel like you've got your strength back yet? We were both pretty wiped after what happened this morning, but you used your powers twice in a row.  
Yes. In fact, I feel stronger than I've ever been, but not in the way Kay is.  
I get it, inner strength and all that. Your powers ready to cut loose and roast more bad guys. C'mon, Mom left some lunch for us downstairs.  
Good. I'm so hungry, I feel like I could eat TWO horses! Charity chuckled  
I'm with you on that! Jessica chuckled as well as they both stood up and headed downstairs to eat.  
  
Charity and Jessica were finishing their meal when Kay returned from giving Diana her tour of Harmony. Kay blinked as she saw the empty serving dish and Charity & Jessica's nearly empty plates.  
  
Whoa. No survivors. Kay quipped I think Mom was expecting to get some leftovers out of that.  
Charity placed her hand over her mouth as she realized how much she had eaten  
I guess we did pig out a bit. Jessica said quietly We were just so hungry.  
It's alright. Kay shrugged I already ate, anyway. You guys still feeling tired?  
I'm not. Charity answered In fact, I feel full of energy, in more ways than one.  
Same here. Jessica agreed I'll bet I could whip up a portal to anywhere you wanted to go.  
No need for a portal, Jess. Kay said We're just going a short way to get Miguel, Luis, and Sheridan, then we're squeezing into Luis's car for the trip to the address that Matthew guy gave us.  
I'm ready when you are. Charity declared as she put the dishes in the sink.  
Same here. Jessica agreed  
Then let's get going. Kay smiled and they headed out  
  
The girls walked over to the Lopez-Fitzgerald house where Sheridan, Luis, and Miguel were waiting. When they got there, they all got into Luis's car. Luis and Sheridan in the front seats and Miguel, Kay, Charity, and Jessica shoehorning themselves into the back seat. Kay and Charity wound up sitting on either side of Miguel, much to Kay's delight as they were tightly packed. As they drove, it soon became obvious that the address was in the upper class area of Harmony. Luis eventually pulled the car to a stop in front of a majestic-looking townhouse.  
  
This is the address. Luis said as he stopped the car and got out  
Boy, this Matthew guy must be loaded. Kay whistled as she got out of the car and gazed at the townhouse  
And powerful. Jessica said as she got out That place is surrounded by an aura like the one around our house, except not as intense.  
There's an aura around your house? Miguel blinked I didn't see anything unusual when we brought you guys home earlier.  
It's a magical aura. Not visible to normal sight. Almost blinded me when me and Kay left to go to the Youth Center.  
When your magesight was stuck on. Sheridan noted  
Right. This one isn't as powerful as the one around our place, but I think it could still stop a decent attack.  
I feel a sense of peace coming from this house. Charity said as they walked up the path to the door The same kind I feel from a church.  
  
Luis rang the doorbell and the door was answered almost immediately by a grey-haired man in a pristine black tuxedo.  
  
We're here to see Matthew Sorenson. Luis stated  
He's been expecting you. Jacob answered Come in and I will take you to him.  
  
Jacob opened the door wide, allowing everyone to enter before closing the door behind them.  
  
If I may say so, Jacob said as he led them upstairs It is an honor to meet you all.  
Uh, thanks. Kay responded, a little surprised at the reverence he seemed to have for them  
There's something weird about this guy. Jessica whispered  
What do you mean? Miguel whispered back  
I don't know. He's just... Something doesn't fit about him.  
  
They quickly arrived at the entrance to a spacious room where Matthew was sitting in a comfortable chair reading a very old book.  
  
Sir, your guests have arrived. Jacob announced  
Show them in, Jacob. Matthew smiled as he closed his book and put it on the table next to him.  
Yes sir. Jacob stepped out of the way and motioned for the group to enter. Luis, Sheridan, Kay, Charity, Jessica, and Miguel walked into the room, distracted a little by the lavish furnishings.  
Please, sit down. This will probably take a while. Kay and Jessica each sat down in chairs while the two couples sat down together on a comfortable couch, both the chairs and the couch were already facing towards the chair that Matthew was sitting in. OK, you already know that the supernatural is quite real. Most of you have recently discovered that you possess magical abilities that you didn't know you had. The war between good and evil, between God and the Devil, has been raging, not just for thousands of years, not for millions of years, but for _billions_ of years. When Earth was a young planet, God and the Devil battled directly. The fallout from those battles shaped our world, giving rise to many geographical features that still exist today.  
Wasn't all that from natural phenomenon? Miguel asked Volcanic eruptions and shifting plates?  
Actually, very little primordial upheaval was natural in origin. God and the Devil battled many times, but it always ended in a stalemate. They were evenly matched. Eventually, they realized that if they kept going at that rate, they'd tear the planet apart and they'd have nothing left to fight over. They hammered out a truce of sorts. They would allow life to develop and each would try to influence that life towards their own ideologies. Things were quiet for a long time as the pieces were slowly forged and placed on the gameboard. 65 million years ago, God and the Devil directly clashed again. Only God and the Devil know why. That information has never been shared with us. But the result of that clash was a cataclysm that darkened the skies worldwide and brought about the end of the dinosaurs. Scientists today think it was a meteor strike, but we know better. When intelligent life began to develop, both began to exert their influence. I won't give you a detailed history of the resultant cold war, since that would take a very long time. Suffice to say, each side ended up choosing beings to represent them directly, endowing them with abilities beyond what normal humans could do. This was the origination of angels, demons, witches, the Army of the Lord, and countless other groups who have battled each other for millennia.  
So, the stories about selling your soul to the devil for power are just myths? Sheridan theorized  
What makes you think that?  
Well, if they're fighting for the Devil, why would he want their souls too?  
To make sure that they don't betray him, of course. Many people choose to fight for God because it's the right thing to do, and he gifts them with special abilities to make it easier for them, or as a reward for their righteousness, and if they cross over to the dark side, he exacts no vengeance. The Devil, on the other hand, is very tightfisted with his power. He takes people's souls as collateral for the power he grants them, then if they betray him, or just displease him, his possession of their soul allows him to inflict some serious harm or torture on them.  
Charity whispered  
That's the Devil in a nutshell. The war rages on today, occasionally coming so close to the surface that the general population almost becomes aware of it. The Tunguska event in 1908, for example, was actually the result of an incursion and not an exploding comet.  
What's an incursion? Luis asked  
An incursion is the name for when the forces of Hell make an attempt to bring a large number of troops through to Earth. Tunguska was actually the most visible in recent memory. Most incursions, whether carried to fruition or stopped by the forces of good, never come to the attention of the public, though the collateral effects are often mistaken for UFO phenomenon. A nascent incursion is one where the ritual to open the portal from this end is still in progress, while an active incursion is one where the portal is already open. Most incursions start as the nascent variety before going active, while in rare cases they go straight to active by punching a hole from within Hell.  
Are we gonna have to deal with incursions too, in addition to Hecuba and her goons? Kay asked  
Possibly. The good news is that we should have plenty of warning if one does get started. The early stages of an incursion put out a lot of negative energy and it only increases as the portal forms. Incursions are relatively rare, though, as these things go. The forces of evil will likely use slightly more subtle methods of achieving their ends. Spells and demons and such. You'd be surprised what small actions can increase the power of evil. Things like cheating on your taxes and breaking up a loving couple.  
  
Kay squirmed a little as Matthew mentioned the second act, but no one noticed. As Matthew finished his sentence, Jacob entered carrying a silver tray with a teapot and several teacups on it.  
  
Some tea? the well dressed servant asked  
Ah, thank you Jacob. Matthew smiled I am a bit thirsty.  
  
Jacob poured Matthew a cup of tea, then went around to the others, pouring tea for them as well. As he came around to Jessica, the sense of unease she had been feeling from him came into focus. As she looked at Jacob's face, Jessica saw a flash of another face, one similar to Jacob's, but with the addition of forehead ridges and tiny tusks jutting from his cheeks. The sight of this face coming towards her prompted Jessica to stand up sharply, knocking over her chair as she did.  
  
Is something wrong, miss? Jacob asked, not knowing what Jessica was seeing  
You're a demon! Jessica said in a panicky voice, causing the others' eyes to widen, except for Matthew He's a demon!  
Jacob responded as his eyes flashed with green light A half I wish didn't exist.  
You admit it? Kay asked evenly as she calmly rose from her chair  
Easy now, don't do anything rash. Matthew cautioned Jacob may be half-demon, but he's not evil.  
Demons are evil.  
And Jacob is only half-demon. The other half is human. If it weren't for Jacob, I might not exist. He helped one of my ancestors escape from his cell after being captured on a mission to Hell. In return, my ancestor took Jacob with him out of Hell and he's served my family faithfully ever since.  
I was not suited for Hell at all. Jacob calmly declared The only reason I was there at all, that I exist at all, was that my mother was kidnaped during an incursion, I don't know how many centuries ago. Seems she struck the fancy of a demon officer who dragged her back to Hell with him when his forces withdrew. She was raped by said officer, repeatedly, from what I was told, and became pregnant. I... I was told that I ripped my way out of my mother's belly. Jacob shed a tear as he forced out the painful sentence. I have no memory of my birth. I don't know if I should be glad that I don't remember it, or sad that I will never know if what I was told was the truth or merely a fiction meant to torment me.  
  
As could be expected, my upbringing was less than wholesome. Several times, I was handed a whip or other implement of torture and ordered to use it on a helpless prisoner. I refused each time, resulting in my being relegated to menial tasks, such as carrying food to prisoners, which is how I met Master Matthew's ancestor. I helped him escape and in return he brought me along with him when he returned to Earth. To repay him for my freedom, I have served the Sorenson family ever since.  
Those of you who can, try to sense evil from him. Matthew challenged  
I don't sense any evil. Charity said after a few moments What about you, Jessica?  
  
Jessica, who had started to calm down as Jacob told his story, focused her gaze on Jacob and concentrated. She blinked and her face took on a curious look.  
  
I don't believe it... He's not evil. Jessica said in disbelief  
Fortunately, I apparently take after my mother, Jacob responded dryly God rest her soul. Would you like some tea, miss?  
You're offering me tea after what I said about you? Jessica asked as she slowly sat back down in the chair that Jacob had just righted. Kay was also slowly resuming her seat and the glow around Charity's hands, which had sprung up when Jessica made her declaration, was fading out as well.  
I am not offended. I'm actually glad that you saw through my usual disguise. It means that there's a much lower chance of my... brethren... Jacob said the word with distaste Fooling you with a similar subterfuge.  
Now that THAT bit of minor excitement is over, Matthew grinned Let's get back to the matter at hand. I understand you girls have some questions about your powers?  
Charity answered Jessica and I are feeling really in the dark about our powers. We don't know exactly what we can or can't do. It's a little scary.  
Well, it's especially inappropriate for you to be in the dark, Charity. Your powers are, in their most basic form, pure holy light. As deadly to creatures of darkness as sulfuric acid is to normal living things, yet perfectly harmless to anything which is not tainted by evil.  
So... I don't have to worry about hurting those I love with my powers? Charity gave a sigh of relief  
So long as no one you love goes over to the dark side, that's correct. If your power is light, then your mind is the prism, lens, and mirrors through which it reflects, diffuses, and/or focuses. The uses for your powers are myriad, able to destroy evil creatures, break evil spells, shield against evil, and even perform what are called miracles' by the public. Don't be afraid to experiment with your powers, that's the only way you'll figure out exactly what your limits are.  
What about my powers? Jessica asked  
From what a certain angel told me a short time ago, you seem to have more or less figured out your powers, already. You're a seer, allowing you to see the future, things far away, and things not readily apparent to the mortal eye. What the prophecy didn't mention was that you're also a portalsmith, able to create magical portals to just about anywhere your Sight can see, on Earth or off it. Matthew paused a moment, turning his gaze to Kay, who remained silent. No questions about your powers, Kay?  
The angel girl told me all about them right after Hecuba got kicked out of the church. Kay replied Super strength, agility, fortitude and fighting skill. Seems pretty cut and dried, really. Not like Charity's and Jessica's powers and all their cool special effects.  
Don't devalue yourself just because you don't wield the kind of raw power your sister and cousin possess. The Power of the Warrior is nothing to be sneezed at. There are some things that cannot be as easily zapped as the Shadow Demon Charity destroyed today. Some will require a personal touch, which you are well equipped to provide.  
  
Just then, Luis's cellphone rang and he answered it.  
  
he said into the phone  
It's Reese. Reese's voice came from the phone Luis, things are seriously cuckoo here at the Youth Center. We got things flying all over the place and- WATCH OUT!- It's getting really hairy in here. It's like a scene outta Poltergeist!  
Is anybody hurt?  
No, but we're getting everybody out before someone does get injured. A minute ago, a chair was flying around the room like a remote-controlled airplane and almost hit Frank. I'd say it's definitely supernatural.  
OK, we're coming over. Luis hung up and turned back to Matthew We gotta go. Something's going on at the Youth Center. Reese said there was stuff flying around the place.  
Sounds like unsettled spirits. Matthew responded I can help you deal with them.  
We'd be glad for the help.  
  
Matthew nodded and everyone stood up, heading for the door.  
  
The convertible is fully fueled, sir. Jacob said as Matthew passed where he stood  
Good. Is my spook bag packed? Matthew responded  
Yes it is, sir. In the Armory as always.  
Thank you Jacob.  
Spook bag? Miguel blinked  
A bag containing magical equipment and supplies specifically geared towards dealing with ghosts, specters, and other noncorporeal entities. As he stepped into the hall, Matthew gestured down the corridor and spoke a word in Latin.   
  
A door down the hall opened by itself and a medium-sized carry-on bag floated out the door, flew down the hall, and landed in Matthew's hands.  
  
Now there's a handy trick. Sheridan commented  
It's certainly useful. Matthew agreed  
  
Matthew went down to the garage while the others went out the front door to Luis's car. Matthew pulled around to the front in a blue convertible as they were piling into the car.  
  
Looks like a tight fit there. he called I'd be glad to give one or two of you a ride.  
I'll go with him. Kay said with little hesitation  
I'd love to ride in a convertible. Jessica said a moment later  
No Jess, maybe you should stick with the others.  
  
Just, trust me.  
OK... Alright.  
  
Jessica got into the car with Luis, Sheridan, Charity, and Miguel while Kay got into the passenger seat of Matthew's convertible and both vehicles started moving towards the Youth Center.  
  
Still don't trust me, huh? Matthew observed  
What do you mean? Kay pretended not to know what he meant  
You're the best equipped to handle a trap and you didn't want your sister to come with us.  
Is it because we just met or because of the revelation about Jacob's true nature?  
A little of both.  
Surely, either Charity or Jessica noticed the shield around the house. And neither of them sensed any evil when they were specifically asked to look. What more proof do you need?  
I don't know. Maybe I'm just a little gunshy since the last supernatural person to offer to help me ended up grabbing my soul and using me in a plot to put my cousin in Hell.  
The witch Hecuba. I read the file. I'm nothing like her.  
There's a file on it already? Oh gee. Probably in triplicate and everything.  
Don't worry. I'm probably the only human who's seen it. The file was delivered direct by angel.  
Why'd she give it to you?  
Background on the current situation. Part of my briefing.  
So you know about what happened that night.  
It wasn't your fault. Once Hecuba had your soul in hand, you were hers to command. It's a testament to your strength of will that you were able to resist her enough to blow the lid off her operation, enabling a rescue to be planned and executed.  
But if I hadn't sold her my soul, it would never have happened in the first place.  
From my interpretation of the file, it seems to me like you were cheated. She didn't keep her end of the deal, getting you a genuine sexual encounter with Miguel, but she used the agreement to take your soul anyway.  
That was part of what motivated me to tell. She actually tried to kill Miguel that night. She sent demons and also tried to squish him in the basement. If it weren't for Father Lonnigan, she would've succeeded.  
At least a little good came of it.  
  
It was a watershed event for you. Made you realize the depths to which you'd sunk in your efforts to win Miguel's love, and the consequences of sinking so low, like not realizing you were too deep underwater until the pressure started to crush you.  
Well, I'm never going that deep again. Hopefully, I won't even submerge.  
That's good to hear. Ah, looks like we're here.  
  
Matthew's convertible pulled up to the Youth Center, right behind Luis's car. Everyone got out of the two cars and Reese walked up to them with an odd-looking backpack device strapped to his back.  
  
Forget your ghost trap, Dr. Spengler? Matthew quipped  
Actually, this fulfills both the functions of the proton pack and ghost trap from the Ghostbusters movies. Reese answered It's a negative energy vacuum. Fortunately, I was working on it in the workshop and was able to grab it when we evacuated.  
Technology won't work on spirits.  
I wouldn't be so sure about that. This thing was registering off the scale in the Bennett house the night Charity was sucked into Hell. If Kay hadn't accidentally spilled some soda on it, I'll bet it woulda sucked up the evil responsible and saved us a lot of grief.  
Or its containment unit would have overloaded and exploded. The evil force responsible, the witch Hecuba, is vastly powerful... Wait, you said you were working on it. You built it yourself?  
Yeah. I got the plans off the Internet, but I had to make some changes to the design before I could get it to work, like using zircon and calcite in place of the usual quartz crystals.  
Why zircon and calcite?  
I'm not sure. The quartz wasn't vibrating at a frequency compatible with the custom circuitry, so I decided to try something else. I tried a few combinations before I started getting the results I wanted. I got the idea for which stones to use from a website that listed the mystical properties of various gemstones.  
Well, I look forward to seeing your device in action.  
  
The group cautiously walked through the doors into the Youth Center, wary of what they would find. All seemed quiet as they walked through the entryway, nothing seeming out of the ordinary. They had walked to the center of the spacious front room before a rattling sound was heard behind them. Turning to look, they saw the steel security shutters over the front doors dropping down much faster than designed to, the lower edge hitting the ground with a crash. A moment later, a supernatural groaning filled the room as several different colored glowing forms flew into the room, followed by some flying furniture, a blue skeleton with glowing eyes that walked on its own, and some more bizarre creatures. The humans ducked as the glowing spirits buzzed them. Reese thumbed a button on the wand cabled to his backpack device, causing a green light to turn on and a whirring was heard as the device cycled up, Matthew removed a clear, pyramid-shaped crystal from his bag, and Charity's hands started to glow.  
  
Looks like some of them are using materials from this place to fashion crude bodies for themselves. Matthew announced Watch yourselves.  
  
Several chairs flew towards the group at high speed as Matthew finished his warning. Sheridan cupped her hands and electricity crackled between her fingers. She extended her right hand towards the rapidly approaching furniture, fingers spread.  
  
Chain Lightning! Sheridan shouted and a bolt of electricity shot from her hand to strike the closest flying chair.  
  
As the first chair was blown apart, a bolt of lightning arced from it to the next closest chair, destroying that one as well. The lightning kept arcing from chair to chair until all the approaching furniture had been blasted from the air. As each chair was destroyed, a glowing form flew out of the explosion, an unearthly howl filling the air as they flew free. Charity threw several bolts of white light from her hands at the spirits that came out of the chairs, those that were hit let out an inhuman shriek right before vanishing. Charity threw a bolt at a monster made of wood blocks and stared in shock as the blast of light splashed off its chest without doing any damage. As she did, the blue skeleton charged at them, all but Matthew recognized it as Mr. Bones' a plastic skeleton that was usually on a metal stand. Reese aimed his device, pressed the trigger, and Mr. Bones screamed as red energy shot out of it and into the tip of the wand. The plastic skeleton writhed for a moment before it collapsed to the ground in an inert heap.  
  
Yes! It works! the bespectacled teen grinned as he noted an indicator on the device had increased slightly  
  
Kay ran forward to exchange blows with the advancing wood block monster while Matthew fired a blast of energy from his crystal that dissipated another of the glowing ghosts and Charity threw another bolt of light at a man-sized lego dinosaur. The blast of light once again failed to affect its target.  
  
Why aren't my powers working on these things!? Charity cried out in frustration  
They've sheathed themselves in ordinary matter. Matthew realized It's protecting them from your powers. Concentrate on the free-floating apparitions and leave the embodied ones to us.  
  
  
Charity started throwing light bolts at the ghosts that were flying around, causing them to scatter as they realized some of their number were being wiped out of existence. Kay quickly smashed apart the wood block monster, causing a glowing ghost to fly out of the remains to be annihilated by a shot from Matthew's crystal. Luis and Miguel started attacking the makeshift constructions which, although fearsome in appearance, were quite easy to disrupt, forcing the ghosts within to exit into the open air. Sheridan blasted the constructions apart with lightning, Kay continued smashing them apart as Luis and Miguel were, Matthew was shooting the ghosts out of the air with energy from his crystal, and Reese used his negative energy vaccum to suck up ghosts, both embodied and not. Jessica, not being as combat oriented as the others, did her best to stay clear of the hostile spirits.  
  
The only problem was, no matter how many ghosts they neutralized, more just kept on appearing. Worse, the new ghosts were able to reassemble the pieces of the makeshift bodies abandoned by the ones that came before, resulting in an endless stream of enemies.  
  
Suddenly, a flying table broke apart on its own into a mass of wooden spikes heading straight towards Charity. Charity saw the spikes coming and instinctively loosed a beam of light at them but, as predicted, the light was ineffective against the possessed, yet still ordinary wood.  
  
Miguel yelled in anguish as he saw the girl he loved about to be impaled several times over and no one in a position to save her.  
  
End of Chapter 9  
  
Latin translation- adipiscor: to come up to, overtake, obtain.  
  
Sorry this chapter took so long. I can't believe it's been almost 4 months since I posted chapter 8. I got fixated on my Gundam Wing fic while I was writer's blocked on this chapter. But I'm over the block now, much to Charity's chagrin. Will she become a holy shish kabob or will she be saved? Find out in chapter 10, coming in less time than this one took(hopefully)  
  
Also, I've made a few minor spelling corrections to chapter 5. Seems I had the wrong synonyms in a few places. No real plot changes.  



	10. Completion

Guardians of Good  
Written by: Jumper Prime  
  
For Disclaimers see Chapter 1.  
  
Last time on Guardians of Good: Luis, Sheridan, Miguel, Charity, Kay, and Jessica all went to see Matthew Sorenson, who gave them a brief history of Good and Evil. He also provided information on the three Bennett girls' powers, setting to rest Jessica and Charity's fears. Then, Luis received a call from Reese, who reported that the Youth Center was experiencing supernatural activity. Everyone, including Matthew, drove to the Youth Center and joined Reese, who had retrieved his negative energy vacuum, and all entered the Youth Center, only to find themselves trapped inside. They were suddenly attacked by evil spirits and a fight ensued, with never ending waves of spirits replacing the ones captured or destroyed. A possessed table shattered into a mass of wooden spikes which shot unerringly towards Charity, whose powers are useless against ordinary matter, like the wooden spikes.  
  
Chapter 10: Completion  
  
As the Guardians of Good entered the Youth Center, Tabitha, Timmy, Diana, and Hecuba were watching them via the mirror in Tabitha's living room. Timmy had his laptop open, ready to take notes for Tabitha, Diana had her own pink laptop whose power cord had plugged itself into the wall, while Hecuba sat back on the couch staring at the mirror with a bowl of popcorn in her lap.  
  
I hope your lack of pen and paper is because you have a photographic memory. Diana said calmly to Hecuba  
Hecuba answered  
Then wouldn't it be prudent to take notes on what you see? The information we hope to gather will be key in planning our strikes. Of course, with you not involved in the planning stages, the probability of success will be somewhat higher...  
Hecuba snorted I don't need notes or a photographic memory to remember what's about to happen.  
To each her own. Tabitha sighed No use pestering her, Diana. You'd just make it harder for all of us to focus on what happens in there.  
Very well, Aunt Tabitha. Diana nodded  
  
The three witches and one living doll watched the events shown on the mirror as the battle began, Timmy marveling at the magic used by some of the Guardians of Good.  
  
Hmm, that's a very sophisticated lightning spell Sheridan cast. Tabitha commented Sequential targets with one cast, yet it stops exactly when she wants it to. Make a note of that Tim-Tim.  
You got it, Princess. Timmy responded enthusiastically, typing away  
This Matthew appears to utilize crystal magic to great effect. Diana noted as she too typed on her laptop  
There's a possible weakness right there, Hecuba pointed out That is, if it's the only combat magic he knows. Separate a crystal magician from his crystals, and he's a sitting duck.  
Did you see that? Tabitha asked as one of Charity's light blasts splashed off a construct  
See what? Ah! I do! Diana responded as another of Charity's blasts failed to affect its target  
The brat's powers don't seem to be working. Hecuba smirked  
Ah, thank you very much for the explanation, Matthew. Tabitha chuckled as Matthew explained to Charity why her powers were ineffective, the Silver Knight not realizing that the witches were hearing every word. So her powers don't work on ordinary matter. Timmy, make a note of that.  
I believe if there were a finite number of enemies, the battle would be over by now.  
But that spirit summoning talisman you planted there is still working. Hecuba smirked  
Tabitha nodded Running off the energy from all those ley lines, that talisman will keep the Youth Center haunted well into the 22nd century, assuming those goody-goods don't find it, anyway.  
  
The witches continued to watch the events unfolding on the mirror as the Guardians of Good fought wave after wave of ghosts. Timmy gasped and the witches smiled as they saw a table break into a mass of spikes that flew straight at Charity.  
  
Hecuba cackled Holy shish kebab!  
Miguel's voice echoed from the mirror  
  
In the Youth Center, Miguel saw the spikes heading for his beloved and knew he had only seconds to act. With no regard for his own safety, Miguel threw himself between Charity and the wooden spikes.  
  
Miguel! NO! Charity cried out as she saw her true love put himself between her and the sharp spikes  
  
Miguel instinctively raised his arms in a vain effort to shield himself from the spikes which were about to pierce his body. As the spikes flew at him, Miguel's watch glowed and changed into a silver buckler strapped to his wrist. The buckler immediately started radiating silver light and the spikes shattered into sawdust as they struck an shimmering barrier in front of Miguel. As the sawdust started to drift towards the ground, the buckler stopped glowing and Miguel stared at the air that was no longer shimmering.  
  
He said in awe  
Charity whispered and Miguel turned just in time to catch an exhausted Charity as she fell into his arms.  
Charity, what's wrong?  
So tired...  
You're exhausted from using your powers. Miguel realized  
  
A desk flew at the two teens while Sheridan was blasting apart a rather monstrous-looking collection of parts, including a power saw and several other kinds of blades, and Miguel instinctively raised his left arm while holding Charity with his right. Silver light poured from his buckler and once again a shimmering barrier sprung up between him and the oncoming object which smashed itself to pieces against the magical barrier. Reese sucked up another ghost into his negative energy vaccum and a red light on the wand started flashing.  
  
Uh oh! Reese exclaimed and frantically dodged out of the way as a wood block dragon breathed fire at him  
Reese, what's wrong? Jessica yelled to him  
Containment module's full! Reese yelled back If I try to suck up any more ghosts, it'll explode.  
I've got an idea!  
  
Jessica's eyes flashed white as she dashed across the battlefield that was the room. When she reached the couch Reese was using for cover, she gestured with her hand as it and her eyes glowed blue. A small blue portal, about as big as Jessica's hand, appeared in the air in front of them.  
  
Can you reverse the polarity on that thing in a hurry? she asked  
Reese answered I just gotta flip a solenoid in the wand. But that'll just release all the ghosts I've already captured and we'll have to deal with them again.  
Not if you shoot em though that portal I just opened. It leads to Limbo. The ghosts will be trapped.  
I hope you're right about that.  
  
As Reese popped open a panel on the wand of his device, the witches observed all through the mirror.  
  
Jessica always has been a smart cookie. Tabitha commented That tactic just might work, IF there weren't a summoning talisman running hot in there.  
Good to know that geek's gizmo has a finite capacity. Hecuba commented between mouthfuls of popcorn Not that I'm scared of it or anything.  
Timmy, make a note of that. Ross's gizmo can only hold so much negative energy before it gets full. If it absorbs too much, it would probably explode.  
Yes, Princess. Timmy replied happily as he typed away on the keyboard  
  
In the Youth Center, Matthew was peering at the glowing symbols on a small crystal tablet in his hand. He frowned as he mentally compared the readings to ones he had taken immediately before going into the Youth Center.  
  
Something's wrong! Matthew called out There are more ghosts here now than there were when we started!  
How's that possible? Luis yelled back  
There must be gate or summoning spell active. Jessica, Sheridan, see if you can find where all these spooks're coming from.  
  
Both Jessica and Sheridan narrowed their eyes, calling up their Magesight so they could find the source of the ghosts. Sheridan gasped as her vision came unto sharp focus. The glowing lines which crisscrossed the Youth Center had been straight and orderly that morning, but now they had been warped by some unknown force, the colors of the lines closest to each other were bleeding together.  
  
Something's really wrong! The ley lines are all twisted! Sheridan announced  
Ley lines? Jessica was confused as she looked around What're ley lines?  
They look like colored lines of light crisscrossing the room. They're currents of nature's magical energy.  
I don't see anything like that, Sheridan.  
How can you not see them? There's one running right past you!  
There'll be time to figure this out later, ladies. Matthew interrupted as he shot down another ghost What's important now is finding the gate. The twisted ley lines could be an indicator of where the gate is. Are they twisted in any particular direction?  
Yes. They all look like they're being dragged towards the library.  
Both of you check it out.  
  
As Jessica and Sheridan made a dash for the library, several constructs got in their way. Sheridan blasted one apart with lightning, Kay knocked one apart with a kick, and Luis tackled the third to the ground, causing it to break up. While everything went on in the Youth Center, the witches watched it all from the comfort of Tabitha's living room.  
  
That Matthew is certainly on the ball. Tabitha commented He figured out the ghosts were getting constantly reinforced.  
Isn't it odd that Sheridan could see the ley lines clearly, but Jessica could not see them at all? Diana commented  
Kid, that points to a fundamental difference in their powers. Hecuba pointed out Also means that the Seer has at least one blindspot, and where there's one blindspot, there's usually more.  
Tabitha agreed It's comforting to know that the Seer isn't omniscient. Timmy, make a note of Jessica and Sheridan's perceptual differences.  
Their what? Timmy blinked in confusion  
She means that Jessica and Sheridan can see different things. Diana calmly explained  
Oh. OK.  
  
In the Youth Center library, Jessica and Sheridan found several floating tables and chairs, which Sheridan blew away with a spell.  
  
Sheridan thrust her open palm forward and an intense gust of wind blew the floating furniture against the walls hard, pinning them there.  
  
Sheridan kept her hand extended as the wind continued to blow. Jessica peered around the room and saw a faint pulsing from a bookcase.  
  
You see that? she said  
Sheridan answered The ley lines in here are twisted every which way.  
No, not those. I told you I can't see them. That pulsing from the bookcase.  
What is it?  
I'm not sure. I need to get closer so I can have a better look at it.  
Go up the middle. Sheridan ordered as she spread the fingers of her extended hand It's like the eye of a hurricane.  
  
Jessica walked carefully towards the bookcase, wind blowing over her clothes and hair, and reached it without incident, the trapped furniture vibrated against the wall as she approached. She saw the pulsing light was coming from between two books and moved the volumes aside to reveal a gold triangle.  
  
Now, let's see here. Jessica muttered and peered carefully at the talisman, as though studying an intricate diagram. Got it. It's our culprit alright. It's sending out pulses that are attracting the ghosts. No booby traps I can see. she gingerly picked it up and turned it over in her hand, examining the silver square on the other side. Hmmm. Looks like the main energy flow is going through this little square... It doesn't look like a permanent part of this thing. Looks more like a fuse, or the magical equivalent of one. Let's see what happens when I yank it.  
  
Jessica slipped her fingernail under the square and quickly pried it loose. A spark flew between the triangle and the square as it came loose, but died out as soon as the two pieces of the talisman were fully separated. A few seconds later, a spectral wailing filled the Youth Center as multicolored ghosts flew out of the furniture and through the ceiling. At the same time, the constructs the others were fighting fell apart on their own as the ghosts with them vacated in the same way as those in the library.  
  
That was sudden. Kay commented as she relaxed from a fighting stance, on the ground in front of her was a collection of random parts that, moments before, had been a metal monstrosity.  
Looks like they closed the gate. Matthew observed Though from the behavior of the ghosts, it may have actually been some sort of attractant spell.  
Well, at least Charity can rest now. Miguel said as he supported an exhausted Charity She's totally wiped from using her powers so much.  
Our troubles are over. Jessica declared as she and Sheridan walked back into the main room, a piece of the talisman in each hand It was a summoning talisman, kept the ghosts here while it was running. I yanked the pieces apart and the ghosts made themselves scarce.  
Could I see those? Matthew asked and Jessica handed the two pieces to him Hmm. Where's the rest of it?  
The rest of it?  
Yes, talismans like this generally need a power source, usually in the form of another talisman, a crystal, or a gem.  
All the ley lines snapped back into place as soon as Jessica separated the two pieces. Sheridan said Maybe it was drawing power from them?  
Yes, that could be it. You said ley lines, plural. This place is on top of a nexus?  
A mega-nexus. There are a lot of ley lines crossing here. Enough to power just about anything.  
An ordinary ley line nexus could power one of these. A nexus like the one you describe would supercharge it and produce the mass haunting we observed.  
  
As Matthew put the two halves of the talisman into separate pockets, Reese walked over to them, marveling at the reading on his device.  
  
the bespectacled teen said 80% full, and that's after emptying a full load of negative energy into that portal Jessica whipped up. Reese smiled as he reached back to hang the wand on a hook attached to the side of the backpack.  
That's quite a device you've got there. Matthew said with seriousness And you said you made it yourself?  
That's right. Every part assembled by my own hand.  
You know, standard technology wouldn't be able to produce the results your device produced. But I can tell that you don't have any real magical ability.  
What're you saying?  
I'm saying that many have tried to combine the supernatural and the scientific, but no one has ever achieved complete and consistent success. It's called Neo-Alchemy, and it looks to me like you have succeeded in achieving it. You've succeeded in combining alchemy with technology, the magic of machines.  
You mean I'm.... Reese's eyes widened  
The last one mentioned in the prophecy. Let me officially welcome you to the team.  
  
As Matthew shook Reese's hand, Charity snapped alert. The room was suddenly filled with the sound of a heavenly choir. Reese's body started to glow with white light, immediately followed by Matthew. A second later, Luis and Sheridan began glowing, closely followed by Miguel, Jessica, Kay, and Charity. The bright white light filled the room. Ordinary people could not see the light, only those with a connection to the supernatural. The light started to spread over Harmony as a beam of intense white light shot into the sky from the Youth Center. The light was so intense, that a magically sensitive person in orbit would have their attention drawn to Harmony immediately, no matter where they were looking.  
  
In Tabitha's house, the witches cried out in surprise and pain as pure holy light poured from the mirror they had been using to spy on the Guardians of Good.  
  
Diana! Shut it down now!! Tabitha screamed  
  
With her eyes squeezed shut, Diana made a sweeping gesture with her arm and the light immediately ceased, the mirror only a mirror again. Tabitha, Diana, and Hecuba cautiously opened their eyes, noticing that all three of them had sunburns from their brief exposure to the light. Timmy seemed unaffected by the light and, in fact, had been staring into the light with no ill effect before Diana ended the scrying spell.  
  
Hecuba groaned That seems like a Grade A backfire to me.  
It would've happened eventually. Diana countered At least we have more information on our enemies now.  
Don't make me separate you- Tabitha started to speak, but stopped as the house started to rattle like in a minor earthquake Uh oh. The pulse is more powerful than I could have dreamed. Everyone brace yourselves!  
Tabby! What's happening? Timmy cried out as the house's shaking intensified  
It's the holy pulse, Tim-Tim! Tabitha yelled back The house's structure is saturated with evil from my three centuries of inhabitation, and it's reacting badly to the holy energy it's being bombarded with! I just hope those ratty old wards I put up a long time ago hold up!  
  
Harmony's resident witches were not the only ones affected by the pulse of holy energy as it swept over the town. A purse snatcher who had grabbed a woman's purse right before the pulse suddenly stopped short and cried out in pain, holding his head, giving a good Samaritan the opportunity to tackle him and hold him for the police. Father Lonnigan and Grace Bennett felt a few moments of what could be termed as euphoria while they experienced the pure, unadulterated goodness of the event.  
  
Sally Chin and her kitchen staff were making preparations for the night's business. At the moment the pulse hit the restaurant, Sally herself was checking the specially mixed flour she used to ensorcell her famous Love Noodle. The flour in the jar glowed like a miniature sun but the glow was secondary in Sally's mind at that moment. Her senses practically exploded as she felt the magic all around her in perfect clarity, just as her mother had described it. She could feel the energy in the flour, the minor protective wards she had set up around the restaurant to deter evil from entering. She could feel conflicting forces in Harmony, Yin and Yang struggling to overpower each other, and within the wall of the restaurant, there was some sort of tiny speck of evil which vanished almost immediately.  
  
Ethan and Theresa kissed passionately as the wave of light washed over them, never knowing of its existence. Gwen Hotchkiss, watching Ethan and Theresa with a sad look on her face, suddenly had a headache. A coma patient in the hospital opened his eyes for the first time in years. In the Crane mansion, Julian Crane and Rebecca Hotchkiss experienced simultaneous migraines as the mansion itself shook. Ivy Crane also experienced pain, but far more intensely than her husband. She fell to her knees, holding her head and screaming in pain.  
  
Ivy! What's wrong!? Pilar asked worriedly, unable to fathom how her longtime friend could be in so much pain when the world felt so right.  
  
The holy energy kept on going, though becoming a bit diffuse as it left Harmony. Worldwide, the balance edged a little farther towards good. Some people who had previously turned a blind eye to crimes committed by others decided to turn them in, witnesses who had been reluctant to testify suddenly made the decision to take the stand, and people who were having crises of faith suddenly felt their faith reaffirmed.  
  
Half a world away, the shimmering crystal on Alistair Crane's desk suddenly went dark and opaque as a small pop was heard, a whiff of black smoke rose from it as the faint scent of brimstone hung in the air.  
  
the magnate cursed and picked up the phone  
  
As suddenly as it started, it was over. The euphoria felt by Grace Bennett and Father Lonnigan faded, as did the headaches experienced by Harmony's less than virtuous citizens. Sally Chin sighed when her perfect clarity faded as suddenly as it had appeared, though she felt grateful to whatever force was gracious enough to give her even that small glimpse of the mastery her mother had tried to teach her.  
  
Sally, are you alright? Sally's elderly head chef asked  
Sally blinked Yes, I'm fine.  
You looked a bit out of it for a minute. Something wrong with the Love Noodle flour? You were staring at it.  
No. Nothing's wrong. I just... For a minute, I saw everything mother tried to pass onto me but wasn't able to hammer into my thick skull. I saw it all. The energy in the flour, the wards protecting the building, Yin and Yang in the outside world... It was all so clear, and now it's gone again.  
Best not to dwell on it. Even without that total clarity, you're good enough to succeed at what you try to do. The Love Noodle is never wrong and we haven't had a robbery since you put those wards in place.  
Yeah, I can't really argue with that.  
Good. You shouldn't argue with your elders. Now, what say we finish getting setup for tonight?  
  
Sally smiled and nodded her head, getting back to the business of preparing for the night's customers. Meanwhile, in the Crane mansion, Julian and Rebecca were rubbing their respective temples, recovering from their sudden, yet fleeting, headaches.  
  
Julian, is it my imagination or did we just have an earthquake? Rebecca asked  
Well, the earth definitely moved, my dear. Julian quipped in response  
I'm serious!  
I'm sorry Rebecca, gut response.  
Your gut, isn't what I'm interested in. Rebecca smirked but the phone rang before she could elaborate  
Julian Crane here. Julian picked up the phone  
Julian, what the hell just happened!? Alistair's voice issued from the handset  
Why, whatever do you mean father?  
My detection net just went dead! It took me fifty years to get it to the point it was at, with Crane Construction putting a sensor crystal in every building they ever built in Harmony, and now, in the space of a few seconds, the whole thing has gone dark!  
Well, we uh, had a slight earthquake a moment ago...  
Inside the mansion?  
  
Get down to the sanctum and check the recording on the ruby in there.  
Can't you check it with your, uh, Julian hesitated a moment, knowing Rebecca was right next to him Remote link?  
No, I can't. The crystal I use to monitor the net from here burned out when the detection net did. It's worthless now!  
Well, if your end burned out, wouldn't the same have happened to the, uh, main database?  
Maybe if you had set it up, but you didn't, I did, and I took the possibility of overload into account. The ornate gold sculpture the ruby is set in acts like a surge protector. The chances of the ruby getting damaged are infinitesimal, and I need to know what happened, so GET MOVING!  
Yes sir! I'm on my way! Julian hung up the phone and stood up  
Where're you going, Pookie? Rebecca asked  
Father needs me to check something for him, immediately.  
Can't it wait?  
I'm afraid not. But don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I can.  
Just don't take too long. Rebecca called as Julian left the room.  
  
A corridor away, Pilar helped Ivy to her feet, the blonde woman shaking the cobwebs out of her head.  
  
Ivy, are you alright? Pilar asked  
I'm fine, Pilar. Ivy answered  
But a moment ago, you were screaming like your head was about to explode.  
Well, obviously it didn't and I'm feeling better already.  
Are you sure?  
Yes Pilar, I'm sure. Ivy, now back on her feet, shook loose of Pilar's helping grip  
I could bring you up some aspirin in case the pain comes back.  
The pain only lasted a few seconds. IF it does come back, by the time I can get the pill down, it'll already be over.  
If it goes away as fast as before.  
Pilar, I'm FINE! Surely you've got other things in need of doing?  
Well, yes but-  
Then go do them. I think I'll take a nap or something.  
You're sure?  
  
Very well, then. Sorry if I bothered you. Pilar turned to leave  
No Pilar, you didn't bother me. I'm glad you were so concerned, but I assure you, I'm OK now.  
Alright, but if it happens again, please call a doctor. It could be a sign of something terribly wrong. Pilar walked out of the room and gently closed the door behind her.  
A doctor wouldn't be able to help with that sorta pain anyway. Ivy muttered after Pilar had left  
  
Back in the Youth Center, the white light died out, leaving the Guardians of Good blinking. The contents of the Youth Center had been restored to a pristine state, even the items that Sheridan had blasted apart were back in one piece and in their proper places.  
  
What was that? Luis asked  
The completion of the prophecy. Matthew answered All but the last line, anyway. I was told what would happen when all the Guardians of Good came together, but I wasn't prepared for something this intense.  
I feel incredible! Charity announced, now standing on her own I'm not tired at all. It's like that light totally replenished my power, and I was completely spent a minute ago.  
With the Guardians of Good all together as one, the balance has shifted towards goodness. All across the globe, the light of goodness has gotten a little brighter. But now we'll have to be even more vigilant, because now evil knows that their most dangerous enemies are fully aware of their power, and that the only way to end the threat to them is to destroy us all.  
Whoa. That's deep. Kay said after a moment of silence  
Sorry if I was a little profound. Only to be expected after being at ground zero of a heavenly event like that.  
Reese adjusted his glasses as he spoke I just see one problem. I don't know a thing about alchemy.  
Maybe not consciously, but you've got a talent for it. You couldn't have made your device work without a little alchemy. You used the plans you found on the Internet as a template, but without the alchemical modifications, like using different stones in place of the quartz crystals and whatever other design changes you made, it wouldn't have done a thing to the ghosts you captured. Still, Neo-Alchemy will be a lot easier if you know what you're doing on a conscious level, as well as an instinctive one. Matthew took a small notepad out of his pocket and wrote something on a page before tearing it off and handing it to Reese. That's a website which houses a complete guide to modern alchemy. My place has a fully stocked lab you can practice in.  
Thanks! Say, is it really possible to turn lead into gold?  
Yes, and the formula is relatively simple once you know it. The only problem is that the cost of the reagents needed to achieve metallurgical transmutation, and the price of gold, generally make it financially unsound to do so. It's really only good for practice, or if you need gold in a hurry for some reason and all you have is lead.  
Well, it'd probably be an interesting exercise anyway. Reese shrugged  
Miguel, where'd that come from? Luis asked as he noticed the buckler on Miguel's arm  
I'm not sure. Miguel replied When I put myself between Charity and those spikes that were flying at her, it just appeared on my arm and threw up some sort of shield that protected us.  
  
%I wondered what happened to that thing.% The voice of Martin Fitzgerald echoed in Sheridan's head, causing her eyes to widen. %Don't worry Sheridan, it's just me. Never apart from your teacher' remember? Just think the words and I'll hear them.%  
~How come you never talked to me this way before?~ Sheridan thought in response  
%Because you would likely have thought you were going insane if I had.%  
~Yeah, that's true. What did you mean? That first sentence you said.~  
%Miguel's new' buckler. It's something I had when I was alive, usually wore it in the form of a watch. Magic, of course. I never knew why, but the night I was killed, I left it on my night table. Now I know why. Pilar must have given it to Miguel, thank God.%  
  
The funny thing is, Miguel continued speaking while Sheridan had her mental conversation with Martin Fitzgerald I was wearing papa's watch when I came in, and now this shield is strapped to my wrist instead.  
  
Matthew took out a circular piece of crystal and looked at the buckler through it while Jessica stared at it as well.  
  
Looks like that buckler's capable of throwing up a magical shield that'd stop most mundane attacks, as well as a decent-sized magical assault.  
There's something else there, too. Jessica added I think it can change its form into something else.  
  
As soon as Jessica finished her sentence, the buckler glowed and its shape changed, shrinking in on itself until the glow faded, leaving behind a seemingly ordinary digital watch.  
  
I don't get it, Miguel scratched his head How did papa's watch change into a magic buckler like that?  
Because papa knew some magic. Luis answered It's why Alistair Crane killed him.  
I knew Papa wouldn't just leave us without a reason. It happened the night he disappeared, didn't it?  
Yeah. Papa found out the Cranes were practicing black magic and Alistair used it to kill him.  
He used me to kill him. Sheridan's eyes started to tear up  
Miguel blinked  
My father cast a spell on me, Sheridan's voice was filled with anguish To force me to kill your father. Then he made me forget the whole thing.  
But Papa got the last laugh. Luis said grimly Alistair wasn't content with killing him, bastard wanted to imprison his soul too. But papa was too smart for him and relocated his soul into Sheridan's body to hide inside her.  
Ever since, he's been inside me, his soul hiding behind mine, continuing the magic lessons he started teaching me before he died.  
Man, this is gonna hit mama hard. Miguel sighed She's always held onto the hope that papa was somehow alive somewhere.  
Maybe we shouldn't tell mama. Luis suggested She... she wouldn't understand. Hell, I barely understand it all, and papa told me himself... In a dream, that is.  
Kay said after a few moments of silence Since the ghosts are spooked, and the evil guys in the world are too, why don't we take a take a well deserved break?  
Sounds good to me. Jessica agreed  
Miguel, what do you say to a walk in the park? Charity asked her boyfriend  
If you're sure you're not too tired. Miguel answered Just a few minutes ago, you were exhausted.  
C'mon. I'll race you there. That should convince you I'm not exhausted.  
  
Charity walked briskly out of the Youth Center with Miguel close behind. The rest of the Guardians of Good soon left as well. A short while later, in the Crane mansion, Pilar knocked on Ivy's bedroom door before opening the door and entering with a load of towels in her arms.  
  
Mrs. Crane, I brought some fresh towels for- Pilar spoke as she looked up and dropped the towels in shock at what she saw MADRE DE DIOS!  
  
Pilar crossed herself as she saw Ivy floating six inches above her mattress in a Lotus position. Ivy's eyes snapped open and she dropped to the mattress, still in the Lotus position, as Pilar shouted. She extended her arm towards Pilar, palm open.  
_Cohibeo tui vox et artus._ Ivy spoke in a slightly melodious voice  
  
A ball of orange light shot from Ivy's hand and enveloped Pilar. The housekeeper opened her mouth to scream, but to her horror, no sound came out. Pilar's fear only intensified when she realized her body was paralyzed, rendering her unable to even try to escape. Pilar had never thought she would ever be afraid of Ivy, their friendship was so strong, but now she was deathly afraid of her as Ivy displayed supernatural abilities Pilar hadn't known she had.  
  
End of chapter 10  
  
Alright! After 10 chapters, the Guardians of Good are all together. Now the real war between Good and Evil begins. Our heroes aren't just gonna have to worry about Tabitha, Diana, and Hecuba, either. Evil comes in many forms, including some that you wouldn't expect, as we just saw in the cliffhanger.  
  
Bet you never figured Ivy was magically inclined. But what do you expect from someone living in close proximity to Alistair(closet sorcerer) and Julian(bumbling apprentice, at best) and who has the run of a mansion containing a room filled with magical stuff?  
  
Latin translation: Cohibeo tui vox et artus means Restrain your voice and limbs (More or less. I don't know if Latin syntax is different from English syntax or not)  



	11. Tangents

Guardians of Good  
Written by: Jumper Prime  
  
For Disclaimers see Chapter 1.  
  
Last time on Guardians of Good: Miguel saved Charity from being impaled by throwing hiumself between her and the spikes and was himself saved by a magical artifact once owned by his father, now disguised as a watch. The battle in the Youth Center concluded with the neutralization of the summoning talisman, previously planted by Diana. Immediately following, Reese was revealed as the final member of the Guardians of Good, setting off a holy shockwave that produced varying results in people, depending on if they were good or evil, Harmony's darker citizens afflicted with momentary but intense headaches, while the good received a moment of bliss. Following the pulse, Pilar entered Ivy's room to see her floating above her bed. Upon realizing that her maid had seen her in midair, Ivy cast a spell on Pilar which immobilized her and prevented her from calling for help.  
  
Chapter 11: Tangents  
  
Pilar stared at Ivy with fearful eyes as she stood motionless within a cocoon of orange light. Ivy slowly got to her feet and stood facing the other woman.  
  
I'm sorry about this Pilar, Ivy said apologetically But I can't take any chances.  
  
Ivy walked over to a drawer and removed a vial of white powder. She unscrewed the cap and poured some of the powder into her palm before putting down the vial and walking back towards Pilar before speaking in Latin.  
  
_Dictum haud mei magus arcanum_. Ivy said and then blew the powder in Pilar's face  
  
The housekeeper found herself unwillingly sucking the powder in through her mouth. She felt lightheaded for a moment but wasn't sure if anything else had changed.  
  
Ivy said calmly as she walked back to where she had put the vial and screwed the cap back on.  
  
As soon as Ivy said the word, the orange energy around Pilar dissipated and she fell to her knees, gasping in air.  
  
Pilar gasped Was that?  
I'm sorry Pilar, Ivy apologized again as she turned back to face Pilar I really am, but I hope you'll understand.  
I might, IF you tell me WHAT YOU DID! Pilar's voice conveyed anger as she rose to her feet  
It's nothing really. A small geas, for my own safety, and likely yours as well.  
  
Oh, I know you wouldn't hurt me, Pilar. But a single word about what you saw, within earshot of Julian or Alistair, and I would be as good as dead.  
And what exactly did I see? What is this... geas?  
Pilar, I thought you'd have figured out the answer to that first question already: Magic! As for the second, a geas is a magical compulsion to do or not do something. It merely prevents you from telling anyone about my magical abilities.  
I cannot believe that you sold your soul to the Devil for power!  
Oh, Pilar. Ivy sighed The Devil never enters into the equation. My soul is still very much mine. All my power has been built up slowly over two decades of study and hard work. No demonic deals, no blood contracts, just lots of studying and practice.  
Who could have taught you to use magic?  
Well, I'm basically self-taught. I guess I can tell you all this because the geas will stop you from spilling the beans, either accidentally or under torture.  
Under torture-!?  
Julian and Alistair can be very ruthless. You know that. Anyway, it all started a few months after I got back from my honeymoon with Julian. My pregnancy was showing, Sam was in Boston, I didn't know when or even if he'd come back to Harmony. So, I took to exploring the mansion that had become my home. One day, I was exploring an unused wing when I heard a lock turn. I peeked around the corner and saw Alistair and Julian coming out of a room. Alistair closed and locked the door, then they walked off, fortunately not in my direction.  
  
I was curious. What were Julian and Alistair doing in that locked room so far from the occupied sections of the mansion? When I was sure they were both long gone, I walked over to the door and tried to open it. It was locked of course. Fortunately, back when Sam and me were dating, I once expressed an interest in how thieves pick locks. I couldn't believe a thin piece of metal could open a lock designed for one specific key. Sam showed me how it worked, and I was a quick study. Oh, how I wish I'd thought to use those skills to crack open the mailbox at home back when my father was conspiring with Alistair to make me think Sam had forgotten me. Anyway, I went back to my room, got my lockpicks out of the drawer I kept them in, then headed back to the mysterious room.  
  
Pilar, when I got the lock open and went inside, I couldn't believe what I saw. It was like walking onto the set of a horror movie. There were items beautiful and macabre on shelves and tables. Also powders and potions of all varieties. There were old bound books too. I didn't see the Necronomicron, but it wouldn't have been out of place amongst all the others. Every one of them was about magic or alchemy. I opened up one and read one of the spells aloud. It was a levitation spell and it worked, the book started to float up into the air on its own. It fell right back down after a few seconds, but I knew it had been floating.  
  
Intrigued by my first success, I tried reading another spell. That one was a light spell, and for a moment I thought a flashbulb had gone off in my face. Realizing the danger of reading spell after spell out loud, I read silently from there on. I was intrigued by what I read, but I knew I couldn't stay there indefinitely without being caught. So, I left, relocked the door from the outside, and went back to my room.  
  
The next day, I went into town, ostensibly to go shopping, and I did buy a few things, but the real reason for the trip was to find a trustworthy locksmith. I found one, and purchased a key blank, suitable for getting impressions from a lock. After getting instructions from the locksmith, I continued my shopping trip, bought a few more things, then headed for home. After putting everything away, except the key blank, I headed for the secret room, which I later learned was called a Sanctum, and got an impression of the lock. The next day, I went on another shopping trip, supposedly to pick up a few things I'd forgotten the day before. In between stores, I went to my locksmith and had the impressioned blank turned into a key.  
  
Late that night, after I was sure Alistair and Julian were asleep, I returned to the Sanctum and used my new key to get inside. I had also brought a pen and notebook with me, and I copied most of the contents of one of the books into the notebook. I spent the next day or two going over what I'd copied. I was, for lack of a better word, spellbound by what I read. I also knew that what I'd copied was merely the tip of the iceberg. I spent two weeks worth of nights copying Alistair's arcane library. Twice, I barely avoided getting caught by Alistair, though I DID get to listen to him casting a few spells, and they weren't of the wholesome variety.  
So, all these years, you've been studying the spellbooks you copied from the Cranes'... Sanctum? Pilar summarized  
And occasionally swiping the odd ingredient, but I usually put back a replacement before Julian or Alistair notice something's missing. Y'know, it's strange. Alistair's this powerful sorcerer, but Julian's a total bumbler. Needs a crib sheet for the simplest spells, forget about the more advanced stuff.  
Julian and Alistair use magic... What about Ethan?  
No, they never initiated' him, so no magic. Maybe Alistair figured Ethan's heart was too pure to use the sort of spells him and Julian like to use. Personally, I'm glad. It's better that Ethan go through life untainted by Julian and Alistair's evil. And I couldn't teach Ethan any of the magic I knew because Julian and Alistair would have been sure to find out, and then I'd be dead.  
You talk like your magic is any different from Alistair's, but you learned it from the same books he uses.  
I've made some additions to my own arcane library since I copied Alistair's books. It's not a carbon copy of his collection. Hasn't been for a long time.  
So, what do you use your magic for, exactly?  
Oh, this and that. Ivy gestured with a hand, and a hairbrush flew from her vanity table and into her grasp Mostly little things. One time, a guy tried to mug me but suddenly found his knife turned into a live cobra. Ivy chuckled at that thought Occasionally I do some scrying.  
What is scrying?  
Scrying is the act of viewing a distant place by magic.  
Amazing... Do... do you think you could possibly... use your powers to find my Martin?  
Hmmm. Least I can do to make up for casting those spells on you. Grab a bottle of water and meet me in the west wing, upstairs hall in five minutes.  
A bottle of water?  
What, you think I can pull magic out of thin air? Most decent magic needs ingredients, and pure water happens to be one of the ones for scrying.  
Oh. I see.  
  
Pilar nodded in understanding and exited the room. More than five minutes later, Ivy was standing at the given location in the house, and was still waiting for Pilar. Finally, Pilar walked up to her, an bottle of water in hand.  
  
What kept you? Ivy asked in an annoyed tone  
Mrs. Hotchkiss asked me to get her a glass of milk when she saw I was headed for the kitchen. I didn't think it would be a good idea to tell her I was busy running an errand for you.  
You thought right, Pilar. Wouldn't do for her to mention it to Julian and for him to get suspicious. Now, follow me to my own little Sanctum.  
  
Ivy led Pilar down the hallways of the little-used wing until they came to a corridor that dead ended at an electric candelabra attached to the wall.  
  
Did we take a wrong turn? Pilar asked, with a hint of worry in her voice  
Nope. We're here. Ivy answered and pulled on the candelabra  
  
The candelabra pivoted downward before Ivy released it and it went back up to its previous position on its own. The whole wall swung towards her and Pilar like a door. Beyond was a hidden passageway that continued forward.  
  
A secret passage... Pilar whispered  
Another secret room I found while exploring the mansion, except this one looked like no one had been in it for decades before I found it. The perfect place for my own little spellcraft central. Now, c'mon, before someone sees it open.  
  
Both women went though the secret door and then Ivy pushed it closed again. They walked down a short corridor until it opened up into a large room. Pilar looked around as they both went in. There were several shelves containing various odd items, notebooks, and old leather-bound books. There was also a table with a few arcane items on it and a cauldron next to it. In one corner of the room, a pentagram was etched into the floor.  
  
Pilar breathed as she took in the strangeness of the room.  
Yes, I suppose it is. Ivy said in an amused tone as she moved a crystal bowl on the table so it was sitting alone in the middle. Now, the water please, Pilar. Pilar handed the bottled water to Ivy, who opened it and poured the contents into the crystal bowl, the water filled the bowl right up to the rim without overflowing. Keep your eyes on the surface of the water, that's where the image will appear. Ivy raised her arms so her hands were directly above the bowl and started to move them in arcane patterns Powers of the Nether Realm hear my call, Ivy intoned Open the window of the universe so I can see all, let me find what I wish to know. Show me all, above and below. The water started to ripple as Ivy continued to chant and move her hands I call upon the cosmic herald, show me the place of Martin Lopez-Fitzgerald!  
  
The water suddenly glowed as bright as the sun. Pilar shielded her eyes but Ivy continued to stare deep into the glowing water. The bright light persisted for several seconds before it lessened greatly in brightness. The surface of the water still glowed with white light, though it was now bearable for Pilar to look at.  
Ivy swore  
What's wrong? Pilar asked Why isn't it showing where Martin is?  
Looks like the scrying equivalent of snow on a TV screen. Ivy sighed It can only mean that he's dead. I'm sorry, Pilar.  
Oh, my poor Martin. Pilar sobbed as Ivy guided her to a chair Is... is there any chance you're wrong, that there's really something blocking you from seeing him?  
I don't think so. My sensitivity to magic has really grown, over the years. My sense of the supernatural is quite acute now. Today it was painfully so. I think I can tell the difference between shielding and the target of the spell not existing.  
Painfully so? Your headache?  
Yeah. It was like somebody set off the supernatural equivalent of a nuclear bomb somewhere in Harmony, and the EMP-analogue hit me hard. It felt like my head was exploding. Left some lingering effects, too. Knocked my mystical abilities completely out of whack. I had to center myself again to get them back in order. That's what I was doing when you walked in on me.  
When you were floating?  
Yes. It's like recalibrating my powers. I'd just finished when you came in. A few more seconds and I would've been sitting on my bed, instead of floating above it.  
You can sense spells... Did you sense any spells the night Martin disappeared?  
You think Alistair might've used magic to do something to him, that night, don't you? Reasonable assumption. Wish I could say for sure if you're right or not. I wasn't as experienced back then as I am now. I know there were two spikes of magical energy somewhere in this house the night your husband vanished, but I've got no idea what kind. Alistair might've immobilized him and thrown him into a Void, or it might've just been some magical experiments in Alistair's Sanctum. I simply don't know.  
I... understand. Pilar cried tears of sorrow I... I guess it was a pipedream, anyway, thinking Martin was still alive after being missing so long. If he were still alive, he would have found his way back to me by now.  
  
Ivy touched her friend's shoulder comfortingly.  
  
It's alright to grieve, Pilar. Ivy said softly At least you finally know for sure. Take the rest of the day off.  
Pilar responded in an equally soft voice I need to work to take my mind off it. To think that I've been hoping all this time that he would come back one day, that Luis has sometimes cursed his father's name, thinking that he abandoned us. That all my children have been left without their father for so long.  
Alright then. I'll show you how to open the wall from this side. I've got something I need to do here, still.  
  
Pilar nodded and both women walked to the movable wall. Ivy pressed a panel on the wall and it swung open. Pilar walked out into the hallway and pushed the wall closed behind her. Once the wall was securely shut, Ivy turned around and walked back into her Sanctum. She picked a small red jewel out of a metal box on a shelf and gingerly carried it over to the table where the crystal bowl full of water still lay.  
  
Rosier! I call upon thee! Ivy shouted out Give me thy counsel now!  
  
Ivy dropped the jewel into the water and there was a bang and a puff of acrid smoke from the bowl. The entire room was suddenly bathed in red light, emanating from the water in the bowl, which bubbled like it was boiling. An image began to form on the surface of the water. First it was only a blotch of blue, then snapped into fine focus. It was the face of a woman, but not a human woman. Her skin was blue, her eyes glowed bright red, her face was surrounded by six gilded horns, and her mouth was full of razor sharp teeth.  
  
Ask your question quickly, mortal. the inhuman woman ordered in a haughty tone I have little time for insects, such as you.  
I ask the question at the core of my heart: Ivy began How close am I to reawakening my beloved Sam's love for me?  
Sam Bennett will never willingly forsake his wife and children. You must either abandon your quest, or take drastic measures.  
  
As soon as Rosier finished her answer, a flash of light blinded Ivy and she found herself coughing as the room was suddenly filled with smoke. Ivy coughed for a full minute before the smoke filling the room finally cleared. She wasn't surprised that the crystal bowl, previously filled with water, was now dry as a bone.  
  
I have got to put up a No Smoking sign in here. Ivy coughed a bit more Every time I call one of those guys, they do the whole fire and brimstone bit when they break contact. Anyway, I'm not giving up, so drastic measures it shall be.  
  
Ivy walked over to the shelf containing a number of books and pulled out a notebook. She flipped through it, skimming the pages with a practiced eye until finally stopping when she found the page she wanted. At the top of the page was the title_ Tyrant of Love_. She put the notebook down on the table, then retrieved an ordinary-looking mixing bowl and a wooden spoon from a cabinet and put them on the table as well. Next, Ivy began picking out ingredients from the shelves, but stopped short when she reached the racks of powders.  
  
she swore I'm out of diamond dust. I guess I'll just have to pinch some from Alistair and put it back when I get more for myself.  
  
So saying, Ivy left her sanctum, locking the inner door behind her, and made her way to the locked room that Alistair and Julian used for their own magical activities, just managing to avoid running into Julian in the hallway leading to it. She listened at the door for a full minute, to insure the room was empty, before using her well-worn key to open the door. Making her way through the room with practiced ease, Ivy found a rack of powder-filled vials and poured a small portion of glittering dust into a vial she had brought with her. She then put the first vial back where she found it and exited the Sanctum, making sure to lock the door behind her.  
  
Ivy had been so focused on getting the ingredient she needed for her spell, that she hadn't noticed when her elbow had bumped the lid of an ornate jar while she was getting the diamond dust. The lid of the jar had been knocked just slightly out of position. There was only a small gap between lid and rim, not even large enough for a cockroach to pass through, but it was enough space for a puff of glowing red smoke to slowly billow out of the jar. The red light pulsed again and again, almost like a heartbeat. An unearthly sound, akin to a heartbeat, could be heard within the confines of the room.  
  
Later, Ivy was mixing some ingredients in her Sanctum when Pilar walked in.  
  
Ivy, Crane Security called for you. Pilar said  
Ivy answered in a semi-interested tone as she continued to mix ingredients What was it about?  
They said they'd retrieved the E-mail that exposed the fact that Ethan was not a Crane. They're sending a copy here for you to see while they trace the sender's E-mail address back to its owner.  
Ivy stood up straight, her potion mixing forgotten When did they say it would get here?  
He said it would arrive shortly.  
Oh, I want Ethan to be here when it arrives. I'm going to go call him to tell him to get right over here. Ivy turned away from the worktable and started walking to the door.  
What about your.... whatever you're doing?  
Oh, that can wait. It's not like it's going to get up and walk away while I'm finding out who destroyed my son's life.  
With anything else, I would agree with you, but this...  
Oh, don't worry Pilar. Ivy chuckled I'm the expert on this, and I say it will not sprout legs on its own. It's not that kind of potion.  
  
Ivy and Pilar left the secret room and walked back into the mansion proper. While Pilar returned to her duties, Ivy went to the nearest phone and called Ethan, telling him to come down to the mansion immediately. She then went down to the front hall to wait for her son. A short time later, Ethan and Theresa were let into the mansion.  
  
Ethan, this is so great! Theresa was saying as they came through the front door We're finally going to find out who ruined your life!  
I admit, Ethan began It will be comforting to put a name and a face to the person who E-mailed my mother's letter to the tabloid. I'd certainly like to be able to make their life miserable after they turned mine upside down. Ah, mother.  
Hello Ethan. Ivy smiled at her son and his fiancee   
Theresa smiled at her future mother-in-law  
I'm afraid the messenger hasn't arrived yet.  
That's alright. Ethan shrugged It'll give me a chance to show Theresa something.  
I'll send a servant for you two when it finally gets here.  
C'mon Theresa, follow me.  
  
Ethan and Theresa walked off and headed down the halls. They were soon in an underused section of the mansion.  
I don't think I've ever been in this part of the mansion before. Theresa commented  
This part of the house doesn't get used much. Ethan explained Mostly empty rooms. When I was a kid, I used to play hide & seek around here.  
With your brother and sisters- Excuse me, half-brother and half-sisters?  
And sometimes servants who were sent to fetch me, though they didn't know it was a game.  
  
Ethan and Theresa shared a laugh as they walked, Theresa walked a few steps behind Ethan. Suddenly, she felt something pop in her head and she saw an image of a man walking down the hallway. He walked into a side corridor and she unconsciously followed him. Ethan didn't notice that he was suddenly alone as he was telling a funny story about his younger days.  
  
Theresa wandered through the hallways, eventually losing track of the man, or perhaps he simply vanished from her sight. She walked past a certain door as she tried to figure out where she was and how to get back to Ethan. She didn't notice as some glowing red smoke billowed out from under the door and floated towards her. The glowing smoke suddenly shot towards Theresa's back like a striking cobra. There was a flash of light behind Theresa and she fell forward onto the ground.  
  
Theresa cried out Ow. I must've tripped on something. she muttered as she slowly got back to her feet  
  
Once she was back on her feet, Theresa started walking again while, unbeknownst to her, the glowing red smoke flowed back under the door it had come out of.  
  
Damn! the smoke thought That girl is pure of heart! I can find no purchase in such a soul. And after being imprisoned so long, I have too little energy to travel very far to find another body to inhabit. I will have to wait for a corruptible human to come close enough. I will have to wait here and be patient. Surely someone else will come soon. Certainly, the owners of this dark place will be vulnerable to possession.  
  
As the sentient cloud fumed, Theresa had realized that she had absolutely no idea where she was or how to get back to a part of the mansion she knew. After wandering around for a little while, calling Ethan's name, she heard him calling her name from somewhere close by. A few minutes later the two lovers were back in each others' arms.  
  
Oh, Ethan! Theresa exclaimed I got so lost!  
That's what happens when you wander off. Ethan smiled This part of the mansion is like a maze. Funny though, we're near my oddball place.'  
Your oddball place?  
Yeah. Sometimes, just sometimes, when I'm there, I can hear weird sounds coming from the other side of the wall. Sometimes it sounds like someone talking in a foreign language, other times, like nothing I've ever heard.  
Can we see it? Maybe we'll hear something.  
Alright. This way. Ethan led Theresa down a hall until they entered an empty room. Here we are. My oddball place. The sounds usually come from that wall. Ethan pointed to the wall on the right and Theresa pressed her ear to it.  
Hey! I hear something! Theresa exclaimed and Ethan pressed his own ear to the wall  
You're right. It almost sounds like a heartbeat.  
A really strange heartbeat.  
C'mon, I'll bet the printout of the E-mail has arrived by now.  
Alright. I just wish I knew what that sound really was.  
  
Ethan and Theresa headed back down the halls to the front hall of the mansion. They walked to the study, just off the front hall, where Julian, Ivy, Rebecca, and Gwen were already waiting. As the couple walked in, Rebecca was griping about being forced to wait.  
  
Sorry to keep you all waiting. Ethan apologized as he closed the doors Theresa got a little lost while I was showing her part of the mansion.  
Um, which part? Julian asked in a suspicious tone  
The empty part where I used to play hide & seek as a kid. Ethan didn't notice the frown on Julian's face because he immediately turned to face his mother So, mother, I take it the E-mail arrived?  
Yes, Ethan. Ivy smirked as she brandished the envelope We're one step closer to finding out who exposed the secret that ruined your life.  
Enough with the melodrama, Ivy. Rebecca said impatiently The envelope please!  
Hush, Rebecca! I will not have you ruin this jubilant moment. Ivy opened the envelope and removed the printout of the E-mail. Her eyes widened as she read it What the hell!? Rebecca barely hid her glee as Ivy looked from the printout to Theresa and back again Theresa, this is YOUR E-mail address on here. Care to explain?  
Theresa gasped in shock, she genuinely had no idea how her E-mail address could be on the E-mail that was sent to the tabloid  
Mother, let me see that. Ethan gently took the printout from his mother's hand and examined it for a minute Well, my congratulations to Crane Security, he said at length They retrieved a FAKE E-mail!  
Rebecca squawked What do you mean fake?  
What makes you so sure it's fake, Ethan? Gwen asked in a calmer tone than her mother  
The time/date stamp. Ethan explained calmly This E-mail was sent the very same day Theresa and I sent out our engagement announcements. In fact, at the exact same time we sent them. There is no way it could have happened that way, because I was looking over Theresa's shoulder when she sent the announcements, and then we all left the room.  
Wait a minute. Theresa said as she reached into her bag and pulled out her laptop computer. Setting it on the desk, she opened it up and went into her E-mail program My computer keeps a record of every E-mail sent from it. There's no record of any E-mail to the tabloid, but it could have been erased. Here's our engagement announcement.  
That's a couple of minutes before this one was sent. Ethan said as he compared the time stamp on the printout to the one on the screen That just proves this one is a fake. No one else was in the room after we left.  
  
Theresa's eyes suddenly widened and her pupils dilated as an image flashed before her eyes. The image was of Rebecca and Gwen sitting at her computer, though she couldn't quite tell what they were doing.  
  
Theresa blinked as the vision ended There were two people in the room after we left: Rebecca and Gwen. Maybe they somehow got a copy of the letter and sent it to the tabloid from my computer.  
Why would Rebecca and Gwen do that? Ethan wondered I still say this E-mail is a fake.  
Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned. Maybe Gwen figured that if she couldn't be Mrs. Ethan Crane, no one would. And by sending it from my computer, I would get the blame for destroying your life.  
I love you Ethan, I could never do that to you. Gwen countered  
This is ridiculous! Rebecca said, trying to salvage the ruins of her plan Theresa probably sent the E-mail, then erased it from her computer's records herself to divert suspicion.  
And why would she destroy the man she was about to marry? Ivy argued Things are becoming rather transparent. I wonder if you have a copy of my letter in your purse right now. A trophy of your victory, perhaps.  
This is completely and utterly crazy! Rebecca growled I will not stand here and have my good name soiled any longer!  
  
Rebecca turned and walked quickly and threw open the door just before she went though. As she did, a voice was heard from the other side.  
  
Julian? Are you in- OOF! A male voice cried out right before those on the study heard the sound of two bodies hitting the floor and the contents of a purse scattered about.  
  
Those still in the study went to the door and saw Rebecca recovering from a collision with Matthew Sorenson, who was again in his blue suit.  
  
I'm terribly sorry, ma'am. Matthew apologized as he got up on his knees and started to help Rebecca gather the contents of her purse I should've been paying more attention.  
You're right about that! Rebecca grumbled Look at my things, scattered all over the place, and they're all so expensive!  
You know, you should really label your disks so you know what's on them. Matthew commented as he held up a red floppy disk with a blank label  
Give me that! Rebecca screeched but Ivy plucked the disk out of Matthew's hand before Rebecca could  
Something important on this disk, Rebecca, dear? Ivy asked  
Ummm- ahh. No! Nothing at all!  
Then you won't mind if we take a look at what's on it, will you?  
It's private! You don't want to look at it!  
Oh, I think we do. Theresa, would you do the honors?  
  
Theresa nodded as Ivy handed her the disk and she went back into the study and inserted the disk into her laptop's floppy drive. As everyone looked on, including a gibbering Rebecca, Theresa opened the disk and all saw that there was only a single file on the disk, labeled _Ethan's Secrets_. Opening the file showed a scan of the letter written by Ivy to Sam detailing Ethan's true paternity, the very same letter which had appeared in the tabloid which exposed Ethan as not really being Julian Crane's son.  
  
Gwen... how could you do this to me? a shocked Ethan asked his former fiancee  
Ethan... I...Gwen stammered as she tried to think of an excuse for not stopping her mother when she had the chance  
Don't bother, Gwen. Ivy growled It's obvious you never really loved Ethan. You just wanted to be Mrs. Crane. My son is very lucky Theresa came into his life when she did. SHE loves him for who he is, not whose son he is. Julian, I hope this revelation will result in Rebecca getting thrown out on her ear.  
Now, why would that happen, Ivy, dear? Julian asked in his usual cultured tone  
She cost you your son! You loved Ethan, and then when you found out he wasn't a Crane, boom, he was nothing to you!  
Ethan was never my son. You passed him off as the fruit of my loins for twenty years when the whole time he was never a Crane, but a Bennett. I'm actually thankful to Rebecca for opening my eyes to the whole sordid affair.  
You're welcome, pookie. Rebecca smirked at Ivy, who just fumed  
Umm, Julian? Matthew cleared his throat If this is a bad time, I can come back.  
Ah. Matthew. Julian smiled Here to talk about the business deal, I take it. Come, let us retire to the library while this soap opera plays itself out, here.  
  
While an argument began in the study, Julian led Matthew to the library and poured himself a drink.  
  
So, you've considered the business deal we discussed? Julian asked  
Matthew replied After going over some geology reports on the mines and cost projections for personnel and resources necessary to ramp up production, I'm afraid I have to decline.  
You're sure? It would be quite profitable for both companies if you were to accept.  
I'm sorry, Julian, but I'm afraid I have little choice in it. While Sorenson Metallurgy could absorb the costs to hire and train additional personnel to work the mines, the geologists are in agreement that we'd be looking at a serious danger of structural collapse inside of six months. The risk is just too great. Barring a miracle, there would certainly be loss of life.  
Surely a few workers are worth greatly increased profits. Father's projections indicate you could double your revenue in those six months.  
No, I'm sorry, Julian. My mind is made up. Please convey my regrets to Alistair.  
He won't be happy when he hears the news.  
I can handle his displeasure.  
Don't be so sure. Father has destroyed other companies for turning down mutually profitable deals.  
Sorenson Metallurgy is somewhat small, but also robust. And before you start making plans for a hostile takeover, I should warn you that I personally own 51% of all Sorenson Metallurgy stock. Father and Grandfather didn't like the idea of someone else being able to buy control of the company without their consent, and neither do I. I had my suspicions about you and Alistair when I first came to Harmony, and now they've been confirmed. Grandfather ended his relationship with Alistair because of misgivings about his business practices. Now I see why. I think you'll find that my company won't be as easy to destroy as some. Goodbye Julian, I'll see myself out.  
  
As Matthew walked out of the library, his mind was on anything but his company or the Cranes' retribution  
  
*The stench of evil in this house is stronger than before.* he thought *Someone's definitely using evil magic in this house, possibly Alistair himself. I must remember to ask Sheridan if she knows anything about it. I can't shake the feeling hat the evil now in this house will cause a lot of trouble soon.*  
  
Leaving the Crane mansion, Matthew drove back to his townhouse and was greeted by Jacob as he came in from the garage.  
  
How did Mr. Crane take the news, sir? the butler asked  
Not very well. Matthew answered I can't blame Grandfather for breaking his ties with Alistair Crane, if his son is any indication. Also, that house was filled with evil. The stench was almost overpowering. Definitely at least one active black magic-user living there.  
Then I suspect it's a good thing you didn't tell the real reason you had to decline Mr. Crane's offer.  
Matthew nodded The sort of ramped up production Alistair proposed would most certainly destabilize the mines, but the real risk would be a team of miners accidentally breaking through into one of the vault caverns attached to said mines. For generations, those underground vaults have been where the family has hidden powerful and dangerous magical artifacts. If even a few were damaged or stolen... I don't want to think about what could happen then.  
Neither do I, sir. Though I must say that the vault mines were a clever idea indeed.  
That they were. More secure than the toughest bank vault, nobody would even think of looking for hidden passageways in a seemingly ordinary mine. If you'll excuse me, I need to go look up Sheridan's number. I need to ask her how much she knows about her family's arcane practices.  
Very good, sir.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the Crane Mansion, the phone in the library rang and Julian answered it.  
  
Julian, you idiot! Alistair's angry voice came from the receiver  
What did I do wrong now, father? Julian asked I already told you everything that was on the ruby. A massive surge of energy that burned out all the detector crystals in Harmony, the one in the Youth Center burning out first.  
I'm talking about the deal with Sorenson Metallurgy, you fool! Why didn't you call me when Matthew arrived?!  
I thought I could handle closing the deal myself.  
Well, you obviously thought wrong and now I have to see about instituting punitive measures against Sorenson Metallurgy. Perhaps some rather costly accidents will change his mind.  
Perhaps. He seemed rather adamant.  
He'll fold. Maxwell Sorenson never had the stomach for REAL business. He found the thought of sacrificing the health and lives of workers in the name of profit to be sickening. Eventually, he simply walked away from our partnership. I seriously thought about buying Sorenson Metallurgy out from under him until I found out that he retained a majority share of the company's stock in his personal portfolio as insurance against a hostile takeover. His grandson is exactly the same. This time, I'll either take over Sorenson Metallurgy, or leave it a shattered hull on the rocks of financial ruin. If you'll excuse me, I have a doctor's appointment to get to.  
You're going to see a doctor?  
A witch doctor, actually.  
  
Alistair chuckled and hung up. Elsewhere in the mansion, Gwen was wandering through the halls of the mansion, feeling dejected after Ethan's outright repudiation of their friendship, his words repeating over and over in her mind.  
  
Gwen, how could you have done this to me? Ethan had asked  
Ethan, I didn't! Gwen had declared Mother did it, not me!  
But you were there! Ethan shouted in anger You could have stopped her!  
Ethan, it... it's not as simple as that.  
Isn't it? You let your mother send the E-mail that destroyed my life, let her send it in such a way that the woman I love would be blamed!  
Ethan, you used to love me...  
Is that why you let her do it? Maybe even helped her come up with the plan?  
No! There was nothing I could do!  
You were right there! At least you could have told me it was your mother who did it, instead of making Mother and I waste our time searching for the culprit.  
I- I couldn't, I-  
You mean you wouldn't! Why Gwen? Tell me why!  
I still love you, Ethan! Theresa broke us up and that was wrong!  
So you thought you'd destroy my life and blame her so that I'd go back to you!?  
I... I...  
I should've seen what you were really like when you went after Theresa with a bat after I broke up with you! I can't believe I just dismissed it as an isolated incident! I want nothing further to do with you! C'mon, Theresa, let's get out of here.  
  
Ethan strode out of the study, with Theresa following a moment later, after she picked up her computer. Wandering the halls of the Crane mansion, Gwen's eyes filled with tears as she relived the memory. Finally taking note of her location as teardrops fell to the floor, Gwen noticed that she was near Ethan's oddball place' and decided to head for it, so as to relieve happier times with Ethan. On her way, she passed the same door that Theresa had passed earlier. The door which, unbeknownst to either woman, led to Alistair and Julian's Sanctum. As she walked past, glowing red smoke billowed out from under the door. It hovered in the air behind Gwen for a moment, and then shot towards her as it had Theresa, but this time, the result was different. The smoke curled around Gwen's body like a python, immobilizing her as she gasped in horror.  
  
What's going on!? she cried out, unable to comprehend what was happening to her  
  
Gwen's scream was muffled as the luminescent smoke flowed into her mouth and nose. The young woman choked and gagged as the magical vapor filled her body. Gwen had her eyes squeezed shut, desperately trying to get some clean air into her lungs, but all she did was draw the vile red smoke in quicker. After about a minute, all of the smoke was inside Gwen, who continued to choke in a futile struggle to get clean air into her lungs. Thirty seconds later, her muscles relaxed and she stood up straight. Then she started to laugh. It was not the laugh of someone who has just heard a joke, but the maniacal laugh of a villain who has just accomplished something. Gwen opened her eyes, which glowed red as her laughter increased in volume.  
  
Meanwhile, Ivy was reentering her Sanctum through the secret passage.  
  
I need to plan the perfect revenge on Rebecca for what she did to me and Ethan. Ivy said But first thing's first. Getting Sam back is a higher priority than revenge.  
  
As Ivy resumed mixing ingredients, Pilar entered through the secret passage with a cleaning cart.  
  
What's with the cart, Pilar? Ivy asked over her shoulder as her friend entered  
When I was here earlier, I noticed it was rather dirty and dusty. Pilar answered So I thought I'd clean it up a little, for you.  
Thanks. Cleaning isn't really my thing. This place goes a long time between cleanups. Usually only when it gets so bad I can't stand it.  
Well, that changes now. Unless dust and dirt are conducive to powerful magic, this place will be cleaned regularly, from now on.  
Ivy chuckled Just the opposite, actually. Sneezing in mid-incantation has caused me to flub more than one spell.  
Then I'll just clean while you do whatever you're doing.  
Thanks, Pilar. Just be careful. Treat everything in here like you would the most fragile antiques.  
Of course.  
  
While Pilar started to clean up the Sanctum, Ivy finished mixing the ingredients into a foamy red broth. She used a funnel to help pour some of the contents into a glass flask. Putting aside the bowl, Ivy looked over the page with the spell on it then held the flask in front of her, moving her other hand in a mystical manner.  
  
I call on the forces of love to empower this potion, she chanted To my beloved Sam, let it bring a renewal of his love for me, and to those related to him by blood and marriage, let it bring death!  
  
End of chapter 11  
  
Hmm. Two months since I last updated this story. I guess individual projects take longer when you have a lot of irons in the fire at once. Of course, my friend Selenity Jade would be the expert. You wouldn't believe how many Dragonball Z fics she has in progress.  
  
Anyway, here we have what amounts to a double cliffhanger, Gwen Hotchkiss, having been denounced by Ethan for her part in exposing his true paternity, has now been possessed by a spirit that Alistair and Julian had captive in their Sanctum. Meanwhile, Ivy is casting a rather _interesting_ love spell. Imagine the consequences if Sam's family were to be tricked into drinking that potion.  
  
My thanks to Gaiagalit for beta reading this chapter. Double thanks for pointing out a missing piece of punctuation.  
  
Latin translations:  
dictum haud mei magus arcanum- tell not at all my magical sacred secret  
solvo- release  



	12. Conflagration

Guardians of Good  
Written By: Jumper Prime  
  
For Disclaimers see chapter 1  
  
Last time on Guardians of Good: After placing a spell on her, Ivy told Pilar the story of how she learned magic. The E-mail that exposed Ethan's true paternity came to light, and was almost dismissed as a fake when it showed Theresa as the responsible party. However, some deduction on Theresa's part, along with a fleeting vision, allowed her to discern the true culprits: Rebecca and Gwen. A fortuitous collision between Matthew and Rebecca brought into Ivy's hands the disk Rebecca had stored the scan of Ivy's letter on, which had been part of the E-mail to the tabloid. Her complicity in the plot revealed, Ethan denounced Gwen before he and Theresa left. Wandering the mansion in her sorrow, Gwen was possessed by an evil spirit. Meanwhile, Ivy cast a spell designed to make Sam love her again, and another less than wholesome effect as well.  
  
Chapter 12: Conflagration  
  
I call on the forces of love to empower this potion, Ivy chanted To my beloved Sam, let it bring a renewal of his love for me, and to those related to him by blood and marriage, let it bring death!  
  
As the flask in Ivy's hand glowed blood red, a bottle of spray cleaner fell from Pilar's limp fingers, bouncing off the floor.  
  
Pilar said with a bit of shock Tell me that spell won't do what it sounds like it will do.  
Magic is often quite literal, Pilar. Ivy replied obliquely You have to be careful what you say when you cast a spell.  
You have to destroy that potion at once!  
Why would I do that?  
Because what you will do with it is wrong! You cannot force Sam to love you again! You cannot kill his family!  
I can and I must. Rosier told me that drastic measures are needed, and this qualifies as drastic.  
Pilar whispered to herself. The name Ivy said had rung a bell. Then she suddenly remembered from her lessons in the church as a child. That's the name of the devil that governs the sin of lasciviousness! You're consorting with devils!? You DID sell your soul! Ivy, how could-?!  
Ivy barked a word in Latin and Pilar went silent in mid sentence For the last time, Pilar. I did NOT sell my soul! I sometimes contact the lower planes for advice, but I'm very careful when I do so. They get a little gem as tribute, and that's it. _Solvo_.  
Stop doing that! Pilar practically growled at her friend when she felt her voice return Do you enjoy using magic on me, Ivy?  
No Pilar, I don't. I'm sorry I did that to you, but I had to do something to get a word in edgewise.  
You cannot use that potion, Ivy. It is WRONG! You cannot force Sam to love you and you cannot kill his family! Even Charity might be affected, as she is Sam's niece by his marriage to Grace.  
I can and I must. Sam will never walk away from Grace or his kids, not while they're alive.  
Then give up!  
No! I will go through with my plan.  
I'll tell Sam of your plan. Then it won't be able to work.  
I invite you to try. The geas will stop you from saying anything about my use of magic, including what I plan to do with the potion I just infused, and even if the geas didn't stop you, no one would believe you. Magic isn't real, remember? I and a few others know different, but everybody else in the world thinks it's all a bunch of superstitious nonsense.  
What about Ethan?  
What does he have to do with this?  
He is Sam's son. Related to him BY BLOOD. If he should drink that potion, he too will die. Is getting your first love back worth losing your firstborn?  
I... I... I'll just have to be careful how I use it. Make sure there's no chance of Ethan drinking it.  
And if something goes wrong?  
Forget it, Pilar. You're not talking me out of this.  
Then I will pray for the lives of those involved, including Ethan. Unless you are very careful, you could easily end up killing him. Think about that as you plan your folly.  
  
Pilar picked up the dropped spray bottle and then wheeled the cleaning cart out of the secret room, leaving Ivy alone with her magic. Ivy stared at the dimly glowing flask in her hand for some time afterward. Meanwhile, in the underused section of the Crane mansion, the newly possessed Gwen was laughing as her eyes glowed red.  
  
Gwen? Gwen dear? Is that you? Rebecca's voice came from around the corner and Gwen immediately stopped laughing  
I'm over here, mother. Gwen called out as she closed her eyes  
Ah, there you are. Rebecca smiled as she came around the corner I've been looking all over the mansion for you. What're you doing in this old section?  
Reminiscing on old times. Gwen answered as she opened her eyes, which no longer glowed  
Well, don't you worry. We'll figure out some way to get Ethan away from that gold digging tramp and back into your arms. Just you wait.  
I'm sure an opportunity will present itself, mother. Or he'll see her for what she is.  
That's the spirit, Gwen!  
  
While that conversation continued, another one was starting inside Gwen's mind. In her dreamscape, she was trapped inside a column of red light while staring out at a doppleganger of herself with glowing red eyes. All around were wisps of smoke.  
  
Let me out of here! Gwen yelled as she pounded on the solid light You've taken over my body but I refuse to let you keep it!  
You misunderstand. the doppleganger said in a modulated version of Gwen's voice I do not seek to dominate you. That is not my way.  
Coulda fooled me.  
The current situation is only temporary. My way is to join with a human, a consensual merging, as I do not have a body of my own.  
And what if I don't want to merge with you? Do you just keep me like this forever?  
Hardly. If you do not wish to have what I offer, then I will vacate your body, leaving you again in sole control, and find someone else who DOES want what I have to offer.  
And what exactly is that? A voice in their head tormenting them?  
No. What I offer, is POWER.  
Power? What do you mean?  
I am a creature of magic, but that power is useless to me without a body. Thus the merging. I take up residence in a human body, and as a sort of rent, my landlord' gains access to my magical powers. But, if you still wish me to leave, I will do so shortly. I'm sure your mother, or perhaps someone else in this house, will be glad to accept my power. the doppleganger turned as if to leave  
Gwen called and the doppleganger turned back to her, grinning Exactly what kind of powers would I get if I agreed to merge with you?  
Some rather varied ones. That gold digging tramp who took your beloved away from you? You could destroy her with a flick of your fingers. With a little work, you might even be able to make your beloved return to you. Other powers as well.  
Make Ethan love me again... Even after what's happened between us? Even after what he sees as a betrayal?  
We can make him forget that betrayal happened. And with all obstacles out of the way, he will be yours again.  
Alright! I'll do it! Give me your power so I can destroy Theresa and make Ethan mine again!  
Then, let the joining begin.  
  
The doppleganger smirked and walked towards Gwen as the column of light faded out. Both of them spread their arms wide as they approached each other then embraced. They hugged each other closely as their forms began to melt together, throwing off bolts of energy as they did. Back in the real world, Gwen stopped in her tracks and arched her back as she felt the entity's power suffusing her body and insinuating itself into her soul. In her Sanctum, Ivy looked up from her contemplation of the flask of potion in her hand as she felt a powerful surge of magical energy from somewhere relatively close.  
  
Gwen sighed as her eyes briefly glowed red  
Gwen? Are you alright? Rebecca asked with concern in her voice  
Just fine, mother. Gwen grinned as she straightened up As a matter of fact, I've never felt better.  
Well, as I was saying, we need to come up with something quickly, before that tramp marries Ethan. Any ideas?  
No, mother. I think a quick and dirty plan is a bad idea. We need to give Ethan time for today to fade from his memory.  
Are you sure, dear?  
Yes mother, I am. I'm going to go home and think.  
See you later, then. I'm going to stay and spend some more time with Julian.  
Please mother, even though we know now that Julian isn't really Ethan's father, it still makes me feel a little ill when I think about what the two of you do together.  
Gwen rode a limo back to the Hotchkiss mansion where she walked quickly to her room, completely ignoring the servants whom she usually greeted with a smile. Gwen didn't know it, but there was a side effect of the merging that the entity had neglected to tell her about: Her already somewhat dark soul was now tainted by the same power she had craved. The basic nature of Gwen's body had changed without her even realizing it. Her night vision had become more acute. Her skin had become slightly tougher and paler. Her fingernails had lengthened, become sharper, and turned a glossy black, as though covered in indelible nail polish. Finally, her body had become sensitive to things, such as holy water, which could harm creatures of evil while leaving ordinary humans undamaged.  
  
Gwen gazed at her hand, not surprised at all by her skin's sudden paleness or the color of her fingernails. She waggled her fingers and smiled as red electricity crackled between them.  
  
Well, Theresa, Gwen said I think you're about to die in a freak accident. Then I'll be able to go to Phase Two: Making Ethan remember that he's supposed to love ME!  
  
Evil laughter echoed from Gwen's room. The maid who was passing by the door couldn't help but shudder at the sound, finding it hard to believe it was really Gwen laughing in such a manner. Within minutes, storm clouds were gathering over Harmony in defiance of all weather forecasts. A short time later, Theresa was walking down the street after leaving The Book Cafe. Ethan was spending the day running down possible positions at several Harmony law firms and Whitney had stayed at The Book Cafe to spend some time with Chad, so Theresa was alone on the empty street. She stopped for a moment when she heard what sounded like the crackle of electricity, but then dismissed it as her imagination and resumed walking. A moment later, Gwen walked out from around the corner. Theresa thought something seemed different about her, but couldn't put her finger on what.  
  
Hello Theresa. Gwen said with an odd tone in her voice  
Gwen. You startled me. Theresa responded  
Good. I was hoping for that effect.  
You were? Why?  
Because I want to take as much pleasure as possible from this.  
From... this?  
Your death.  
Gwen, that's not funny.  
It's not meant to be. Your stealing Ethan from me certainly wasn't.  
I didn't steal Ethan from you. He loved me, and you burned your bridges with him when you let your mother destroy his life.  
He loved me first! You wormed your way into our circle with your working class trickery! You turned him against me! But tonight, I take the first step towards getting Ethan back.  
You've lost your mind, Gwen. Weren't you listening earlier? He wants nothing to do with you now that he knows about your betrayal.  
I'm going to make him forget that ever happened, but first, I have to get you out of the way, permanently.  
You're the one who's already out of the way, permanently. You heard Ethan, he wants nothing to do with you. I don't have time to waste with you, so goodbye.  
  
Theresa turned to leave, but stopped in her tracks as a bolt of red lightning shot from behind her to strike a lamppost and cause it to fall. She turned back around and saw red electricity crackling between Gwen's fingers.  
  
Wh-what was that? Theresa stammered in shock  
Gwen smirked and a little electricity arced between her hand and her face as she casually admired her nails Oh, that's how I'm going to kill you. I said I was going to get you out of the way, permanently.  
Y-you'll never get away with it!  
Get away with what? You're going to die from being struck by a bolt of lightning. Gwen threw another bolt of red electricity which blew up a newspaper dispensing machine. How could I be blamed? I cooked up a whole thunderstorm just so there would be no questions.  
A-a whole thunderstorm?!? H-h-how are you doing this?  
How? Simple: Magic.  
  
Gwen extended an arm straight up and a bolt of red lightning passed between her hand and the cloud cover above, producing a rumble of thunder close to that produced by a real bolt of lightning. Theresa was frozen with fear, too scared to even think of running as red electricity crackled between Gwen's hands.  
  
I hear electrocution is a painful way to go. Gwen said in a conversational tone I'd appreciate it if you'd let me know.  
  
A few minutes before Theresa ran into Gwen, Miguel and Charity were in the park, each with a partially eaten pretzel in their hands.  
  
Funny how fast things have changed. Miguel commented A few days ago, we both thought we were just ordinary teenagers-  
And now we know we're the world's last line of defense against evil. Charity finished It's unbelievable, but true. What you did this morning, you didn't know your watch was a magical item that would protect you. You would have sacrificed yourself for me.  
And I'd do it again in a heartbeat. I love you Charity, and nothing is more important to me than you.  
  
The two lovebirds leaned close, about to kiss, when Charity suddenly gasped and pull back as her eyes widened. In her mind, she saw Theresa struck down by a shadowed figure with a blast of magical lightning.  
  
Charity, what's wrong? Miguel asked in a worried tone  
I just had a premonition. Charity responded It's Theresa, she's about to be killed by something evil!  
Oh my God. Where? Did you see where?  
Yes, but we have to hurry, we don't have much time!  
Lead the way!  
  
Charity and Miguel started running, depositing their unfinished snack in a trash can as they ran by. Charity led the way down the street, after several turns, they came up the street behind Theresa as red electricity crackled between Gwen's hands.  
  
Gwen pursed her lips as she saw the new arrivals Witnesses. A bit of chain lightning should take care of the problem.  
Not gonna happen. Miguel said bravely as he stepped in front of his sister, his watch becoming a silver buckler in a flash of light  
You think you can protect her? Gwen chuckled You cannot begin to comprehend the powers I now possess.  
I wouldn't be too sure of that. Miguel said evenly as his buckler started to glow with a silver light  
Miguel run! She'll kill you! Theresa frantically warned her brother  
I think I can handle her, sis.  
Well, aren't we confident. Gwen smirked Allow me to cash your reality check for you.  
  
Gwen's eyes glowed red as lightning shot from her fingertips towards Miguel, Theresa, and Charity. Gwen was shocked as her lightning bolt rebounded off an invisible wall in front of Miguel and struck a nearby tree, setting it on fire. Miguel grimaced as his wrist felt like someone had struck his buckler with a heavy mace.  
  
What the Hell?! Gwen snarled as her eyes became a pair of blazing coals I don't know how you did that, but nothing's gonna stop me from killing that bitch sister of yours!  
  
Gwen's shadow altered as she called more electricity into her hands. Her outline went from that of an ordinary woman, to something more monstrous and sinister with wings. Gwen threw another blast of red lightning, more powerful than her previous attack. It was again deflected by the shield projected by Miguel's buckler, but this time, the perceived blow was enough to cause him to stagger back several steps, holding his wrist.  
  
Gwen grinned as she saw the effect her attack had had this time Looks to me like you're not going to be able to take many more like that last one.  
He won't have to! Charity declared  
  
While Miguel had been blocking Gwen's magical lightning, Charity's hand had been glowing with white light. Charity wasn't sure how effective pure light would be on evil wearing a human form. *I need a weapon that'll stop her.* she thought and was amazed as a javelin made out of white light appeared in her hand. It had weight and seemed perfectly balanced.  
  
Charity took a step sideways to come out from behind Miguel and Theresa. She instinctively knew how to handle the javelin she had just created, and raised it to throw just as an expert javelin thrower would. With a single fluid motion, Charity sent her weapon flying through the air to strike Gwen in the stomach. The possessed woman cried out in pain as she dropped to one knee. Charity was momentarily horrified as she saw that she had impaled a woman, but the feeling immediately dissipated as the javelin faded and vanished, revealing that Gwen's clothes were undamaged. No blood had been spilled by the holy weapon.  
  
Gwen groaned as she shakily stood up, her shadow once again normal. She held one hand against her stomach, still in pain, and raised her other hand to throw more lightning, but only a few weak sparks came from her fingers My power... Your lucky day, bitch. But Ethan WILL be mine!  
  
Gwen made a gesture with her hand and vanished in a flash of red light. Miguel let out a sigh of relief as he dismissed the magical shield and mentally commanded his buckler to again become a watch, which it did.  
  
Amazing how easy it is to control this thing. he commented to himself  
How..? What...? When...? Theresa said in a daze  
She's in shock. Easy Theresa, calm down.  
But she... You... That...  
Charity said softly as she placed a glowing hand to Theresa's forehead Be calm.  
  
Theresa immediately closed her eyes and stopped babbling, her breathing becoming slow and steady as Charity's hand stopped glowing and she removed it from Theresa's forehead. Theresa then opened her eyes and spoke calmly.  
  
How did you do that? she asked  
It's a long story sis. Miguel answered  
After seeing Gwen throw lightning from her bare hands, you deflecting it somehow, and what Charity did, I'll listen as long as necessary.  
OK, I'll start with the obvious: Magic is real. Charity has magical powers. You remember Papa's watch? Miguel showed his watch to Theresa and it changed into a buckler once again Well, it's really a magical artifact that can create a protective shield.  
I believe you. Did papa know it was magic or did he think it was just an ordinary watch, like we did?  
I think he knew. Papa knew some stuff about magic. He taught Sheridan a whole bunch, both before and after... he died.  
Papa's really... dead? And are you talking about Sheridan Crane?  
Yes... to both. Alistair Crane used magic to kill him, then erased Sheridan's memory of all the lessons papa taught her. Things get a little complicated after that.  
Does mama know?  
Not yet. I just found out today and I think Luis found out last night.  
We... we need to tell mama. Maybe we don't have to tell her about the magic stuff, though. She'd never believe it.  
I'm not sure how we could tell her without telling her how we know.  
We can get together with Luis and then we all can think of a way to break it to mama.  
  
Miguel and Charity shared a kiss before parting ways, Charity headed home while Miguel and Theresa went in search of their brother. Meanwhile, in the Hotchkiss mansion, Gwen's room was filled with red light right before Gwen herself appeared and collapsed onto her bed.  
  
she muttered I barely had enough strength left to teleport back here. I knew Theresa would be defenseless against me, so I didn't bother to put up any sort of shielding magic. I wasn't expecting her brother's bimbo girlfriend to have magical powers that could shut me down like that. And how the Hell did Miguel block my lightning the way he did!? ARG!  
Miss Gwen? a voice called from the other side of Gwen's door Is everything alright in there?  
Ugh, I'm fine Annie. Go away!  
Are you sure? I saw a strange light coming from under the door.  
Of course I'm... Gwen suddenly stopped and smirked as she got an idea Actually, I could use some help in here.  
  
The door opened and a maid walked in. When she saw Gwen sprawled on the bed, she hurried over to it. As Annie reached her bedside, Gwen suddenly sat up and grabbed the maid's head with both hands. The maid suddenly found herself unable to move as Gwen's blood red eyes stared into her brown ones. Blue energy flowed from Annie's eyes into Gwen's. After about a minute, Gwen released the maid, whose eyes were now solid black, and stood up.  
  
Thanks for the recharge, Annie! Gwen cackled as the unfortunate maid stood completely still. Gwen's eyes glowed with red light while her monstrous shadow flexed its wings Now, what to do about Theresa's buddinski brother? You got any ideas, Annie? Annie remained silent No, I suppose you wouldn't. The hired help is only good for following orders, anyway. The merger isn't quite complete, yet. It'll still be a little while before I have access to my full powers. In the meantime, I should see if I can get rid of macho Miguel so he won't be around to mess up my next shot at Theresa. Ah! Gwen grinned as she caught sight of a small statuette on a shelf This should do nicely!  
  
Gwen retrieved the statuette and gazed at it. It was a marble bookend in the shape of a fearsome gargoyle. She put it down in the middle of the floor and stepped back. Gwen raised her hands above her head and red energy flowed between them to the statue as she chanted.  
  
Little statue of fearsome brand, of a creature feared across the land, I bid you now to come alive, to do my bidding you will strive!  
  
The statuette quickly grew into a snarling, seven-feet tall grey-skinned gargoyle, complete with wings, horns, and claws. Gwen lowered her hands as her spell finished and her creation came fully to life.  
  
she smiled OK big fella, you obey only me, understand? the gargoyle nodded Good boy! Now, here's your mission: I want you to go kill Theresa's brother. He's caused me some trouble and I want him outta the way. You can kill him any way you want, but I want him dead. After you're done with him, come back here and I'll give you a new assignment. The gargoyle grunted in understanding Well? What're you waiting for?! GET GOING! The gargoyle disappeared into thin air and Gwen turned back to Annie, who hadn't moved a muscle since Gwen had used her as an energy source. Hmm. You're not much use to me like that. I guess I'll have to give you back a little of your chi so you can move around on your own.  
  
A marble-sized ball of red energy formed in Gwen's hand and she tossed it underhand at Annie. The energy marble hit Annie and the energy washed over her body. The maid closed her eyes and then opened them again, showing that they were back to brown, but also bloodshot.  
  
What... happened? Annie wondered as she blinked her eyes as though awakening from a dream  
Nothing happened. Gwen lied Now, I think it's time you got on with your duties.  
Yeah... You're right. But I feel so tired... Annie said as she sluggishly walked out of Gwen's room.  
Be thankful you feel anything at all. Gwen muttered after Annie was gone I think I'll wait a little while to see how that seed I mixed in with that Chi grows. Different results for every person, but if it works on you... Gwen chuckled darkly I'll have another weapon to use on Theresa, and anyone else who gets in my way.  
  
While Gwen laughed madly, Luis was walking out of his home after changing into some elegant clothes. Sheridan was already at her cottage, cooking dinner for the both of them. Knowing Sheridan's habit of completely ruining any food she cooked, Luis had also eaten a small snack. As he walked towards his car, Luis suddenly heard a loud growling noise and a gargoyle landed on the pavement between him and his car. It was the same gargoyle brought to life by Gwen Hotchkiss, who had neglected to specify which of Theresa's brothers to kill. The gargoyle took a swipe at Luis with his claws and he jumped back to avoid getting eviscerated.  
  
Luis pulled his gun from inside his jacket and fired several rounds at his attacker, but the bullets just bounced off the gargoyle's rocky skin, barely chipping it. The gargoyle roared in anger and knocked Luis's gun out of his hand, followed by a swing of its tail that sent Luis to the ground. The animated statue raised its foot in the air, ready to bring it down on Luis's head and crush it.  
  
End of chapter 12  
  
Chi- Eastern folklore name for life energy  
  
Another chapter, another cliffhanger. Harmony sure is a dangerous place to live, huh? Will Luis escape, or will the gargoyle kill him? Find out next time. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter done. I've been busy, plus had a bit of a creative dry spell for a little while.  
  
On a sadder note, we all bid a fond farewell to Josh Ryan Evans, who died on Monday, August 5, the very night of the death of his much beloved character, Timmy. He died of a congenital heart condition at the age of 20. Yeah, if I hadn't read a biography about him, I wouldn't have believed that the actor that played Timmy wasn't really a child, he pulled it off so well. So long Tim-Tim, you filled our lives with so much joy, you've left a void that can never be filled.  
  
I'm sure that I'm not the only fanfic author who plans to keep Timmy alive in their little universe. Consider it a kind of immortality for Timmy. We just can't bear to see him leave, so we do our best to keep him in our lives.  
  
  
  


R.I.P. Josh Ryan Evans  
1982-2002  
You'll live forever in our hearts, Timmy  



End file.
